Il y a quelques années à Poudlard
by Circee
Summary: Il y a quelques années à Poudlard raconte la vie de Severus Rogue, Lucius Malefoy et quelques autres Serpentards lorsqu'ils étaient encore étudiants à Poudlard. Beaucoup d'aventures, du mystère et quelques confrontations avec les Maraudeurs. Avec cette hi
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPITRE I : RETROUVAILLES**_

La salle commune des Serpentard bruissait de murmures. Tous les Serpentard y avaient été convoqués et chacun s'interrogeait sur les raisons de ce rassemblement. Parmi les chuchotements, une exclamation un peu plus forte se faisait soudain entendre :

- Je suis sûre que c'est de la faute des Bombabouses que Rusard a découvertes, et comme d'habitude ça va être de notre faute, s'écriait une voix.

-Mais, non, lui répondit une autre voix, ils vont peut-être nous annoncer une bonne nouvelle : l'annulation des examens par exemple !

- Arrêtez de rêver, pourquoi Dumbledore annulerait-il les examens ?

Les théories les plus folles circulaient parmi les élèves. La porte de la salle commune finit par s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer le directeur de la maison : le professeur Philomène Belladone. C'était un petit sorcier courtaud au regard noir, son crâne chauve luisait doucement à la lueur des chandelles. Avec un sourire narquois, il parcourut l'assemblée avant d'annoncer l'objet de sa visite.

- Bonsoir à tous, je vous ai tous réunis ici car nous avons à partir de ce soir une nouvelle élève. Elle a déjà fait une partie de sa scolarité à Durmstang, mais elle a dû, pour des raisons personnelles, venir en Angleterre, et puisque le Choixpeau en a décidé ainsi, elle fait désormais partie des Serpentard. Je vous demande donc de l'accueillir comme il se doit et de l'aider pour ses premiers jours ici. Elle suivra les cours des cinquièmes années. Je vous présente Miss Calisté.

Le professeur Belladone s'effaça pour laisser entrer une adolescente qui semblait un peu intimidée. Elle n'était pas très grande et cette impression était renforcée par la longueur impressionnante de ses cheveux auburn tressés qui lui descendait jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Pendant un instant, les élèves crurent les voir s'animer d'eux-mêmes, mais rapidement cette impression s'effaça. Elle avait un visage fin parsemé de quelques taches de rousseur, ses grands yeux bleus dévisageaient les élèves qui se tenaient devant elle. Elle portait une longue robe de sorcier noire aux reflets bleutés.

- Bien, Miss Calisté, je vais vous laisser faire connaissance avec vos nouveaux camarades. Vous saurez où me trouver si le besoin s'en fait sentir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, merci professeur.

- Encore une chose, ajouta-t-il un peu plus fort, Mr Rusard m'a parlé de Bombabouses, il me semblait que le sujet était clos ! Si jamais cela se reproduit, je me verrai dans l'obligation de sévir, n'est-ce pas messieurs Capulet et Johnsons.

Les deux intéressés, deux élèves de cinquièmes années prirent un air innocent et passablement outré.

Le professeur quitta la salle commune et les discussions reprirent de plus belle, mais elles furent immédiatement interrompues.

- Ça alors, cria une voix, Anae ! Que fais-tu là ?

À l'appel de son nom, la nouvelle eut un grand sourire. Tous les regards convergèrent vers le fond de la salle. Un garçon s'avançait à grandes enjambées, ses cheveux blonds ramenés en arrière flottaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux gris pétillaient.

- Lucius ! s'écria Anae. Eh bien, je suis élève ici désormais !

Lucius serra contre lui Anae puis la souleva dans les airs.

- Et moi qui me demandais pourquoi je n'avais plus aucun hibou de ta part. Tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir.

- Je voulais ta faire la surprise et puis ce changement s'est fait à la dernière minute, tu sais, enfin je t'expliquerai ça plus tard.

La plupart des élèves laissèrent Lucius et Anae à leurs retrouvailles, bien qu'ils brûlaient d'en apprendre plus sur cette nouvelle ; mais la plupart ayant appris à leurs dépens qu'il ne fallait pas trop chercher Lucius, gardèrent leurs questions pour plus tard.

- Allons, raconte-moi tout, le Grand Nord semble t'avoir fait le plus grand bien, quoique tu n'aies pas pris un centimètre de plus que la dernière fois.

- Je suis à peine arrivée que tu commences déjà avec tes pauvres blagues, lui répondit Anae en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes, toujours le mot pour rire, Lucius, à ce que je vois. Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé !

- Viens, allons nous asseoir et laisse-moi te présenter quelques personnes.

Toujours bras dessus bras dessous, ils se dirigèrent vers les fauteuils près du feu. Les deuxièmes années qui y étaient assis se relevèrent d'un bond pour leur céder la place et s'enfuir vers d'autres sièges. Anae les regarda avec un sourire amusé. Ils s'installèrent donc près du feu et Anae tendit ses fines mains pour les réchauffer. Pendant ce temps, Lucius, d'un coup de baguette magique fit apparaître deux tasses de thé fumantes.

- Tu aimes toujours autant le thé noir, je suppose.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié, merci Lucius.

- Tiens, regarde, voici quelques amis, dit-il en montrant un groupe d'élèves assis un peu plus loin, près des fenêtres. La fille avec les cheveux noirs c'est Bellatrix, à côté, le garçon avec les lunettes c'est Rodolphus. Puis il y a ma garde rapprochée : Goyle et Crabb.

- Ta garde rapprochée ? Tu as besoin d'une garde rapprochée ?

- Eh bien, disons qu'en ce moment, c'est la guerre entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor, enfin tu t'en apercevras bien assez tôt, soupira-t-il.

- Tout ceci m'a l'air très passionnant !

- Disons que les couloirs ont pris des allures de champ de bataille ! Mais assez parlé de ça, raconte-moi tout.

Anae voulut s'appuyer mais elle se releva aussitôt.

- Oups, c'est vrai je t'avais oublié …

Elle passa sa main dans sa tresse qui aussitôt se défit, apparut alors au milieu de la masse de boucles un fin serpent qui se mit à darder sa langue avec énervement.

- Je suis désolée Slaz, dit-elle au serpent en le caressant. Réchauffe-toi près du feu.

- Quoi ? Tu as encore ton serpent, je pensais qu'il aurait été gelé là-bas !

- Alors, ça c'est mesquin, juste parce qu'il s'était moqué de ton furet, c'est nul !

- D'accord, d'accord, désolé … Tu me pardonnes Slaz ?

Pour toute réponse, le serpent, un boa, le regarda d'un air dédaigneux puis se lova comme un chat devant le feu.

- Je suis ici pour une mission top secrète. Enfin je crois, j'avoue Lucius, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici. Papa m'a envoyé un hibou, me disant que j'allais devoir quitter Durmstang pour venir étudier ici. Remarque je ne m'en suis pas plainte, il neige dix mois sur douze là-bas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y fait froid.

- Oui, mais c'est la meilleure école pour la magie noire, ce n'est pas comme ici, avec Dumbledore.

- Je sais, enfin, papa m'a expliqué qu'il était préférable que je m'inscrive ici sous le nom de maman, mais Dumbledore n'a pas été dupe, enfin. Toujours est-il que je dois ouvrir l'œil et tout lui rapporter, sauf que « tout » c'est vaste.

- T'inquiète pas, c'est aussi mon cas. Mais je pensais que … ça avait un rapport avec … euh … la Chambre des Secrets, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

- Pour le moment, il n'en est pas question. Peut-être plus tard, quoique j'en doute. On verra bien. Mais parle-moi un peu de tout, comment ça se passe ici pour toi ? Il paraît que tu as fait des exploits en potions ?

- Attends un peu, comment es-tu au courant ?

- Bah … moi aussi j'ai mes informateurs …

- Belladone ?

- Oui, il a parlé de toi à mon père en termes élogieux …

A ces mots, Lucius bomba le torse.

- Mais ne va pas croire que tu es le meilleur loin de là, mon cher ! Tes connaissances s'avéreront sans doute utile par la suite…

Soudain, Anae s'interrompit et dévisagea le garçon qui traversait la salle commune. Il était grand et fin, le teint rendu encore plus pâle par la noirceur de ses cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage.

- Qui est-ce ? interrogea Anae

- C'est Severus Rogue, il est aussi en cinquième année, c'est un grand solitaire, il parle peu mais il est très doué.

- Magie noire.

- Quoi ?

- Il excelle en magie noire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais comment …

Lucius dévisagea Anae avec instance puis Severus qui quittait la salle, et sourit :

- D'accord, j'ai compris.

- Et tu t'entends bien avec ?

- Oui, ça va, mais on a pas tout à fait les mêmes amis.

- Il faudrait remédier à ça et rapidement.

- Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'il pourrait se joindre à …

- Oui, et je suis certaine que ce serait un grand atout.

- Bon, si tu le dis, pour ça je te fais confiance.

- En plus, je parie tout ce que tu veux que lui aussi est un Fourchelang, regarde Slaz : il est parti mener son enquête !

En effet, le boa avait quitté la douce chaleur du feu pour suivre Severus.

- Le pauvre, murmura Lucius, ton serpent a la langue tellement pendue qu'il va le faire fuir en trois seconde !

- Arrête d'être aussi méchant avec Slaz, je pourrais finir par me fâcher !

Anae essaya de se montrer fâchée, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

À cet instant, deux filles s'approchèrent de la cheminée. Anae reconnut Bellatrix, son amie avait de longs cheveux blonds et semblait dévorer Lucius des yeux.

- Allons Lucius, tu as assez accaparé notre nouvelle Serpentard, tu pourrais nous présenter ton amie, s'exclama Bellatrix.

- Désolé, les filles, mais nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis longtemps.

- Toujours en train d'exagérer, Lucius, la dernière fois, c'était … en juillet, non ? Ça fait à peine quatre mois, répliqua Anae.

Celle-ci se leva et se tourna vers les deux arrivantes.

- Salut, je m'appelle Anae.

- Moi, c'est Bellatrix, mais tout le monde me surnomme Bella.

- Et moi c'est Narcissa, ajouta la blonde. Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Tu viens de Durmstang, c'est ça ? Il paraît qu'il y fait froid et que vous n'avez pas le droit d'allumer de feux pour vous chauffer, mais seulement pour préparer des potions, c'est vrai ?

- Tout comme on dit qu'à Poudlard les salles de cours sont infestées de souris, répondit Anae en riant.

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire.

- Viens, nous allons te faire visiter la souricière, proposa Bellatrix. Et puis je suis certaine que tu pourras nous apprendre plein de choses compromettantes sur notre cher Lucius !

- D'accord, à plus tard Lucius, lança Anae tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien sur toi, enfin, presque rien.

Et elle s'éloigna en riant.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2 : Premiers cours_**

Les premiers jours pour Anae furent assez difficiles : elle était arrivée en plein mois de novembre et le programme n'était pas le même entre les deux écoles. Pour certains cours, comme le cours de DCFM et de potions, elle était en avance sur ses camarades, mais pour d'autres, en botanique surtout, elle avait pris beaucoup de retard. Heureusement pour elle, son intégration à Serpentard s'était bien passée : grâce à son ami Lucius, elle avait rapidement trouvé sa place. Anae passait ses journées à travailler durement, d'autant plus qu'à la fin de l'année, les BUSES attendaient les élèves. Cependant, au milieu des grimoires et des parchemins, elle trouvait le temps de discuter avec Lucius ou de faire plus ample connaissance avec Bellatrix et Narcissa. Elle s'entendait très bien avec les deux sœurs.

Le soir après les cours, elle se réservait toujours un moment pour parler avec Lucius, de longues conversations au coin du feu, sur tout et sur rien.

- Alors, lui demanda Lucius, comment se sont passés tes cours sur l'étude de runes ?

- Très bien, heureusement j'avais de l'avance. Enfin, pour l'ambiance c'est pas ça : je comprend pourquoi tu n'as pas pris cette option, avec les Gryffondors, ce n'est pas la joie!

- Je t'avais prévenue. Y en a qui t'ont posé des problèmes ?

- Non, pas vraiment, j'ai l'impression qu'ils tâtent le terrain. Il y a le cousin de Narcissa et Bellatrix, avec ses copains. Ils passent leur temps à parader pour essayer d'attirer l'attention! De vrais gamins!

- Ca ne m'étonna pas d'eux! Tu sais ... c'est avec eux que nous avons quelques problèmes!

- Tu m'en diras tant!

- Mais au fait, où passé ton serpent, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ?

- Tiens, Slaz te manquerait ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, je me demandais juste où il était passé!

- Quelque part à se promener dans les couloirs, à fureter ça et là, il en profite : à Durmstang il faisait trop froid et il passait son temps à dormir...

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'avec Dumbledore cela pose problème ?

- Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi Slaz n'est pas censé faire de mal!

- Tu devrais quand même garder un oeil sur ta bestiole, ça pourrait paraître suspect!

- Tu as raison ...

- Comme d'habitude ...

- Alors là, Lucius tu exagères. Puisque c'est ça, je pars chercher Slaz... dit-elle d'une voix boudeuse. A plus tard. Et puis si tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour finir le devoir de Binns sur les révoltes des gobelins, regarde ce que j'ai écrit. Mais attention, interdiction de recopier.

- Merci, si tu savais comme j'adore cette matière...

Anae quitta la salle commune des Serpentards et s'engagea dans différents couloirs à la recherche de son serpent. Elle arriva dans un petit péristyle qui encadrait une petite cour où les derniers brins d'herbe étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de givre.  
Anae décida de contourner la petite cour gelée pour se diriger vers des salles de classes désertes et inoccupées, où elle aurait le plus de chance de retrouver Slaz. Il aimait les endroits inhabités où il pouvait s'adonner à sa grande passion : la chasse aux souris.  
Dans le silence glacé du soir qui était tombé, les pas d'Anae semblaient résonner bruyamment.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille, elle avait cru entendre un faible bruit, mais puisqu'il ne se reproduisit pas, elle secoua la tête et continua son exploration. Une porte en chêne et savamment ornée était entrouverte, elle l'ouvrit le plus discrètement possible, mais la vieille porte ne l'entendait pas ainsi et elle ne laissa entrer Anae qu'au prix d'un grincement désagréable.

- Bonjour, la discrétion ! pensa la jeune sorcière.

Un rapide coup du oeil lui apprit que la salle était vide. Les vitres étaient sales, l'une d'elles était brisée. Elles laissaient difficilement passer la pâle lueur de la pleine lune qui se levait sur le lac. Cependant, c'était suffisant pour apprécier la salle. Les tables et les chaises, quelquefois cassées, avaient été poussées contre un mur, des étagères poussiéreuses abritaient de vieux manuels moisis par l'humidité. C'était le domaine des araignées : elles avaient recouvert les murs et les meubles de fines toiles. L'impression que donnait cette salle était lugubre, on aurait dit qu'aucune créature, excepté les araignées, ne vivait ici. Pourtant de petits couinements se faisaient entendre ça et là.

- Bon, ce n'est pas si désert que ça, il y a des souris!

Anae sourit dans la semi obscurité puis se mit à faire des bruits bizarres : des sifflements parfois aigus parfois bas.

- Slaz, je suis sûre que tu te caches ici, disait-elle de cette étrange manière, je crois que tu t'es assez promené aujourd'hui, tu devrais rentrer avec moi à la salle commune!

Pendant un instant, le silence se fit, les souris avaient arrêté leurs courses et leur babillage effréné. Soudain, une ombre longiligne se profila.

- C'est bon, j'arrive, quelle rabat-joie ... je venais de découvrir une colonie de souris bien dodues.

- A voir ton ventre énorme, je dirai que tu as fait assez de dégâts comme ça. Si tu continues à t'empiffrer, il ne restera plus aucun rongeur !

Anae se pencha et tendit son bras au serpent. Celui-ci s'y enroula et reposa sa tête au creux de la main de la jeune fille.  
Anae et son serpent regagnèrent le péristyle.

- Brrr, s'exclama le reptile, quel froid!

- Et quelle idée de se promener la nuit dans le coin le plus glacé du collège! On est en novembre, je te rappelle et il gèle la nuit...

Anae desserra la longue cape qui volait derrière elle et essaya du mieux qu'elle put d'y enrouler son serpent.

- Je crois que je vais me remettre à hiberner, continua celui-ci, quelle idée de continuer à vivre et à bouger en hiver, c'est bien une idée humaine ça!

- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'aie empêché de dormir tout l'hiver, si je me souviens bien, tu m'as dit que cet hiver, puisque nous quittions Durmstang, tu allais profiter des mois hivernaux pour chasser les souris et te prélasser près d'un feu de cheminée !

Boudeur, le serpent darda sa petite langue fourchue et tourna la tête en silence.  
Pendant toute cette conversation, Anae continuait d'avancer, elle emprunta diffèrents couloirs, plus ou moins éclairés, des escaliers, qui pour une fois, ne l'emmenèrent pas à l'opposé de sa destination.  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se dirigeait machinalement vers les cachots où était sa salle commune. Sans faire attention, elle tourna rapidement dans un couloir et fonça dans quelqu'un. Dans le choc, sa cape avait glissé et son serpent émit un sifflement rageur.

- Oups, je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa Anae. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

Elle leva les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Severus Rogue.

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit-il. Je ne faisais pas attention non plus, je ... enfin, j'étais plongé dans un bouquin, ajouta-t-il en hésitant.

- Alors nous sommes tous les deux fautifs, s'exclama Anae, avec un grand sourire. Au fait, je ne crois pas avoir eu l'occasion de me présenter, pourtant nous avons eu des cours ensembles ...

- Oh, mais je sais qui tu es. Tu es Anae, la nouvelle ... et moi je m'appelle ...

- Moi aussi je sais qui tu es, coupa-t-elle, en souriant. On m'a parlé de toi!

- Ah bon ? répondit Severus d'un ton perplexe. Je peux savoir qui ?

- C'est Lucius, il paraît que ...

Mais Anae ne put finir sa phrase. Slaz resserra ses anneaux autour de son bras et se mit à pester avec ses sifflements si particuliers.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, tu rencontres quelqu'un qui s'y connaît en magie noire, tu discutes, tu discutes, sans penser à moi! J'ai froid je te signale ! Ta cape est tombée !

- Toujours en train de râler! lui répondit Anae par des sifflements, d'abord tu n'avais pas à partir je-ne-sais-où dans le froid.

Severus observait cette petite dispute avec un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Pendant ce temps, Anae s'empressa de réajuster sa cape pour réchauffer son serpent.

- Ton serpent a son caractère bien à lui, fit remarquer Severus.

- Oui, c'est un vrai tyran quand il s'y met, répondit Anae.Mais je crois savoir que tu as fait sa connaissance, tu es aussi fourchelang...

- Effectivement, c'est drôle car c'est plutôt rare de rencontrer quelqu'un qui parle avec les serpents...

- Je sais, d'ailleurs, je te préviens, mon cher Slaz risque de venir te trouver souvent. Il n'a pas trop l'occasion de parler avec d'autres personnes, c'est un grand bavard, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta Anae en s'adressant à son serpent.

Celui-ci, boudeur, ne répondit pas.

- Si Slaz t'embête de trop, dis-le moi. La plupart du temps, il est adorable, mais quand il s'y met, quelquefois il est impossible. Tu viens d'en avoir la démonstration ...

- D'accord, je te ferai signe.

A cet instant, un miaulement se fit entendre.

- Oh non, c'est Miss Teigne! Rusard doit être dans le coin, on ferait mieux de regagner notre salle commune, proposa Severus.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de jeter un sort à cette bestiole.

- Tu ne voudrais quand même pas te faire remarquer dès ta première semaine ?

- Non, répondit Anae en éclatant de rire.

Les deux Serpentards étaient arrivés devant la porte de leur salle commune. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et retrouvèrent la sécurité de leur salle, qui, à cette heure, était déserte.

- Bon, je crois que je vais aller me coucher, dit Severus, bonsoir Anae.  
-Bonsoir.

Severus se dirigea vers les escaliers qui conduisaient à son dortoir quand Anae l'interpella. Il se retourna.

- Euh, attends. Slaz m'a dit que tu étais plutôt magie noire, dit -elle d'une voix basse.  
- Oui, et ?

- Si ça te dit, j'ai quelques bouquins qui pourraient t'intérêsser, à l'occasion ...

- D'accord, je m'en souviendrai, merci.

- Bonne nuit Severus.

- Bonne nuit.

Anae resta quelques instants devant le feu, Slaz avait quitté son bras pour se lover devant les flammes dansantes.  
- Bien, siffla-t-il, bonne première approche.

- Merci, c'est un peu grâce à toi.

- Dis, c'est vrai que je suis trop bavard et impossible ?

- Quelquefois, seulement, rassure-toi Slaz ... Seulement quelquefois ... mais c'est aussi ce qui fait tout ton charme!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III : Premières escarmouches

Les cours se suivaient mais ne se ressemblaient pas ... Le cours de potion du lundi se déroula sans anicroche, le professeur Belladone apprit à ses élèves à préparer un philtre de Bonsommeil, qui permettait de passer de bonnes nuits.

- Attention, ce philtre peut vous paraître inoffensif, mais comme la plupart des philtres de Sommeil, si vous en prenez trop, vous risquez de ne plus vous réveiller. De plus sa composition est assez ardue, voilà pourquoi on apprend à le faire seulement maintenant. Si vous regardez le tableau ...

À ces mots, le professeur Belladone agita sa baguette en direction du tableau qui se recouvrit de sa petite écriture serrés. 

- ... vous vous rendrez compte que la précision est de mise. Attention particulièrement à la feuille d'ipnoss, si vous ne la coupez pas correctement vous risquez d'avoir une mauvaise surprise que je vous laisserai découvrir par vous-mêmes ... Suivez bien mes instructions! Maintenant au travail, vous avez deux heures pour préparer cette potion. Et gare aux bavardages ! Quant à vous, monsieur Gwyd si je vous vois copier sur votre voisin vous aurez de sérieux ennuis ! 

Le garçon en question, un petit gringalet aux cheveux bruns hérissés baissa la tête sous les rires de ses camarades.

Anae avait pris place aux côtés de Bellatrix et les deux filles s'appliquaient à la préparation de la potion. Belladone, quant à lui, passait dans les rangs en silence, quelquefois il se penchait sur le chaudron fumant d'un élève, tournait la spatule, prélevait un peu de liquide et le reposait dans le chaudron. De temps en temps, il émettait une sorte du Hum hum énigmatique.  
Voyant que le professeur s'intéresser à un élève du fond de la classe, Anae se tourna discrètement vers sa voisine qui semblait perplexe, pour la conseiller :

- J'ai déjà fait cette potion, il faut que tu coupes ta feuille d'ipnoss en lamelles de quelques millimètres, attention, tu dois éviter de sectionner la tige, sinon la sève va s'écouler et là bonjour les dégâts ...

A peine eut-elle dit ces mots qu'une explosion se fit entendre, dans le coin de droite, près des meurtrières qui apportaient un peu de lumière. Avec un bruit assourdissant, la potion du dénommé Gwyd venait de jaillir du chaudron, telle un geyser.

- Je vous avez prévenu, s'écria Belladone furieux! Vous n'avez pas coupé correctement votre ipnoss et voilà le résultat, la sève a dû couler et ça a fait exploser votre philtre! C'est lamentable.

D'un geste, il effaça les traces du sinistre et reprit sa ronde, laissa Gwyd aux bords des larmes : il ne pouvait pas recommencer sa potion et de nouveau il aurait droit à un zéro!  
La suite du cours se déroula sans encombre, au bout des deux heures, les élèves apportèrent une petite fiole au professeur qui ne fit aucune remarque en voyant les couleurs différentes des potions : il y avait une petite majorité de potion de couleur grise, mais certaines étaient bleues, vertes ou oranges !

Le cours suivant était le cours de botanique, qui était commun aux Serpentards et aux Gryffondors. Un petit groupe de Serpentards, composé entre autre de Lucius, Anae, Bella et Severus attendaient devant la serre numéro 7 en discutant du cours de potion. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée bruyante des Gryffondors. Les Serpentards ignorèrent superbement les Gryffondors, mais une petite poignée d'entre eux ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Ils s'approchèrent des Serpentards.

- Alors, la nouvelle, s'exclama un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, je vois que tu t'es bien intégrée. Quel gâchis que tu sois obligée de fréquenter des gens pareils, continua-t-il en montrant de la tête Lucius puis Severus. Tu devrais éviter de traîner avec ...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, interrompu par Lucius, qui tendait sa main vers sa baguette.

- Black ! Il t'en a fallu une sacré dose de courage pour oser t'adresser à nous ... Non ... Ca ne peut pas être du courage, c'est de l'inconscience ...

Mais lui non plus ne put continuer, le professeur de Botanique, Mélisse fit rentrer les élèves. C'était une vieille femme très grande et très maigre, qui avait des membres très longs et noueux. Cette année était la dernière où elle enseignait.  
Elle répartit les élèves devant des tables où étaient disposés du terreau, des pots et des plants de Picépine : des sortes de plantes verdâtres et rondes. Anae se retrouva face à Sirius Black, le garçon qui l'avait apostrophé auparavant et à côté d'un de ses amis James Potter. Anae fit une grimace mais se retint de tout commentaire.

- Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par repiquer ces plants de Picépine. Ces plantes cachent très bien leurs épines, mais si elles se sentent menacées, la plante se met à gonfler avant de faire jaillir ses épines. Je vous rappelle que vous devez faire très attention, ces plants sont très susceptibles. A première vue, ils ont l'air inoffensifs, pourtant, leurs épines peuvent infliger de graves blessures. Tout d'abord vous devez mettre vos gants en peau dragon. Bien, maintenant, préparez le nouveau pot, mettez y au fond un lit de sable de quartz, puis une fine couche de copeaux de bois. Voilà, c'était le plus facile.

Le professeur Mélisse attendit que tout le monde se soit exécuté, puis elle enchaîna :

- Maintenant attention, si un peu de terre vient à toucher le haut de la plante, celle-ci risque de faire sortir ses épines! Bien, délicatement vous prenez entre vos mains la plante et vous la posez dans le nouveau pot, puis avec délicatesse vous l'entourez de terreau, faites très attention.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent avec prudence, sachant que les épines étaient très douloureuses à retirer.

Le professeur était occupée à surveiller l'opération de rempotage et donnait quelques conseils. Elle s'éloigna de la tables où était Anae qui précautionneusement ajoutait du terreau. A ce moment, Sirius fit un geste à James, ce dernier prit une poignée de terreau et la jeta sur le Picépine d'Anae, aussitôt il se mit à gonfler et fit jaillir ses épines. Anae poussa un cri et eut tout juste le temps de se protéger le visage avec ses mains. Le professeur Mélisse arriva en courant. Malgré ses gants en peau de dragon, les épines avaient infligés de sérieux dégâts aux mains d'Anae, ses bras avaient aussi été touchés. La douleur était telle que des larmes pointaient aux coins des yeux d'Anae. Le professeur Mélisse ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'accident mais envoya Anae à l'infirmerie, Lucius l'accompagna.

James et Sirius avait un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres et Lucius qui s'était approché d'Anae pour la soutenir, le vit. Il murmura de façon à être uniquement entendu des deux Gryffondors :

- Potter, t'es mort, tu vas le regretter amèrement.

Puis il sortit de la serre avec Anae.

Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, poussa de grands cris de désolation en voyant arriver Anae, celle-ci vaincue par la douleur s'écroula sur un lit.  
Sourde aux protestations de Lucius qui voulait rester, elle le renvoya et s'occupa de la jeune sorcière, tout en murmurant :

- Des Picépines, quelle idée. 

Elle mit quelques gouttes de Desintègra pour faire disparaître les gants et observer les dégâts. Les mains et les avant-bras d'Anae ressemblaient à un hérisson, là où les épines étaient entrées dans la peau, il y avait des marques rouges qui, par endroits, saignaient.

- Ma pauvre petite, il va falloir être courageuse, ça va faire mal. Tenez, buvez cette potion Senbien, ça vous aidera à supporter la douleur.

La potion avait un goût amer, mais Anae ne ressentait plus que des picotements désagréables.  
Madame Pomfresh alla chercher une autre bouteille en forme de cactus et aspergea les blessures d'Anae, aussitôt avec de petits bruits de bouchon, les épines sortirent de la peau.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, il faut maintenant attendre que ça cicatrice, c'est le moment le plus douloureux.

Elle recouvrit les mains et les bras d'Anae d'un baume violet.  
Elle laissa ensuite la jeune sorcière se reposer, avant que la douleur ne se réveille de nouveau.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV : LES MALHEURS DE SLAZ

Anae ne resta que quelques jours à l'infirmerie, le temps que ses mains guérissent totalement. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à les fermer et tenir, ne serait-ce qu'un verre d'eau, était une vraie torture.   
Lorsque Madame Pomfresh autorisa les visites, quelques amis virent la voir. Lucius, ayant appris comment cela était arrivé par le récit d'Anae, passait beaucoup de temps à parler de vengeance, à traiter Potter et Black de tous les noms ... Il était d'autant plus dégoûté que la prof de botanique n'avait pas été témoin de l'incident et qu'elle n'avait pris aucune sanction contre les deux Gryffondors. Narcissa et Bellatrix passaient aussi souvent que possible pour donner les dernières nouvelles à Anae.   
Elle eut droit également à la visite de Severus qui arriva avec Slaz, leur discussion banale fut brève car, à ce moment là, Madame Pomfresh arriva avec une nouvelle dose de potion pour accélérer la cicatrisation et les renvoya Severus.

Finalement, les dernières traces des Picépines disparurent et Anae put quitter l'infirmerie. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement : James Potter apparut ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il était accompagné par Sirius qui le soutenait, si ce dernier n'avait pas accompagné James, jamais Anae n'aurait pu le reconnaître. La sorcière en le voyant ne peut s'empêcher de rire : son visage avait complètement disparu, c'était une bouillie immonde avec des pustules purulentes, ça et là il y avait des taches verdâtres ou jaunâtres, du pus suintait de partout !   
Anae abandonna là les deux Gryffondors et retourna dans sa salle commune.  
Elle y trouva, sagement assis près du feu, Lucius.

- Félicitations, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

Lucius sursauta et se retourna.

- Tiens, Anae, enfin sortie ? Je suis content de te revoir. Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas! Joli sort!

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Bah oui, sur Potter, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

A ces mots, Lucius eut l'air absolument ravi, un grand sourire fendit son visage et ses yeux pétillèrent.

- Ca a marché ? C'est vrai ?

- Excellent résultat, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais c'est ... grandiose!

- Magnifique! Je devais agir discrètement, tu sais en tant que préfet, je ne suis pas censé prendre part à ce genre de chose... Alors j'ai jeté un sort à un des livres que Potter avait laissé sans surveillance à la bibliothèque : il était parti chercher je-ne-sais-quoi et j'en ai profité!

Il sortit de sa poche un minuscule flacon dans lequel il restait une larme grisâtre.

- J'ai l'honneur de te présenter ma dernière trouvaille, déclama-t-il fièrement : le Pupustule. Quelques gouttes suffisent pour transformer quelqu'un en une chose purulente. J'en ai déposé sur le livre de Potter, j'y ai jeté un sort d'expulsion, et j'ai refermé le livre. Dès qu'il l'a ouvert, le Pupustule lui a sauté à la figure. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir le résultat, il est parti si vite ... Et puis il ne valait mieux pas traîner dans les parages ... Alors quels sont les effets ?

- Disons que lorsque j'ai croisé Potter à l'infirmerie, il était méconnaissable, il n'avait plus de visage. C'était vraiment affreux ... mais tellement amusant.Vraiment t'es génial! 

- Eh oui, ajouta-t-il d'un air malicieux, c'est ça le génie!

Les jours passèrent et Potter était toujours cloîtré à l'infirmerie. Les professeurs essayèrent de savoir ce qui s'était passé mais le coupable ne put être démasqué. Cependant dans les couloirs, la tension était vive entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, d'autant plus que James était leur attrapeur et au vu des résultats décevants du 1er match de Quidditch, les Gryffondors allaient avoir besoin leur équipe au grand complet pour le match suivant.

Cela donnait donc lieu quelquefois à des règlements de compte au coin d'un couloir obscur, certains Serpentards furent atteints par des sortilèges de Bloquejambes, des Gryffondors se mirent à cracher des limaces... Les élèves de ces deux maisons répugnaient à se déplacer seuls. Pendant cette période, Rusard semblait de plus en plus présent, il surgissait à l'improviste pour disparaître aussitôt, toujours grommelant contre les élèves et leurs sales tours qui lui donnait plus de travail...  
Les profs, quant à eux, essayaient de venir à bout de cette situations, mais les élèves, redoublant de prudence ne se faisaient jamais prendre.

Slaz disparaissait régulièrement pour aller pratiquer son sport favori : la chasse au souris. Anae n'aimait pas trop le voir partir ainsi à l'aventure, mais le serpent devenait parfois insupportable s'il ne pouvait aller fouiner un peu partout ...

Le moment préféré de Slaz était l'aube, lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil apparaissaient dans le ciel encore endormi. Les dernières étoiles mourraient dans les feux du levant et le serpent, qui s'était glissé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre profitait du spectacle majestueux et réchauffait ses écailles. Puis quand le soleil était au-dessus de l'horizon, Slaz descendait de son observatoire et partait à la chasse. Il connaissait presque tous les moindres recoins susceptibles de lui fournir sa pitance, bien qu'il n'ait pas besoin de se nourrir tous les jours, il aimait chasser pour le plaisir, abandonnant sa proie, satisfait d'avoir fait encore une victime. Ce n'était pas un comportement typiquement reptilien, mais à force de vivre en compagnie des humains, il avait perdu certains instincts propres à son espèce pour ressembler aux humains.

Ce matin-là, Slaz avait quitté les sous-sols du collège pour gagner le premier étage. Il y avait découvert une petite pièce poussiéreuse où il aimait venir. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne put y parvenir, car au détour d'un couloir il tomba nez à nez sur Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard. A la vue du serpent, cette dernière fit le gros dos et se mit à cracher, les poils hérissés et les yeux flamboyants de colère. Le serpent, bien que plus petit que la chatte ne se laissa pas démonter. Il darda sa petite langue et émit plusieurs sifflements aigus pour impressionner le félin. Puis, tel un cobra, il se dressa pour dominer la chatte. Cette dernière, en colère, essaya d'une patte griffue d'atteindre Slaz, mais celui-ci vif comme l'éclair esquivait tous les coups. Tout comme les élèves, le serpent ne supportait pas Miss Teigne, aussi voulut-il lui donner une bonne leçon. Alors que la chatte tentait encore une fois de le griffer, Slaz, à la vitesse de la lumière planta ses crocs dans la patte de la chatte. Celle-ci poussa un miaulement de douleur, au moment même où son maître arrivait en courant. Rusard à la vue de sa chatte blessée, marmonna une injure et sans laisser le temps au serpent de s'enfuir, il s'en empara et le fourra dans un sac qu'il ferma hermétiquement. Sa chatte dans un bras, le sac avec Slaz dans l'autre, il s'en alla en maudissant cette affreuse bestiole et sa maîtresse.  
Pendant que se déroulait l'attaque, les élèves finissaient leur petit-déjeuner et déjà retournaient à leur salle commune pour prendre leurs affaires. Certains en sortant de la grande salle furent surpris de voir Rusard face à la porte, mais finalement personne ne s'inquiéta vraiment. Anae était en pleine discussion avec Narcissa quand Rusard fondit sur elle.

- Vous, la nouvelle, suivez-moi immédiatement !

Anae haussa les sourcils en direction de Narc issa.

- Et plus vite que ça ! hurla Rusard, dans mon bureau!

Anae, perplexe fit un petit signe à Narcissa et emboîta le pas à Rusard.

Elle se retrouva dans son bureau. Sur les étagères, étaient empilées tous les objets confisqués aux élèves : des bombabouses, des Explostylos, des araignées ensorcelées qui en une minute pouvaient condamner une porte en tissant une toile presque indestructible... Sur un mur était affiché ou plutôt encadré avec amour le règlement de l'école, certains articles avaient été écrits avec un stylo lumineux et les lettres clignotaient vivement. Rusard s'approcha d'un sac qui avait de violents soubresauts. En le voyant, Anae ne put retenir un cri et voulut l'ouvrir.

- Oh non, pas de ça, hurla Rusard. Il y a là dedans votre affreuse bestiole.

- Relâchez mon serpent immédiatement! 

- Ca m'étonnerait ! Son compte est bon, je l'ai surpris en train de mordre ma chatte. Je ne comprends pas que le directeur ait pu tolérer que cette sale bête vienne au château. D'ailleurs le professeur Dumbledore a été prévenu, il ne devrait plus tarder. Je vais me faire un plaisir d'anéantir cette vermine...

C'est alors que le professeur Dumbledore fit son entrée dans le minuscule bureau de Rusard dont les yeux s'illuminèrent à sa vue.

- Bonjour, Argus, que me vaut cette visite et... ah ... Miss Calisté ? Vous êtes ici ? Allons, Argus que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est son serpent, hurla Rusard, il a mordu ma pauvre Miss Teigne, j'exige qu'il soit puni et sa maîtresse aussi.

Dans le sac, le serpent émettait des sifflements de plus en plus véhements.

- Monsieur le directeur, je vous en prie, Slaz n'y ait pour rien, il s'est défendu quand la chatte l'a attaqué.

- MENSONGES, rugit Argus déchaîné, jamais ma chatte ne l'aurait attaqué, elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

- Allons, allons, Argus calmez-vous ! Toute cette histoire n'est qu'un malentendu, je suis sûr que ce serpent ne voulait pas attaquer votre chatte ...

- Ce n'est pas vrai! et puis vous savez bien, les serpents sont des créatures maléfiques.

Anae bondit à ces paroles, mais Dumbledore lui fit un signe de la main.

- Voyons, Argus il ne faut pas accorder foi à ce genre de bêtises. Et puis une morsure de ce serpent n'est pas venimeuse... Ce n'est qu'un banale querelle d'animaux.

A ces mots, Anae crut que Rusard aller s'étouffer, son visage avait pris une couleur rouge vif.

- Je crois que nous devrions en rester là, continua Dumbledore, imperturbable.

Il fit un petit geste de la main et le sac qui emprisonnait le serpent disparut. Anae s'empressa de récupérer Slaz.

- Bien, ce n'est qu'un regrettable incident. Mais à l'avenir, Miss Calisté je vous prie de surveiller votre animal, qu'il évite de se promener dans les étages, je pense que le sous-sol regorge assez de souris pour satisfaire votre animal. Est-ce bien compris, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Anae allait répliquer. 

- D'accord, monsieur, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Il est temps pour vous d'aller en classe, conclut-il avec douceur mais fermeté.

La dernière vision qu'eut Anae du bureau du concierge fut celle de Rusard les yeux exorbités, furieux de ne pouvoir venger sa chatte. Cependant les ennuis de Slaz étaient loin d'être finis ...

Anae ne desserra pas les dents de toute la matinée, la nouvelle des ennuis de Slaz avait circulé dans son groupe d'amis et tous maudissait le concierge, dans le même temps, le serpent devint la star du jour, puisqu'il avait donné une bonne leçon à Miss Teigne, ce que tous les élèves rêvaient de faire ! Pour le garder sous la main, Anae avait tressé ses cheveux et Slaz s'y était glissé, mais dès que quelqu'un faisait allusion à la bagarre du matin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sortir sa tête et de se pavaner, au grand dam d'Anae qui trouvait que ce genre de publicité n'était pas très approprié.

Le repas de midi n'arrangea rien : tout d'abord, en se rendant dans la grande salle, Anae se retrouva face à Rusard, qui ne put s'empêcher de marmonner qu'il l'avait à l'oeil, elle et ce fichu animal. 

Arriva ensuite le courrier, une flopée de hiboux envahit soudainement la grande salle, fonçant droit sur les élèves pour déposer qui des lettres, qui des paquets. Un grand -duc tout noir piqua avec grâce sur Anae et lui donna une petite lettre, avant de se poser sur ses épaules. 

- Tiens bonjour Hécate, j'espère que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles!

Pour toute réponse, Hécate donna un coup de bec affectueux puis repartit majestueusement.

Lucius, assis face à Anae, eut un regard interrogateur.

- C'était le hibou de ton père, n'est-ce pas ? Que te veut-il ?

- Bonne question, c'est rare que je reçoive une lettre de lui ...

Fébrilement, Anae décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit un parchemin, elle le parcourut rapidement des yeux avec une expression boudeuse. Puis elle le roula en boule rageuse.

- Mauvaises nouvelles ? interrogea Lucius.

- Disons que ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui font plaisir, tiens regarde.

Anae énervée, lui lança violemment la boule de parchemin froissée. Puis sans crier garde elle se leva de table et sortit de la grande salle sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis.

Un peu plus tard, Lucius retrouva Anae dans la bibliothèque. Elle était penchée sur un parchemin. "La communauté des sorcières de Salem au XVIII ème siècle, expliquez pourquoi le mouvement a pris une telle ampleur" lut Lucius par dessus son épaule. Anae tenait toujours sa plume d'aigle qui gouttait sur le parchemin, et, à en juger par la grandeur de la tache qui envahissait la feuille, cela faisait un long moment qu'Anae restait ainsi la main en l'air.

- Si tu continues ainsi, ton parchemin va être tout noir, lui chuchota Lucius.

- Ah, c'est toi ? sursauta-t-elle. Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.

Anae baissa les yeux sur son rouleau taché, elle reposa sa plume dans l'encrier, puis d'un petit coup de baguette, elle fit disparaître la tache.

- Tu m'as l'air soucieuse, c'est à cause de cette lettre ?

- Oui et non.

A ce moment, la bibliothécaire, Madame Booky, une grosse sorcière aux cheveux gris, s'approcha des deux Serpentards et les réprimanda pour avoir discuté.

- Viens, allons dehors, proposa Anae.

Elle rassembla ses affaires et sortit accompagnée de Lucius.

Comme le froid n'était pas encore trop vif pour un mois de novembre, ils décidèrent d'aller se dégourdir les jambes dans le parc ; de plus, il leur restait une petite heure avant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques du Professeur Beth Tiole qui avait lieu sur les rives du lac.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, demanda Lucius.

- Après avoir reçu la lettre, j'étais très en colère! Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si Slaz a eu des ennuis! Comme si j'avais délibérément envoyé Slaz faire l'idiot avec ce satanée chat, pour me faire remarquer ! Faut pas exagérer! J'en ai parlé avec Slaz et nous nous sommes disputés, tu sais comme il peut être têtu quand il s'y met.

- Ca c'est vrai, une véritable tête de mule.

- Enfin bref, Slaz s'est vexé et il est parti je ne sais où. J'espère qu'il ne va pas encore faire de bêtises!

- Allons, ne t'inquiète pas, il a peut-être mauvais caractère, mais il n'est pas complètement idiot au point de te créer des problèmes. Il sait que si c'est le cas, il peut lui aussi avoir des comptes à rendre...

- Oui, oui, je sais, mais je m'inquiète quand même, imagine que Rusard tombe sur lui, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Si ce sale Crac-Mol ose lever la main sur mon serpent ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Rusard serait un Crac-Mol ? Tu rigoles ?

- Arrête, tu ne le savais pas ? 

- Non ...

- Eh bien, je l'ai senti, ou plutôt j'ai senti cette absence d'aura magique lorsque j'étais dans son bureau !

- Cette école va de plus en plus mal : entre Dumbledore, cet hybride de garde-chasse, un crac-mol et des sangs de bourbe. C'est le comble! On est tombé bien bas. Voyons un peu qu'est-ce qui nous manque ?

- Des loups-garous ? des vampires ? proposa Anae qui avait retrouvé le sourire. 

A ce moment, un cri retentit :

- Anae !

La jeune sorcière se retourna et vit Severus qui courait vers elle à toute vitesse. Il portait quelque chose entre ses bras. Quand il parvint à ses côtés, Anae se rendit compte avec horreur que Slaz gisait dans ses bras, elle ne put retenir un cri.

- Severus! Que s'est-il passé ?

Le sorcier, aux cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient dans les yeux avait du mal à retrouver son souffle.

- J'allais à la bibliothèque ... commença-t-il entre deux grandes expirations, j'ai cru entendre des plaintes ... Je suis allé voir ... dans un couloir obscur ... et là ...

Il s'arrêta un instant et reprit son souffle.

- Au début, j'ai cru qu'il n'y avait personne, et puis ... j'allai faire demi-tour ... et j'ai vu deux yeux qui flamboyaient ... J'ai fait de la lumière et là ... j'ai trouvé ton serpent aux prises avec un grand chien noir !

- Quoi un chien, comment est-ce possible, il n'y a pas de chien à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pendant un instant, j'ai cru que c'était le Sinistros, puis je me suis dit que c'était impossible, jamais le Sinistros ne s'amuserait à s'en prendre à un serpent. J'ai réussi à le séparer, je crois que j'ai mis le chien KO.

Slaz toujours dans les bras de Severus remuait faiblement.

- Tu crois que c'est grave, demanda Anae très inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Severus, il a l'air mal en point.

- Tu devrais l'emmener voir Madame Tiole, elle doit pouvoir faire quelque chose, intervint Lucius.

Ils prirent le chemin de la salle des rives du lac, avec un peu de chance, la prof y serait déjà.  
Severus donna le serpent à Anae et celle-ci s'exclama :

- Mais tu es blessé! Ta main saigne.

- Oh c'est rien, répondit Severus un peu gêné, ce satané chien m'a mordu. 

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, ajouta Lucius, on ne sait jamais.

- Il a raison, cette morsure n'est pas très belle.

- D'accord, consentit Severus. Mais tiens-moi au courant pour ton serpent !

- Pas de problème, je ne saurai jamais assez te remercier!

- Bah c'était rien ...

Severus commença à se diriger vers l'infirmerie, quand il s'arrêta et rebroussa chemin.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit. Quand j'ai ramassé ton serpent, il m'a quand même expliqué ce qui s'était passé.

- Et alors ?

- Il était parti chasser, quand il a entendu des bruits, il a voulu aller voir quand il est tombé sur un gros rat grassouillet. Il avait commencé à l'étouffer, quand ce gros chien noir lui a sauté dessus, comme s'il voulait protéger le rat. C'est très étrange.

- En effet, c'est bizarre. Ecoute, on en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ? Va te soigner, je vais m'occuper de Slaz et on verra ça après d'accord ?

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Severus s'éloigna, tandis que Lucius accompagnait Anae.

- C'est quand même bizarre, cette histoire, s'exclama Lucius.

- Oui, très étrange...

Ils continuèrent leur chemin sans dire un mot. Le professeur Tiole était effectivement sur les rives du lac, les pieds dans l'eau, elle tenait une grosse épuisette et manifestement elle essayait d'attraper quelques bestioles. En voyant les deux Serpentards arriver, elle eut un grand sourire. C'était une petite sorcière aux cheveux noirs coupés très courts, elle avait de grands yeux violets. 

- Oh là, vous êtes en avance vous deux, mais ce n'est pas grave, vous allez pouvoir m'aider !

- Professeur, mon serpent, expliqua Anae, il est blessé est-ce que vous pourriez ...

- Pas de problème !

Avec célérité, elle sortit de l'eau, jeta son épuisette dans l'herbe, retroussa ses manches et prit Slaz. Elle l'examina attentivement, palpa les écailles autour des blessures qui saignaient un peu. Elle releva la tête et demanda :

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il s'est fait mordre par un chien.

- Un chien ? Ici à Poudlard ! Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui, dites-moi, est-ce que c'est grave ?

- Les blessures sont assez profondes, mais je pense que ça ira. Laissez-moi m'en occuper, il sera debout d'ici quelque temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais aller le soigner, vous deux restez ici ! Il restera quelques jours dans mon bureau pour que je puisse le surveiller.

A ces mots, elle se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le château. 

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle revint.

- Tout va bien, il se repose.

- Merci professeur.

- Puisque vous êtes là, vous ne pourriez pas me donner un coup de main ? Je dois attraper quelques Crachottes pour le cours, mais elles sont très vives, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue. 

Lucius et Anae se regardèrent, ils pouvaient difficilement refuser.

- Très bien, dit Madame Tiole en les voyant acquiescer, voici deux épuisettes (qu'elle fit apparaître), jetez à vos jambes un sort d'imperméabilité et venez avec moi.

- Excusez moi, demanda Lucius, mais ça ressemble à quoi une Crachotte ?

Le professeur lui fit alors signe de se taire et d'un grand mouvement, elle abattit son épuisette dans l'eau. Triomphante, elle la releva, le filet bougeait avec vivacité. Elle renversa son contenu dans un grand aquarium qui était posé dans l'herbe.

- Voici une Crachotte !

Dans l'aquarium, une grosse grenouille nageait frénétiquement. Elle était énorme, d'une couleur grise et verte. Soudain, elle sortit la tête hors de l'eau et cracha un long jet d'eau, lorsqu'il toucha le verre, de gros bouillons apparurent, comme si la vitre allait fondre.  
Les deux Serpentards eurent un mouvement de recul.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai jeté un sort à l'aquarium, le verre ne pourra pas être détruit! Allez venez m'aider !

A contrecoeur, Lucius et Anae chassèrent les crachottes. L'aquarium fut rapidement rempli et à leur grand soulagement, la prof arrêta la capture.

- Merci, pour votre aide je vais accorder 10 points à Serpentards. 

Finalement, les Serpentards et les Serdaigles arrivèrent et le cours commença.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE V : LE CLUB DE DUEL

La journée qui avait vu la blessure de Slaz semblait ne jamais vouloir finir. Le cours de soins aux créatures magiques tiraient en longueur : passée la surprise des étranges crachottes, le cours devint ennuyeux. La prof leur expliqua les diverses utilisations du jet de Crachotte. Elle leur donna un devoir à faire : au moins 30cm de parchemin sur les propriétés du jet de Crachotte dilué. Pour couronner le tout, Anae avait pris froid et elle n'arrêta pas d'éternuer pendant tout le cours.

- Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça, grogna-t-elle entre deux éternuements.

Finalement, le professeur Tiole les relâcha et ils se pressèrent pour rentrer au château. 

Le cours suivant, le cours de métamorphose se passa sans incident, pour une fois. Puis ils se rendirent au dernier cours de la journée : sortilèges. Ils se perfectionnèrent dans les sortilèges de Passinaperçu : qui permettaient au sorcier de ne pas se faire remarquer. Pendant que le professeur faisait une démonstration, un élève de Serdaigle, Lucka, un petit blondinet regarda par la fenêtre et s'exclama :

- Eh regardez ! Il neige !

Puis il ajouta discrètement :

- Neige en novembre, Noël en décembre !

Le professeur venait de faire sa réapparition juste derrière Lucka et celui-ci en entendant rire ses camarades, crut qu'ils riaient de sa blague.

- Merci monsieur Maxwell, pour cette remarque intelligente, puisque vous ne prenez pas la peine d'écouter, c'est que vous avez tout compris, venez donc nous faire une petite démonstration ! 

Lucka, pris sur le fait, rougit et dut s'avancer au centre de la pièce sous les rires des autres élèves. Rires qui redoublèrent car son sortilège ne fonctionna qu'à moitié : tout le bas du corps était visible, tandis que le haut avait pris l'aspect du mur devant lequel il se tenait.

- Eh bien, monsieur Maxwell, vous êtes plus doué pour la météo que pour ce sortilège.

Puis s'adressant à tout la classe, le professeur poursuivit :

- Que tous ceux qui ne maîtrisent pas ce sortilège s'y entraînent pour le prochain cours, car nous passerons au niveau supérieur !

Le cours se termina dans la bonne humeur et les élèves ravis d'avoir fini cette journée, s'éparpillèrent en courant dans les couloirs.

Anae décida d'aller prendre des nouvelles de Severus car celui-ci n'avait assisté à aucun des cours de l'après-midi. Lucius qui n'avait pas du tout envie de se plonger dans ses devoirs, décida de l'accompagner.

Ils empruntèrent les escaliers, mais ceux-ci décidèrent non pas de les conduire au dernier étage mais au deuxième. Après bien des détours, ils arrivèrent dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie. Des tableaux qui représentaient en grande majorité d'illustres sorciers médecins égayaient le couloir. Ca et là, on voyait des sorciers dans des laboratoires, testant de nouvelles potions, un des sorciers semblaient avoir eu des problèmes, car un gros nuage noir fumait sur la toile et la cadre avait été brûlé par endroit. Anae et Lucius allaient arriver au dernier coude du couloir, quand ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement, des voix se faisaient entendre.

- Alors, Snivellus, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, s'exclama une voix. Tu t'es fais un gros bobo ? 

Plusieurs rires résonnèrent.

- Et toi Potter ? Tu peux enfin te montrer, remarque je me demande si madame Pomfresh a vraiment fait quelque chose pour toi, tu...

- La ferme, hurla une autre voix, celle de Potter. Tu sembles être bien renseigné, c'était une de tes idées ? 

Lucius et Anae sortirent leurs baguettes et s'avancèrent.   
Severus avait été acculé dans un coin, contre une vieille armure, par James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow.

- Trois contre un, votre courage est désarmant, s'écria Lucius.

Les trois Gryffondors se retournèrent brusquement, visiblement surpris.

- Oh, oh, s'exclama Sirius dont le front s'ornait d'une grosse bosse. Voilà la cavalerie qui arrive. Faudra que tu m'expliques, Malefoy, comment un gars comme toi a réussi à être préfet, c'est ton père qui a acheté ta nomination ?

Lucius allait répliquer, mais Anae le devança :

- Dis donc Black, joli ton front, t'avais tellement la grosse tête que tu t'es cogné dans les portes ?

- La ferme ! hurla Black.

Il leva sa baguette, mais n'eut pas le temps de jeter un sort à Anae, car à ce moment la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brutalement et madame Pomfresh, hors d'elle, apparut :

- Mais, que se passe-t-il ici ? Vous êtes devant une infirmerie, on a besoin de calme ICI !

Puis voyant les baguettes sorties, elle ajouta :

- Vous n'alliez tout de même pas vous battre ? Puisque c'est ça, j'enlève 10 points à chacun de vous. Et si vous n'avez rien à faire ici, filez vite! 

Aussitôt les baguettes disparurent dans les robes de sorcier.  
Anae et Sirius continuaient à s'affronter du regard.

- Eh la nouvelle, on en a pas fini, si tu as du courage, viens demain soir au club de duel, je serai ravi de te donner une bonne leçon ! A moins que t'aies trop peur!

- Peur ? Moi ? rit Anae. Très bien, Black, demain soir ... 

Puis s'adressant aux deux autres Gryffondors, elle ajouta : 

- Profitez bien de votre copain, car je doute qu'après demain soir, il soit encore en état !

- C'est ce qu'on verra, répliqua Sirius. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. 

Anae, Lucius et Severus s'éloignèrent tandis que les Gryffondors rentraient dans l'infirmerie. Le lendemain, le soleil s'était à peine levé que la rumeur avait déjà enflammé tous les esprits : elle s'était propagée comme un feu de paille : Sirius s'était vanté et avait raconté à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il allait donné une leçon à cette nouvelle. Pendant les interclasses, les pronostics allaient bon train et certains Gryffondors s'étaient transformés en bookmakers, un trafic de noises, de mornilles et même de gallions s'était peu à peu organisé. Les pièces changeaient de mains aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient sorties des bourses ! Les Gryffondors avaient une confiance absolue en leur nouveau champion.  
Les Serpentards, eux, étaient assez partagés : certains ne savaient pas quoi penser de cette nouvelle, mais Lucius était confiant, et s'empressait de le faire savoir. Ce qui au bout d'une heure commença à énerver Anae, mais au fond d'elle, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Narcissa et Bellatrix trouvaient qu'Anae avait un sacré culot d'affronter Sirius et attendaient de voir le résultat. Severus, quant à lui, semblait gêner de toute cette histoire : il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir mis Anae dans cette situation. Il lui fit savoir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui rétorqua Anae, ce minus ne m'impressionne pas du tout !

- Oui, mais ...

- Y a pas de "oui mais" qui compte. Tu le verras par toi-même ce soir !

Les seuls qui ne semblaient pas se rendre de compte de ce qui se passait étaient les profs. Bien sûr les cinquième années étaient inhabituellement bruyantes, mais ils accusèrent les élèves de "faire la neige".  
Les cours passèrent trop lentement aux yeux des cinquième années qui en ce jour, furent les champions de la maladresse et de l'inattention : le cours de potions des Gryffondors fut une véritable catastrophe : trois chaudrons furent renverser, la majorité des potions produisit une fumée violette malodorante. Le professeur Belladone finit pas s'énerver et donna des devoirs supplémentaires. Mais même cela ne put entamer leur enthousiasme !  
Les cours des Serpentards ne furent pas mieux : en histoire de la magie, enseignée par le seul professeur fantôme, le professeur Binns, chacun se désintéressa encore plus rapidement de chasse aux sorcières en Nouvelle-Angleterre. Les élèves essayaient de donner des conseils à Anae, lui proposant des sorts tous plus extravagants les uns des autres.

Finalement, le dîner s'acheva et un flot inhabituel d'élèves envahit la salle de duel. Chacun essayait de pousser l'autre pour être au plus près de l'estrade afin de ne rien manquer du spectacle!   
Lucius, Anae, Narcissa, Bella et Severus avait pris place au premier rang, de l'autre côté, à l'opposé se tenaient Sirius, James, Rémus et Peter. Rémus, le préfet des Gryffondors, secouait la tête comme pour montrer qu'il n'approuvait ce qui allait se passer. Les élèves attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée du professeur de DCFM qui s'occupait de ce club.

Le professeur Arèseth fit son apparition par une petite porte dérobée. Il y eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant la foule présente ce soir-là. C'était un petit sorcier à la longue barbe tressée, ses cheveux châtains étaient eux aussi tressés en une toute petite tresse qui touchait à peine sa nuque. Il monta sur l'estrade et prit la parole, d'une voix fluette :

- Bien, bien, je vois que nous avons plein de monde ce soir ! C'est parfait de voir que vous vous intéressez à la noble pratique des duels.

Personne n'écoutait les paroles du professeur, ses habituelles recommandations passèrent au-dessus de tout le monde.  
Voyant son absence de succès, il enchaîna rapidement :

- Bien, bien, je vois que vous êtes impatients de passer à la pratique. Y a-t-il des volontaires ?

Seulement deux mains se levèrent, personne n'osait troubler ce règlement de compte.

- Bien, bien, je vois qu'il y a des intéressés. Montez donc sur l'estrade.

Anae grimpa sur l'estrade recouverte d'un tapis moiré, à l'autre bout apparut Sirius. Le professeur était toujours au centre.

- Bien, bien, je vois que notre nouvelle élève va nous faire une petite démonstration, miss Calisté ... euh, c'est bien ça. 

Anae acquiesça. Les deux adversaires s'affrontèrent du regard, cherchant à faire ciller l'autre, mais aucun ne baissa le regard. La tension en devenait presque palpable. Sirius eut un rictus et les yeux d'Anae flamboyèrent de haine.  
Le professeur Arèseth jugea les deux adversaires et s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Bien, bien, je vois que vous êtes prêts, je vous rappelle que le but est de désarmer l'adversaire, pas de le blesser. Venez vous saluer.

Anae et Sirius s'avancèrent.

- Alors la nouvelle, prête à prendre une raclée, chuchota-t-il.

- Eclaire-moi Sirius, tu as voulu m'affronter ici, sous les yeux d'un prof, pour être sûr que je ne te fasse pas trop mal?

- Tu vas le regretter !

Anae haussa les épaules.  
Les deux élèves se saluèrent puis chacun recula de dix pas.  
Le professeur toussa,

-Bien, bien, je vois que ça va commencer. Attention à trois, lancez chacun un sort. UN, DE...

Le professeur n'eut pas le temps de finir, Sirius venait de lancer un "rictusempra". Mais Anae avait anticipé, son "protego" fit rebondir l'attaque. Elle enchaîna avec un "flipendo" qui déséquilibra Sirius, encore à terre, sous les cris des Gryffondors, il envoya un "Stupefix", mais là encore le "protego" d'Anae fit des merveilles.

- Eh, la nouvelle, tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal, lui cria-t-il.

Anae ne répondit pas toujours très concentrée. Les sorts fusaient de chaque côté sans atteindre réellement les deux adversaires. Un florilège d'étincelles envahit l'estrade et cacha Anae et Sirius à la vue des spectateurs, quand les étincelles disparurent, chacun remarqua que les deux élèves étaient toujours debout, Sirius paraissent un peu plus débraillé, et la tresse d'Anae s'était défaite, ses cheveux volaient derrière elle.  
Le "protego" d'Anae ne fut pas assez rapide cette fois, et le "rictusempra" de Sirius réussit à la faire tomber. Il eut un sourire de triomphe qui se fana bien vite en voyant le regard déterminé d'Anae. Elle décida de régler son compte à cet arrogant une bonne fois pour toute.

- Pugnatio, lança-t-elle.

Un éclair doré jaillit de la baguette d'Anae et frappa de plein fouet Sirius qui s'écroula.

Craignant que le duel dégénère en guerre et fasse des blessés, le professeur intervient et déclara qu'Anae avait vaincu Sirius, mais ce dernier ne voulait pas laisser filer la victoire. Sournoisement, il lança un "impeditum". Anae prit le sort de plein fouet et tomber à genoux, mais elle n'avait pas pour autant lâché sa baguette et elle désarma Sirius grâce à son "expelliarmus" qui fit s'envoler sa baguette. Anae s'en empara. Le professeur, outré d'une telle attitude enleva cinq points aux Gryffondors sous les huées de ceux-ci.

Cette fois, Anae, sans contestation, fut déclarée vainqueur. Une explosion de joie se fit entendre du côté des Serpentards. Les cris couvrirent les paroles de la sorcière qui fut uniquement entendue de Sirius.

- La prochaine fois, trouve un adversaire à ta taille.

Puis s'adressant aux amis de Sirius, elle leur demanda :

- Alors, d'autres volontaires ?

Mais le professeur, que cette démonstration avait un peu refroidi déclara que c'était tout pour ce soir. Il félicita Anae pour son magnifique "pugnatio" et congédia tout le monde.

Les Gryffondors retournèrent dans leur salle commune, les poches vides de quelques pièces, tandis que les Serpentards acclamaient Anae. La salle commune des Serpentards était encore envahie par les cinquièmes années malgré l'heure tardive. On aurait cru qu'ils venaient de remporter la coupe de Quidditch : la Bieraubeurre coulait à flots, et certains s'empiffraient de gâteaux qui étaient apparus comme par magie.  
Anae était gênée de susciter autant d'attentions. Toute cette agitation la mettait mal à l'aise. Le temps d'une soirée elle était devenue une légende vivante pour ses condisciples. Elle s'approcha de Lucius et lui murmura qu'elle allait se coucher. Il essaya de la convaincre de rester, mais elle secoua la tête et prétexta que son duel l'avait épuisée.

- A d'autre, lui répondit Lucius, je sais ce dont tu es capable, et ce n'est pas ces quelques sorts qui peuvent te fatiguer!Allez, reste encore un peu.

- Non, Lucius, je monte, je suis crevée.

A ce moment arriva Bellatrix qui s'adressa à Lucius.

- Tu vas râler, mon vieux, mais je crois qu'on devrait calmer tout ce monde. On est des préfets et je crois qu'il est temps pour tout le monde d'aller se coucher. En plus, si ça continue, Belladone va nous tomber dessus.

- Rabat-joie.

Anae vint au secours de Bella.

- Elle a raison, tu sais, Lucius, je crois que nous avons eu assez d'histoire pour aujourd'hui.

- Je vois, c'est une conspiration féminine c'est ça ?

- Exactement Lucius, et tu ne peux rien contre nous, je suis sûr qu'Anae serait ravie de te donner une petite leçon ...

- Sérieusement Anae, tu n'oserais pas ? demanda Lucius qui semblait outré. N'écoute pas Bella, elle ne raconte que des bêtises ...

- Solidarité féminine mon cher, je suis entièrement d'accord avec Bella.

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire et Lucius finit par s'exécuter.  
Obliger tout le monde à aller se coucher ne fut pas une mince affaire, mais l'idée que Belladone puisse débarquer finit par calmer les plus fêtards. La salle commune fut enfin vide ou presque : il ne restait plus que le petit noyau dur des Serpentards : à savoir Anae, Lucius et Bella. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et chacun gagna son dortoir.

A peine eut-elle posé sa tête sur son oreiller qu'Anae sombra dans un profond sommeil.  
Dehors, un fin quartier de lune se levait dans le ciel où brillaient froidement quelques étoiles. Un vent aussi glacé que l'haleine de la mort se leva et poussa de sombres nuages qui déversèrent d'innombrables flocons de neige. Bientôt une couche épaisse recouvrit Poudlard et son parc endormi. 

Le lendemain, la passion des Serpentards pour leur nouvelle héroïne n'était pas retombée. Anae devant les félicitations ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir.

- Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par ressembler à une tomate, se moque Lucius.

- Très drôle, Lucius.

Anae rassemblait ses affaires pour les cours de la matinée. Lucius remarqua un petit paquet.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en s'emparant.

Anae essaya de l'en empêcher, mais Lucius fut plus rapide.

- Arrête Lucius, rend-moi ça s'il te plaît.

Anae se mit à rougir encore plus vivement.

- Pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce que c'est !

- Je t'en prie, Lucius, ce n'est rien !

Soudain Anae sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle essaya de le cacher à son ami, mais il ne fut pas dupe. Il reposa le paquet sans dire un mot.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Il prit Anae dans ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter, mais ce fut trop et elle fondit en larmes.

- Anae, ne pleure pas, je suis vraiment désolé ...

Il la berça contre lui, mais les sanglots ne voulaient pas s'arrêter.  
Severus qui passait par là, interrogea Lucius du regard, et pour toute réponse eut droit à un haussement des yeux dubitatif. Alors il continua son chemin.  
Anae pleurait toujours. Lucius prit son visage entre ses mains et délicatement essaya les larmes. Puis peu à peu Anae reprit le contrôle et elle cessa de pleurer.

- C'est rien Lucius, mais depuis hier, je ne me sens pas bien. Je crois que ça va aller maintenant.

Elle esquiva un timide sourire.

- Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi, si tu veux qu'on en parle, si tu as besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, je serai là. Mais si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je comprendrai aussi.

- Je sais Lucius, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Depuis que nous sommes tout petits, tu as toujours été à mes côtés.

Une dernière larme perla à ses yeux et Lucius la fit disparaître.

- J'étais inquiète pour Slaz, mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je crois qu'on devrait y aller maintenant.

Lucius qui la tenait toujours contre lui, déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Merci, lui répondit-elle.

La journée se passa sans incident. Anae craignait que Black et ses compères veuillent se venger, mais bizarrement ils passèrent presque inaperçus.

- Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, expliqua Lucius. On ferait mieux de se méfier.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça Anae qui avait retrouvé toute sa gaieté. Que fais-tu maintenant ? Tu vas bosser à la bibliothèque ?

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix vu le nombre de devoirs que nous avons à faire. Pourquoi, tu voulais faire autre chose ?

- Non, non, enfin je crois que je vais aller voir si je peux avoir des nouvelles de Slaz.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, va travailler.

Lucius eut un regard interrogatif : de nouveau Anae s'était mise à rougir et vraisemblablement elle cherchait à se débarrasser de lui.

Il décida de la laisser tranquille.

- Bon, alors à toute à l'heure. Dis tu me tiens au courant pour Slaz ?

- D'accord, répondit-elle visiblement soulagée que Lucius reste à la bibliothèque.

Son sac sur les épaules, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du prof Tiole. Par chance, celle-ci était dans son bureau et Anae put constater que son serpent semblait aller mieux.  
Rassurée elle l'abandonna aux bons soins de la prof et erra dans les couloirs, perdue dans ses pensées. Soudain, elle tomba nez à nez avec un groupe de Serpentard en pleine discussion, parmi eux elle reconnut un certain Antonin et Severus. Celui-ci abandonna les Serpentards et aborda Anae.

- Salut Anae.

- Salut Severus.

- Comment va ton serpent ? Tu as pu avoir de ses nouvelles ?

- Oh oui, je sors du bureau du prof, il va mieux et je pourrais le récupérer dans quelques jours.

- Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle !

Un silence lourd et gêné s'installa alors. Anae jouait nerveusement avec les bretelles de son sac et Severus gardait les yeux baissés.

- Dis ...

- Dis...

Les deux se regardèrent et sourirent.

- Toi d'abord Severus, je t'ai interrompu.

- Ce n'est pas grave, vas-y je t'écoute.

Ils furent de nouveau interrompus par un groupe de Gryffondors enjoués qui rigolèrent en passant près d'eux.  
Anae attendit qu'ils se soient éloignés :

- Euh, tu connais pas un coin un peu plus tranquille ! Y a trop de monde à mon goût ici.

- Ok, suis moi, il y a une petite salle pas loin. Elle est vide, on sera tranquille.

- D'accord, allons y.

Severus guida Anae dans les couloirs, puis il s'arrêta devant une vieille armure rouillée.

- Voilà, on y est, je crois que la plupart de élèves et des profs ignorent l'existence de cette salle.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il tapota sur le socle de l'armure. Elle pivota, à la grande surprise d'Anae, sans bruit. Le salle était plongée dans la pénombre.

- Lumos, dit Severus et une douce lueur éclaira la pièce.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir servi de salle de classe. Un vieux tapis recouvrait le plancher, un canapé poussiéreux trônait au centre de la pièce et deux fauteuils recouverts d'un drap ressemblaient à deux fantômes.

- Alors, que voulais-tu me dire, demanda timidement Anae.

Elle n'osait pas entamer la conversation.  
Severus semblait être aussi gêné qu'elle.  
Finalement il se lança :

- Eh, bien, ce matin, je t'ai vu pleurer et je ... m'inquiétais un peu ... c'est tout...

- Ah, soupira Anae, je crois que j'ai eu un coup de blues, voilà tout. Tu sais, ça a pas été tous les jours facile depuis que je suis arrivée. J'ai de la chance de connaître Lucius, mais je suis du genre timide et j'ai du mal à me lier avec les gens.

A mesure que les paroles sortaient de sa bouche, Anae s'étonnait de pouvoir se confier aussi facilement.

- Et puis, continua-t-elle, cette histoire avec Slaz...

- Je comprends, tu sais je ne voulais pas être indiscret ...

- Mais tu ne l'as pas été. Tu sais, c'est drôle que j'aie réussi à te raconter tout ça, c'est pas mon genre de me confier ainsi. 

Severus se mit à rougir et se promena dans la salle pour cacher son trouble.

- D'ailleurs, Severus, je voulais te remercier.

Ce fut au tour d'Anae de se mettre à rougir en disant cela.

- Me remercier, mais de quoi ?

- Pour Slaz... je crois que tu lui as sauvé la vie et puis tu as été blessé, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement. J'en suis désolée. 

Severus avait arrêté de faire les cent pas. Il se tenait de nouveau près d'Anae.  
Elle sortit un petit paquet de son sac, celui-là même que Lucius avait pris le matin. Elle le lui tendit.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi ... 

Elle n'en dit pas plus et rougit.

- Je ne peux pas accepter, Anae.

- S'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle très embarrassée.

Severus hésita puis finit par accepter.  
Elle lui donna le paquet et à cet instant leurs doigts se rencontrèrent. Leurs regards se croisèrent, aussitôt ils baissèrent les yeux et se mirent à rougir de plus belle. Puis comme à regret, leurs doigts se séparèrent.

- Merci beaucoup, réussit enfin à dire Severus.

- Ouvre-le, j'espère que ça te plaira.

Severus déchira le paquet et découvrit un petit volume noir. La couverture était en cuir noir, des lettres dorées annonçait le titre : De Malevolis Incantationibus.

- Anae, tu n'aurais pas dû ... ce livre est très rare, c'est trop beau, je peux pas accepter.

- S'il te plaît Severus, accepte. Ca me ferait plaisir. Et puis, tout bon mage noir se doit de posséder ce livre.

- Très bien, mais si tu changes d'avis ... 

- Non, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Severus allait s'avancer pour la serrer dans ses bras, mais il retint son geste.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI : UN MOIS DE DECEMBRE MOUVEMENTE

Le mois de novembre prit fin sous une épaisse couche de neige et avec décembre, la neige et le froid régnèrent en maître. Les élèves tous excités par l'approche des vacances et de Noël avaient du mal à rester concentrés. Qu'ils soient Serpentards ou Gryffondors, chacun ne pensaient à l'arrivée des vacances tant attendues, pourtant les profs ne s'en préoccupaient pas : ils donnaient toujours plus de devoirs à leurs élèves et ne cessaient de rabâcher aux cinquième années que les vacances leur seraient utiles pour réviser.

Anae qui suivait, sans ses amis, les cours de divination avec les Gryffondors eut une mauvaise surprise. Leur professeur de divination, Horace Saitou qui était un grand sorcier dans la fleur d'âge, ses cheveux noirs commençaient à être parsemés de fils argentés vouait une passion toute particulière à l'astrologie. Il axait tous ses cours autour de cette seule manière de prévoir l'avenir. Cette année, il venait d'avoir une idée qu'il qualifiait lui-même de géniale : en consultant les dates de naissance de ses élèves, il eut la brillante idée (toujours d'après lui) de donner à chaque début de mois, les dates des anniversaires des élèves et demandait à toute sa classe de préparer les thèmes astrales des heureux élus.

Ainsi au début du mois de décembre, le professeur Saitou annonça à sa classe les différents thèmes à préparer :

- Pour ce dernier mois de l'année, vous aurez un peu plus de travail, car plusieurs d'entre vous ont eu la bonne idée de naître pendant ce mois si important de l'année. Voici la liste de thèmes à me présenter : le 3 décembre à 14h51 votre camarade Rémus Lupin des Gryffondors est né, ensuite, un autre Gryffondors : Luban Stevens qui lui est né le 15 à 02h36 et enfin notre nouvelle élève : Anae Calisté qui elle est née le 21 à 16h 48. Je vous demande donc me préparer ces 3 thèmes astraux et de me les rendre pour la semaine prochaine, je choisirai les meilleurs copies et nous les lirons tous ensembles. Attention, j'attends de vous une analyse scrupuleuse, je ne tolèrerai aucune imbécillité !

A ces mots, le professeur se tourna vers Sirius Black et fit les gros yeux.

- Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons continuer notre étude sur la position de Vénus et de Mercure dans l'alignement interplanétaire et nous verrons l'importance de ces deux planètes pour les natifs de novembre et de décembre.

Le cours se poursuivit ainsi pendant deux heures, durant lesquelles le prof s'extasiait devant l'influence positive de Vénus.

Lorsque le cours prit finalement fin, Anae se dépêcha de sortir mais en passant devant la table où se tenait Sirius et Rémus, elle ne put qu'entendre les moqueries de Black. Elle l'ignora superbement et regagna sa salle commune.

Lorsqu'elle y arriva, une foule compacte de Serpentards se massait devant le tableau d'affichage, des murmures excités montaient des premiers rangs, Anae s'approcha et vit ce qui provoquait une telle effervescence : une nouvelle affiche était placardée :   
Grand Bal de fin d'année  
Cette année, le bal de Noël aura lieu le 20 décembre au soir.  
Il se tiendra dans la grande salle, et débutera à 20h00 ...  
Anae ne put voir la suite car trop d'élèves se pressaient devant le tableau.  
Un nouveau sujet de discussion occupa désormais tous les esprits : qui irait avec qui ! Les filles se tenaient par groupes de 3 ou 4 dans les couloirs et dévisageaient les garçons qui passaient devant elles. Elles se mettaient alors à glousser, à rougir et à lancer des regards enflammés à certains. Les garçons étaient partagés : certains d'un air conquérants allaient inviter la fille de leur choix tandis que d'autres n'osaient faire le premier pas.  
Pour toutes les filles, après le problème du cavalier, se posait le problème de la robe, de la coiffure. Aussi pendant les cours, on les voyait qui feuilletaient plus ou moins discrètement des magazines de mode sorcière. Le professeur Mc Gonagall, exaspérée, dut faire appel au sortilège d'attraction pour confisquer les magazines. Après de nombreux "accio", elle eut une collection impressionnante de "Sorcière Hebdo", " Belle et maléfique" ...

Anae ne semblait pas particulièrement excitée par ce bal. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, en plus de ces maudits thèmes à préparer pour la divination, elle avait de nombreux devoirs à faire en étude de runes et en histoire de la magie.  
L'échéance pour rendre le devoir de divination approchait et Anae dut rester plus longtemps que ses amis à la bibliothèque. Elle se retrouvait donc souvent seule à une grande table. La veille de son cours, elle fila à la bibliothèque dès que la journée s'acheva : elle y fut bientôt rejoint par Lucius, Narcissa et Bellatrix. Ils s'assirent à une grande table et commencèrent remplir des rouleaux de papyrus. Un peu plus tard Severus arriva, mais comme à son habitude, il s'assit tout seul, un peu plus loin.

Pendant une heure, on entendit que le crissement des plumes sur les parchemins. Lucius fut le premier à se lasser de faire ses devoirs, il se leva et quitta la bibliothèque. Narcissa et Bellatrix ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter, elles souhaitèrent bonne chance à Anae et cette dernière se retrouva seule au milieu de ses bouquins sur l'astrologie. Il ne lui restait plus que son propre thème à faire.  
Le jour de sa naissance correspondait au solstice d'hiver et tous ses livres s'accordaient pour dire que ce n'était pas un bon présage : "c'est le jour le plus court, les ténèbres y règnent en maître". Ses livres lui prédisaient des futurs morbides et noirs. De plus, après avoir étudié le mouvement des planètes, elle s'aperçut que Mars et Pluton était alignées dans l'axe de la nouvelle lune. 

- Eh bien, pensa-t-elle, ce n'est pas très gai tout ça: entre la nouvelle lune qui symbolise l'absence de lumière, Mars la guerre et Pluton la mort ... Brr, si j'en crois ces idioties, je connaîtrai un destin tragique !

Avec un petit rire désabusé, Anae referma ses livres.

Severus avait quitté sa place et fouillait les étagères à la recherche de livres. Anae entendit des rires et Sirius, James et Rémus arrivèrent. Voyant Anae toute seule, Sirius se dirigea vers elle, il lança son sac sur la table. James et Rémus s'installèrent plus calmement. James et Sirius encadraient Anae, tandis que Rémus s'était assis face à elle, il paraissait fatigué : des énormes cernes étaient apparues sous ses yeux. Il paraissait résigné et soupira quand Sirius ouvrit les hostilités. Il avait déroulé un parchemin et commença à faire des remarques sur ce qu'il avait écrit.

- Alors Calisté, j'ai fait ton thème, c'est pas terrible tout ça ! Mars, Pluton et la nouvelle lune forment en un Y : ça sent la mort à plein nez !

Il prit une grosse voix et continua :

- Oui la mort, les ténèbres ! Ahhhhh

- Oh la ferme Black, de toute façon, je n'y crois pas du tout.

- Eh bien pour une fois, je trouve ça intéressant ! Prends garde à la mort ...

- Eh bien, qu'elle vienne, elle ne me fait pas peur, pauvre nul! Et puis si la mort doit venir, qu'elle t'emmène aussi, ça fera un idiot de moins.

Anae s'arrêta puis continua sur le ton de la confidence, de manière à être uniquement entendue de Sirius.

- Je crois qu'un petit Avada Kedavra te conviendrait parfaitement, Black, ça nous débarrassera enfin de toi.  
Puis elle ajouta aussi doucement :

- Toi et tes copains vous n'aurez pas toujours Dumbledore ou d'autres pour vous sauver des mauvais pas ou pour vous protéger ! Prends garde à ne pas te faire trop d'ennemis, Black, tu pourrais le regretter !

Voyant que la conversation risquait de dégénérer, Rémus se leva et empoigna Sirius, il le contint à grand peine, mais finalement, il put l'éloigner.  
James, quant à lui, s'attarda encore quelques temps auprès d'Anae. Celle-ci exaspérée commença à ranger ses affaires. James soupira et prit la parole :

- Anae, tu sais, hésita-t-il, il faut excuser Sirius, en ce moment, il a des problèmes ...

Anae, surprise par la tournures des événements se retourna et fixa James avec étonnement. 

- Tu sais, continua-t-il, il ne pense pas vraiment ce qu'il dit.

- Hum, hum.

- Je crois que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases, et c'est dommage !

Anae était toujours silencieuse, et James encouragé par ce silence poursuivit :

- Oui, c'est vrai, on a eu des appriori, tu vois, il y a depuis toujours une rivalité entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, aussi quand on a vu que tu étais chez eux ...

- Et alors ?

- Bah, euh ... euh en plus tu traînes toujours avec Malefoy et Rogue ...

- Et ? 

- Bah, disons que c'est pas le genre de personnes qu'on fréquente et donc comme t'es tout le temps avec eux ... C'est dommage ...

- Attends, laisse moi comprendre ! Tu voudrais qu'on se connaisse mieux, c'est ça ?

James acquiesça. 

- Oui.

- Y a pourtant un truc qui ne colle pas ! Dès mon premier jour, toi et tes copains vous vous en êtes donnés à coeur joie : les plaisanteries douteuses, les moqueries ... et maintenant tu voudrais mieux me connaître, c'est pas un peu trop tard ?

- Bah oui, mais tu sais j't' l'ai déjà dit, on avait des appriori car t'es une serpentard ...

- Bien, et que me vaut ce soudain revirement de situation, Potter ? Et penses-tu vraiment que j'aie envie de mieux te connaître, toi et tes amis. J'ai pas oublié ce qui s'est passé en botanique avec le Picépine, Potter.

- J'en suis vraiment désolé, s'empressa-t-il de dire, c'était une blague idiote.

- Ca tu peux le dire, c'était vraiment stupide ! Mais tu ne me dis pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? Ce soudain revirement cache quelque chose ? Alors ?

Anae était passablement énervée par l'attitude de James qui voulait oublier les semaines précédentes.

- Eh, bien voilà, continua James, je me disais qu'on aurait pu faire plus ample connaissance et pour ça, j'aurai bien aimé que tu m'accompagne au bal de Noël ...

A ce moment, derrière James, surgit Severus ; il faisait une drôle de tête car, apparemment il venait de surprendre la fin de la conversation.  
Anae regarda James puis éclata de rire :

- J'ai bien compris ? Tu veux m'inviter à aller au bal ? Avec toi ? Quelle bonne blague !

- Non, non ce n'est pas une blague, c'est vrai, j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller avec toi, ça pourrait nous permettre d'enterrer la hache de guerre !

- Désolée Potter, mais tu peux toujours rêver, comment peux-tu croire que je puisse vouloir venir à ce bal avec toi ? En plus après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, à mes amis et à moi ! Jamais de la vie ...

James ne voulait pas abandonner si facilement et commença à insister lourdement.

- Allez, s'il te plaît, accompagne moi !

- Il faudra te lire combien de fois ? Non c'est non ! 

- Mais ...

- Y a pas de mais qui tiennent.

Anae était hors d'elle, elle finit de rassembler ses affaires et s'apprêta à partir. Mais James, lui attrapa le bras pour la faire rester. Severus fit un pas vers elle pour intervenir, mais Anae lui fit signe de rester en arrière et elle se tourna vers James et se fâcha :

- Ote tes sales pattes de moi !

- Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas venir avec moi ?

Anae soupira et décida de clore le débat une fois pour toute :

- Si ça peut t'aider à comprendre et à me laisser enfin tranquille, j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un ! Voilà, t'es content ?

- Ah oui, et tu y vas avec qui ? demanda James d'une voix amère. Voyons laisse-moi deviner : avec ton petit copain, Lucius ?

- Non, et de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas, alors laisse moi passer !

Mais James lui barrait toujours le chemin, Severus décida d'intervenir :

- Alors, Potter ? t'as pas compris ? Laisse la tranquille !

James se retourna vivement et eut un rire dédaigneux.

- Snivellus ! Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes affaires, c'est une petite conversation privée entre Anae et moi.  
Il fit mine de se saisir de sa baguette.

- Désolée de te décevoir, Potter, intervint alors Anae, mais Severus a tout à fait le droit de prendre part à notre petite conversation, comme tu le dis, puisque c'est avec lui que je vais au bal ...

Les mots étaient sortis à toute vitesse et Anae elle-même fut surprise par les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Severus eut autant l'air surpris et James ne put rien ajouter, sans doute trop abasourdi ! Anae bouscula James, se rapprocha d'un Severus tout interloqué, lui attrapa le bras et tous deux s'éloignèrent de James. Anae posa ses affaires sur la table où s'était installé Severus. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que James avait abandonné la partie et quittait la bibliothèque.  
Silencieusement, Severus avait pris place face à Anae et la dévisageait d'un regard interrogatif.

- Désolée de t'avoir mêlé à cette histoire, Severus.

- C'est rien.

- Ca ne t'embête pas que je m'installe à ta table ?

- Non.

Un lourd silence s'instaura entre eux deux. Les deux Serpentards firent semblants d'être absorbés par la lecture des livres, mais bout de quelques minutes, Anae releva les yeux. Elle s'excusa une seconde fois.

- Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure. Pour ce que j'ai dit à James ... tu sais, tu es le premier nom qui me soit venu à l'esprit.

Puis réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle s'interrompit quelques seconde avant de continuer, gênée et rougissante.

- Euh, je me suis mal exprimée, c'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire ... Enfin, je ... euh ... ne va pas mal interpréter mes paroles ... je ... oh là là, c'est de pire en pire. Désolée, je ferais mieux de me taire ... Je m'enfonce encore plus...

Ses joues avaient pris une magnifique couleur rouge, elle baissa les yeux sous le regard insistant de Severus. Elle soupira profondément puis se décida à continuer, voyant que Severus ne disait toujours rien. Elle eut un petit rire gêné et enchaîna :

- C'est sans doute un peu tard ... et tu sais ... j'étais quand même sérieuse, euh tout à l'heure ... euh ... tu sais pour le bal... ça me ferait plaisir si on pouvait y aller ensemble, mais bon, si tu y vas déjà avec quelqu'un ... c'est pas grave...

Ce fut au tour de Severus de se mettre à rougir.

- Oui, euh non ... Enfin, je n'ai pas encore de cavalière ... oui, je veux bien y aller avec toi.

Anae eut alors un grand sourire qui éclaira son visage et qui fit pétiller le bleu de ses yeux. Elle ne put répondre qu'un petit "super ! "   
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps un grand sourire illumina Severus.

- Alors, c'est parfait ! Tu sais, comme cet imbécile de Potter, je pensais que tu t'y rendrais avec Lucius. Vous êtes toujours fourrés ensembles ...

- Oh, non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Personne ne semble donc comprendre que Lucius est simplement mon meilleur ami ! On peut très bien faire des choses l'un sans l'autre !

- Je ne voulais pas ta fâcher ...

Anae rigola

- Toi ? me fâcher ? Il en faudrait bien plus de ta part pour me fâcher, ne t'inquiète pas ! je crois que de ce côté tu n'as aucun souci à te faire !

Leur conversation s'acheva sous les rires, puis ils se replongèrent dans leurs bouquins.   
Les jours suivants furent rythmés par les incessantes moqueries que James et ses amis adressèrent à Severus et à Anae. Celle-ci s'en voulait d'avoir mis son ami dans une telle situation, mais Severus la rassura en lui disant qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

Un soir, comme à son habitude, Lucius vient trouver Anae et s'installa à ses côtés près de la cheminée de leur salle commune pour discuter. Slaz était lové sur le tapis, enroulé paresseusement dans ses anneaux. Les flammes luisaient doucement sur ses écailles qui prenaient mille reflets rougeâtres. Anae buvait une grande tasse de thé, et quand Lucius la rejoint, elle abandonna la lecture de son livre qu'elle referma dans un bruit sec.

- Les démons inférieurs, lut à haute voix Lucius, ça m'a l'air passionnant tout ça ! Une nouvelle lubie ? Tu ne vas quand même pas te lancer la dedans ?

- Pourquoi pas, lui répondit malicieusement Anae, ça pourrait être amusant. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un petit démon familier ...

Elle éclata de rire suivie par Lucius.

- Plus sérieusement, il y a une rumeur un peu folle qui court à ton sujet ...

Anae joua les filles étonnées :

- Ah bon ? et quelle est donc cette mystérieuse rumeur ? Ca ne concernerait pas le bal ?

- Très perspicace, ma chère ! Mais dis-moi, c'est vrai, ce qu'on dit ? Vu que ça circule surtout parmi certains gryffondors ...

- Voyons voir ... laisse moi réfléchir ... ça pourrait être vrai ! ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire !

- Eh, bien, tu ne perds pas de temps toi !

- J't'demande pardon ?

- Bah oui, pour le ... "recrutement" ...

- Mon pauvre, t'as rien compris.

- Mais, je ...

- Allez, assez parlé de moi. Et toi, Lucius où en es-tu ? Tu as quelqu'un pour t'accompagner. Ne me dis pas que toi, le bourreau des coeurs, tu n'aies personne !

- Eh, bien, disons, que je trouve ça injuste de devoir faire le premier ! Si elle m'envoie balader ?

- Allons, t'as pas de crainte à avoir, y pas de risque !

- Mais comment peux-tu le savoir, et puis tu ne sais même pas qui j'ai envie d'inviter ! Tu n'aurais quand même pas oser lire dans ...

- Non, non, interrompit Anae, tu sais bien que jamais je ne te ferais ça ! Il suffit de procéder par élimination, c'est pas trop compliqué !

- C'est si gros que ça ?

- Oui, Lucius. Alors n'attends pas et fonce !

- Mais comment peux-tu être si sûre que ça marchera ?

- A croire que tu le fais exprès ! Ouvre un peu tes yeux !

Anae soupira, haussa les épaules et se leva. Elle s'approcha de Lucius et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre des femmes, mon cher ! Bonne nuit.

Elle s'éloigna en riant

Le lendemain matin, les cours traînèrent en longueur : l'histoire de la magie ne semblait jamais vouloir finir et les élèves ne cachaient pas leur ennui. Puis le cours de divination arriva. Le professeur qui quelques jours auparavant avait ramassé les thèmes astrales préparés par tous, accueillit les élèves avec un grand sourire : 

- J'ai étudié avec attention tous vos parchemins et je dois dire que pour une fois, j'ai été agréablement surpris. Une grande majorité de vos devoirs est excellente, et j'ai eu du mal à choisir ceux qui méritaient d'être entendus par vous tous. Aussi, j'ai repris les meilleures prévisions nous allons pouvoir en discuter tous ensemble !

L'heure et demie qui suivit dura aux yeux d'Anae une éternité. Elle supporta sans broncher les prévisions plutôt pessimistes que laissaient présager son thème astral. Enfin, l'heure de la délivrance arriva et tous les élèves se bousculèrent pour atteindre le premier la sortie. En passant près d'Anae, James et Sirius lui lancèrent une remarque désagréable, mais Anae ne leur accorda qu'un regard noir et méchant.  
Elle les suivait à distance, puisque eux aussi se dirigeaient vers la grande salle et elle put ainsi écouter leur discussion.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tu t'es rabaissé à inviter cette fille, s'exclama Sirius, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop, faut dire, pour sa défense, qu'elle est plutôt mignonne…

- Ah ! Elle t'aurait tapé dans l'œil ?

- Mouais, enfin de toute façon, on est trop différents, ça n'aurait pas collé !

- Je ne te crois pas, James, c'est un peu gros ? Non, je suis sûr que tu avais autre chose en tête ? Non ?

- Ok, j'avoue, je me suis dit, que si j'avais été au bal avec elle, on aurait pu s'amuser un peu …

- Continue, ça commence à m'intéresser …

Malheureusement pour Anae, ils venaient d'arriver devant la grande salle et les Gryffondors s'installèrent à leur table. Anae, se dirigea vers sa propre table et s'assit aux côtés de Lucius.

- Alors, ton cours de divination, pas trop terrible ? 

- Comme d'hab, super ennuyant …

Petit à petit la grande salle se remplit et bientôt tous les élèves se retrouvèrent attablés. Narcissa vint s'asseoir à côté d'Anae, elle semblait ravie et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de sa voisine :

- Ca y est, Anae, je me suis enfin trouvé un cavalier !

- Il a osé te le demander ?

- Oui !

- C'est parfait tout ça !

- Maintenant que cette question est résolue, il reste le problème de l'habillement.

- C'est pas un problème, Narcissa.

- Arrête, c'est LE bal de Noël. Que vas-tu mettre ?

- Ma robe de cérémonie, pourquoi ?

- Mouais, et pour tes cheveux, que comptes-tu faire ?

- Mes cheveux ? Bah, j' sais pas, pourquoi ? C'est si important que ça ?

- Ma pauvre, on voit qu'à Durmstang vous n'aviez pas ce genre de festivités ! Tu verras tout le monde soigne son apparence ce soir là, c'est assez amusant et instructif ! je suis sûre que Bella et moi on arrivera bien à faire quelque chose avec ta crinière, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

- Ok si tu le dis.

Soudain, le courrier arriva, une centaine de hiboux envahirent la grande salle pour délivrer leurs messages.  
Hécate se posa sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse, elle tenait dans son bec une lettre. Anae remercia son hibou et décacheta la missive. Elle parcourut rapidement l'écriture fine et serrée, puis elle replia la feuille de parchemin et la remit dans son enveloppe. Elle se tourna vers Lucius qui venait lui aussi de terminer sa lettre.

- Je suppose que tu es au courant, lui demanda Anae. 

- Oui, c'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Pourtant tu as l'air déçue …

- C'est juste que je vais passer encore un Noël sans voir mon père, ça devient une mauvaise habitude …

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'a pas trop le choix … Et puis la bonne nouvelle dans tout ça, c'est que tu viens au manoir ! On va s'amuser comme des petits fous …

- C'est sympa de la part de tes parents de m'accueillir une nouvelle fois, je ne me voyais pas rester à Poudlard pour les fêtes.

- Eh, tu sais bien que tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous ! Y a pas de problème ! 

- Alors, que me réserves-tu cette fois ? Car la dernière fois, on avait fait fort … Tu te rappelles ?

- Si je m'en souviens … mais je crois que ce qui m'est resté c'est le savon mémorable que m'ont passé mes parents, heureusement que tu es intervenue et que tu m'as sauvé la mise…

- Comme d'habitude, Lucius, comme d'habitude. Mais je te signale que mon père a rajouté un petit mot à la fin de sa lettre : « pas de bêtises cette fois, la discrétion est plus que jamais de rigueur ! » et crois-moi, faudra y réfléchir à deux fois, je ne tiens pas à m'attirer les foudres de mon père … 

- D'accord, on fera attention, mais n'empêche que j'ai quelques idées, on verra si on pourra mettre ça en place …

Le repas se poursuivit dans un calme tout relatif, car les discussions allaient bon train à toutes les tables !

Tous les élèves attendaient avec impatience le 20 décembre et son bal, et comme d'habitude, plus on espère un événement, plus le temps semble se dérouler lentement


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE VII : LE BAL DE NOËL

Finalement le grand jour arriva : il coïncidait aussi avec le dernier jour de classe. Les élèves pour pouvoir se préparer furent libérés une heure plus tôt que d'habitude. Les salles de cours puis les couloirs furent désertés à une vitesse inimaginable. Seuls les fantômes glissaient silencieusement dans les corridors et les escaliers vides. Les dortoirs des quatre maisons étaient quant à eux en effervescence ! Surtout chez les filles !  
Anae, Bellatrix et Narcissa se chamaillaient : les deux sœurs avaient forcé Anae à s'asseoir et s'efforçaient d'arranger la masse de ses cheveux.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous en faîtes toute une histoire ! J'ai pas envie  
d'avoir une choucroute sur la tête !

- Allons Anae, s'exclama Narcissa, c'est le bal de Noël, il faut faire un effort …

- Elle a raison, renchérit Bella, et puis pour un premier rendez-vous … 

Bellatrix donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos d'Anae. 

- Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer, Bella, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répondit Anae exaspérée.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas nous faire croire que ton invitation était purement fortuite !

- Pense ce que tu veux Bella, j'm'en fiche ! mais au lieu de parler de moi, et toi ? Tu en es où ?

A ces mots, Bella se mit à rougir. 

- Bon, Narcissa, si on lui remonte les cheveux en un chignon, qu'on laisse pendre quelques mèches, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Eh, Bella, ne change pas de sujet ! Je t'ai posé une question ! s'indigna Anae.

Mais Narcissa vint à la rescousse de sa sœur :

- Oui, ce serait pas mal, on pourrait avant de faire le chignon prendre quelques mèches et attends … 

Tout en parlant, Narcissa avait séparé trois longues mèches sur le côté droit et commençait à les enrouler. Elle prit quelques épingles et fixa les torsades :

- Regarde, Bella, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? C'est joli, on dirait trois petites roses !

- Beau travail, Narcissa !

Les filles continuèrent à arranger les cheveux d'Anae et au bout de quelques minutes, elles se reculèrent pour admirer le résultat.

- Dites les filles, au lieu de vous extasier sur le résultat, je pourrais voir ce que vous avez des mes cheveux ! C'est moi la première concernée quand même !

- D'accord, répondit Bella.

Elle lui tendit un miroir en argent et Anae put admirer le résultat.

- Mais, c'est super, s'écria-t-elle, les filles vous avez fait des merveilles. Je retire tout ce que je vous ai dit auparavant ! Merci ! 

- Bah, de rien, répondirent les deux sœurs à l'unisson.

- Je ne vais plus oser tourner la tête de peur que tout se défasse !

- Pour ça, ne t'inquiète pas, on a utiliser de la lotion « Tienlontant » et crois-moi, ton chignon restera en place toute la nuit !

- Bon je crois qu'il va falloir y aller, ajouta Bella. Ca va être l'heure, ne faisons pas attendre nos cavaliers !

- Alors, là, je t'arrête, Bella, le charme de toute femme qui se respecte c'est de faire patienter ces messieurs !

- Anae a raison, renchérit Narcissa, laissons-les languir encore quelques instants … Nous n'avons qu'à vérifier une dernière fois nos coiffures et nos robes et après nous le rejoindrons dans la salle commune.

Les trois filles se regardèrent mutuellement, elles contrôlèrent scrupuleusement leurs robes de cérémonie, cherchant à déceler le moindre faux pli. Mais tout était parfait. 

- Je crois qu'on devrait y aller maintenant, proposa Bella. 

Au moment de quitter leur dortoir, Anae se sentit bêtement nerveuse : sa gorge était devenue toute sèche et elle n'arrêtait pas de tordre ses doigts. En observant à la dérobée ses amies, elle se rendit compte qu'elles aussi étaient fébriles.

- Ouf, pensa-t-elle, je ne suis pas la seule. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis dans un tel état, ce n'est qu'un malheureux bal, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire !

La salle commune s'était vidée, presque tous les Serpentards avaient gagné la grande salle pour le bal. En bas des escaliers menant aux dortoirs patientaient Lucius, Severus et Rodolphus. Tous les trois s'étaient mis sur leur trente et un, dans leurs sombres robes de cérémonie. Lorsqu'ils entendirent les murmures des filles, ils se retournèrent en même temps, avec un air de stupéfaction en les voyant arriver. 

Bella était la première, elle portait une robe droite qui était très près du corps. La couleur pourpre faisait ressortir ses yeux. Elle avait, pour une fois, lâché ses cheveux et quelques mèches tressées maintenaient savamment sa coiffure. Narcissa qui la suivait portait la même robe, seule la couleur était différente, un vert sombre qui s'accordait parfaitement avec les quelques plumes qu'elle avait glissées dans son chignon. Anae fit son apparition, elle portait une longue robe pâle dont la teinte hésitait entre le gris et le bleu.  
Les trois garçons restèrent sans voix et les filles voyant leurs mines ébahies éclatèrent de rire.

- Vous avez vu des fantômes ? se moqua gentiment Bella.

- Mais vous êtes si … différentes, répondit Lucius. C'est surprenant !

- Vous comptez rester plantés là toute la soirée ? Parce que si c'est le cas, dites-le nous tout de suite, qu'on aille se chercher d'autres cavaliers, ajouta malicieusement Anae.

- Non, non, on y va, s'écrièrent les trois garçons en même temps.

Ils s'avancèrent vers leurs cavalières, leur offrirent le bras et quittèrent la salle commune. Lucius s'approcha d'Anae et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille :

- Tu vas faire des ravages ce soir …

- Comme d'hab, Lucius !

Elle se tourna vers lui, le dévisagea des pieds à la tête, regarda le sourire ravi de Narcissa et ajouta :

- Comme toi aussi …

La fête venait juste de débuter quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle qui avait été transformée pour l'occasion. Les grandes tables avaient disparues, les étoiles scintillaient au plafond qui offrait un ciel sans nuage. Ca et là, savamment réparties, des bougies diffusaient une lueur douce qui donnait un sentiment d'intimité mais suffisamment vive pour permettre aux professeurs de patrouiller parmi les élèves. Contre les murs avaient été disposées de petites tables rondes pour permettre aux élèves de se reposer entre les danses. A l'opposé sous des fenêtres, un immense buffet regorgeait de mets, de boissons et de friandises multicolores. La piste de danse au centre n'était pas encore envahie, seuls quelques couples avaient osé s'y aventurer, les autres, assis aux tables ou accoudés aux murs, attendaient qu'il y ait plus de monde pour se lancer.  
Sur l'estrade où trônait habituellement la table des professeurs, un groupe de musiciens, les Llywarch', jouaient un air endiablé.

Les six Serpentards allèrent s'asseoir à une table inoccupée. Mais Bella ne resta pas longtemps en place, elle tira un peu brusquement Rodolphus, le força à se lever et l'entraîner sur la piste de danse, sous les rires de Lucius et de Severus. Narcissa et Anae se dévisagèrent, se lancèrent un grand sourire complice qui coupa net les rires de leurs cavaliers. Les deux filles se levèrent à leur tour.

- Au lieu de vous moquer de lui, venez donc nous montrer ce que vous savez faire !

- Alors, Lucius, on fanfaronne moins, s'exclama Narcissa. Ne m'oblige pas à te traîner de force !

Les deux garçons soupirèrent et se levèrent bon gré mal gré.  
Pendant ce temps, la piste s'était remplie et les Serpentards durent jouer des coudes pour avancer. Finalement ils trouvèrent un endroit pas trop envahi.

- Tu sais, avoua Severus, je suis un piètre danseur.

- Alors comme ça on sera deux, à Durmstang, jamais aucun bal n'a été organisé. On a qu'à imiter les autres …

Severus enlaça Anae et l'entraîna craintivement.

- Finalement, ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça !

Ils dansèrent sur plusieurs chansons, timidement au début, puis peu à peu tous deux prirent de l'assurance. Au bout de deux chansons, Anae fit reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus qui l'enlaça un peu plus fortement.

- Tu n'es pas si mauvais danseur que ça, murmura Anae !

- Pareil pour toi !

Anae ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. La main de Severus lui caressait doucement la nuque et il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille :

- Ce serait bien si cette soirée ne pouvait jamais s'achever !

- Justement je pensais à la même chose.

Les dernières notes de musiques s'évanouirent et le chanteur, un grand sorcier aux cheveux blonds et bouclés, annonça que le groupe allait prendre une petite pause. Les musiciens reposèrent leurs instruments et quittèrent l'estrade sous les applaudissements des élèves.  
Anae et Severus retournèrent à leur table où étaient déjà assis Narcissa et Lucius. Bella et Rodolphus avaient, semble-t-il, définitivement disparu. Les deux filles se proposèrent pour aller chercher des boissons, mais Lucius leur fit signe de s'asseoir et commença sur le ton de la confidence :

- Méfiez-vous du punch et de la Bièraubeurre !

- C'est pas possible, Lucius, s'exclama Anae, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Moi, rien !

Il prit un air innocent et offrit à ses amis son sourire ravageur auquel personne ne pouvait résister.

- En fait, pendant que Narcissa était partie se repoudrer le nez, j'attendais près des boissons, les mains dans les poches, et là, j'ai trouvé au fond d'une poche une fiole que j'avais complètement oubliée …

- Et tu vas le faire croire à qui ?

Narcissa semblait fâchée alors que Severus et Anae étaient morts de rire.

- Bref, c'était une de mes inventions que je n'avais pas encore testée, alors j'en ai mis quelques gouttes dans toutes les boissons qui étaient à portée de main !

- Et on doit s'attendre à quoi, cette fois ? demanda Severus.

- Oh, c'est totalement inoffensif ! C'est une potion de Granpied : sans que tu t'en aperçoives tes pieds grandissent : ça risque d'être amusant : tout le monde va se marcher dessus en dansant ! Mais c'est pas sûr que ça marche, ma potion est peut-être ratée ! 

- Venant de toi, Lucius, ça m'étonnerait, tu réussis tout ce que tu entreprends.

- Merci Anae, il n'y a vraiment que toi qui me comprennes !

- Sérieusement, que peut-on prendre sans risque au buffet ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai vu les autres idiots de Gryffondors qui tournaient autour des gâteaux en rigolant, j'éviterai ça aussi ! 

Narcissa était en colère, elle se leva et partit sans accorder un regard à Lucius, mais en criant haut et fort qu'il était insupportable avec ses blagues. Lucius soupira et se jeta à sa poursuite en pestant contre les filles et leur manque d'humour. Anae ne put s'empêcher de rire. 

- Pauvre Lucius ! je vais quand même essayer de trouver quelque chose à boire, je t'en ramène, Severus ?

- Tu ne veux pas que j'y aille ?

- Non, non, c'est bon, je vais me débrouiller, je reviens dans deux minutes !

Anae se fraya un chemin parmi la foule, elle croisa le professeur Mc Gonagall en pleine conversation avec le professeur Tiole :

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, le professeur Dumbledore a reçu un hibou du ministère : Fudge voulait le voir de toute urgence ….

- Il a donc dû partir immédiatement, c'est quand même étrange !

- Avant de se tranplaner, il m'a confié qu'une nouvelle disparition avait été signalée …

Anae ne put entendre la suite car les deux professeurs s'étaient éloignées. Elle parvint sans trop de problème devant le buffet, avec méfiance elle observa les boissons qui y étaient disposées et découvrit une bouteille de jus de fruit non ouverte, elle la versa dans deux verres. De l'autre côté de la table deux Serpentards : Johnson et Capulet étaient écroulés de rire. Anae suivit leur regard : un tout jeune garçon de Poufsouffle venait de prendre une part de pudding et à peine eut-il porter à sa bouche la première cuillère que ses cheveux se mirent à pousser et à changer de couleur ! Les deux garçons, à l'origine de la blague n'en pouvaient plus : ils en pleuraient de rire. Anae les interpella en riant et leur demandant si tout le buffet était piégé. 

- Ne prends rien qui traîne à l'air libre, on ne sait jamais, lui répondit entre deux éclats de rire Capulet.

Voyant qu'elle avait eu raison de se servir dans une bouteille fermée, Anae sourit et se retourna pour repartir, lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à James et Sirius. 

- Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà ? Regarde James, c'est cette peste de Serpentard !

- Alors, on se promène toute seule ? T'as enfin compris que cet imbécile de Rogue n'était pas le cavalier idéal ?

- La ferme, Potter, mais dis-moi, pourquoi traînes-tu avec Black, vous n'avez trouvé personne pour vous accompagner ?

- Détrompe toi, Calisté, voilà nos cavalières, répondit Sirius, en montrant deux filles qui se tenaient un peu plus loin : une brune et une rousse.

Anae les observa quelques instants et eut un rire méprisant :

- Pfff, des sang de bourbe, ça ne m'étonne même pas. 

A ces mots, le visage de James perdit toute couleur et il voulut se ruer sur Anae.

- Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles, je t'interdis de les traiter de … de ….

- Allons, t'es même pas capable de le dire ? C'est pas compliqué pourtant, Potter !

Cette fois, ce fut Sirius qui fit mine de se jeter sur Anae :

- Tu vas le payer, sale Serpentard !

- J'ai l'impression que toi et ton copain vous n'êtes bons qu'à jeter des menaces en l'air ! Je ne vous ai pas encore beaucoup vu en action !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, répondirent en chœur les deux Gryffondors qui se saisirent de leur baguette.

Mais Anae, nullement impressionnée leur fit face et envoya à la figure de James et Sirius le contenu des deux verres qu'elle tenait à la main. Eclaboussés, ils perdirent contenance pendant quelques instants ce qui profita à Anae pour s'éclipser dans la foule. Quand James et Sirius s'en rendirent compte, il était déjà trop tard : Anae avait disparu. 

- Excuse-moi, il y avait beaucoup de monde. 

Severus se retourna et lui sourit.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Et puis, je n'ai rien trouvé, depuis ce que m'a raconté Lucius, j'ai tout trouvé suspect ! J'ai pas osé prendre quelque chose, on ne sait jamais !

Le groupe venait de remonter sur scène et Anae proposa une nouvelle danse à Severus qui accepta. Ils retournèrent sur la piste non sans entendre ça et là, des cris indignés d'élèves qui se faisaient marcher sur les pieds.

- J't'le jure, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, s'excusa une faible voix.

- Je ne te crois plus, ça fait la dixième fois que tu m'écrases les pieds, j'en ai assez !

Anae et Severus se regardèrent en souriant.

- La potion de Lucius semble faire des miracles ! 

A peine s'étaient envolées les premières notes de musique, qu'apparut Narcissa.

- Anae ! cria-t-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle, viens vite ! C'est Lucius, je crois qu'il est devenu fou !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Viens vite, il risque de faire une grosse bêtise !

Tenant toujours Severus par la main, elle suivit Narcissa en courant. Ils quittèrent la grande salle et débouchèrent dans un couloir. Après avoir gravi quelques marches, Narcissa tourna et s'arrêta brusquement. Anae analysa rapidement la situation. Au fond du couloir James, Sirius et la fille rousse faisaient face à Lucius. Les trois garçons tenaient tous leur baguette droit devant eux. Lucius semblait être dans une fureur folle. Il affichait un rictus haineux, ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs. Son catogan s'était défait, et quelques mèches folles barraient son visage. Les Gryffondors n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état : James et Sirius toujours trempés étaient furieux. Ils se dressaient entre Lucius et la fille rousse, voulant sans doute la protéger.

Lucius leva un peu plus haut sa baguette :

- EN ...DO-LO-RI….

Anae ne mit que quelques instants pour enregistrer cette scène, mais pour elle, cela prit une éternité : elle voulut saisir sa baguette, mais elle se souvint qu'elle ne l'avait pas prise avec elle. Elle lâcha la main de Severus qu'elle serrait avec force jusque là, elle bondit en avant en criant ou plutôt en hurlant :

- DEVATIO

Au moment où l'éclair jaillit de la baguette de Lucius et où il allait frapper James, le sort d'Anae percuta celui de Lucius et le sortilège de Doloris frappa une vieille armure qui explosa dans un vacarme assourdissant. Des morceaux d'armures volèrent dans tous les coins : Sirius reçut une partie du heaume en pleine poitrine et eut le souffle coupé, un morceau de métal frôla la joue d'Anae et y laissa une marque sanglante. Un épais nuage de poussière avait recouvert le couloir et les élèves qui s'y trouvaient. Anae était hors d'elle, elle rejoint Lucius en rage.

- Mais, enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu es devenu fou ? Utiliser un sortilège impardonnable ! Ici ! 

- Ils m'ont mis en colère ! Je suis sorti de mes gonds, c'est tout !

- Non, c'est pas tout, hurla Anae ! 

Un rire derrière elle retentit : avec un regard noir de triomphe, James déclara :

- Cette fois, Malefoy, c'en est fini pour toi ! Tu peux dire adieu à Poudlard !

- C'est ce que tu crois Potter, grogna Anae.

- Ah oui, et que vas-tu faire pour sauver ton cher copain ? me faire disparaître ?

- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée !

- Et avec quoi ? T'as pas ta baguette magique et ta petite démonstration de tout à l'heure ne m'impressionne nullement !

James ajouta une insulte que seule entendit Anae, aussitôt comme une panthère, elle bondit sur James et lui arracha sa baguette qui fut envoyée au loin. Voyant la tournure que prenaient les événements, Sirius voulut intervenir à son tour et désarma Lucius. Severus et Narcissa qui avaient assisté à toute la scène de loin s'avancèrent. Sirius et Severus se dévisagèrent et lancèrent en même temps un puissant « Expelliarmus ». Leurs deux baguettes s'envolèrent et là, ce fut la débandade. Tout le monde en vint aux mains.  
Anae avait donné un coup de poing dans le nez de James qui saignait, tandis que ce dernier essayait de la repousser. Les coups de pieds et les coups de poings pleuvaient entre Lucius et Sirius, Severus essayait de venir au secours d'Anae et Narcissa s'était jetée sur la fille rousse qui accompagnait les deux Gryffondors.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? tonna une voix.

Tout le monde s'arrêta : le professeur Belladone se tenait devant eux, furieux.

- Tout le monde dans mon bureau.

Et voyant que Sirius allait dire quelque chose, il aboya :

- Et sans un mot, le premier qui parle aura de graves problèmes !

En silence et en essayant de se rendre un peu plus présentables, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards suivirent le professeur dans le cachot qui lui servait de bureau. Il les fit tous entrer et claqua la porte derrière eux. Les trois Gryffondors s'étaient regroupés dans un coin, à l'opposé des Serpentards.  
Le bureau du professeur Belladone était sombre et froid. Belladone alluma alors un grand feu et quelques bougies diffusèrent une lueur discrète qui se reflétait sur les différents bocaux disposés sur les nombreuses étagères.

- Bien, commença-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?  
Pourquoi un groupe d'élèves était-il en train de se battre dans le couloir au lieu d'être au bal ?

- C'est Malefoy, hurla James, il m'a lancé un sortilège impardonnable : le sortilège de Doloris ! 

Belladone sursauta. Il tripota sa baguette quelques secondes et lança un « Stupéfix » sur les trois Gryffondors. Puis lentement il se tourna vers les Serpentards. Narcissa et Severus eurent l'air surpris de l'attitude de Belladone, au contraire de Lucius et Anae.

- J'espère sincèrement que Monsieur Potter m'a raconté une histoire à dormir debout ! N'est-ce pas Monsieur Malefoy ? 

Lucius prit un air penaud et baissa les yeux, gêné, ce qui était assez inhabituel chez lui.

- N'est-ce pas, répéta un peu plus fort Belladone.

- Il n'a pas menti, répondit doucement Lucius. J'ai effectivement voulu lui lancer ce sort.

- Monsieur Malefoy, j'espère que vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de cet acte ?

- Oui.

- C'est une honte, cria Belladone ! Comment avez-vous été assez stupide pour oser faire cela ! Et vous, dit-il en se tournant vers les autres Serpentards, vous l'avez laissé faire !

- C'est faux, se défendit Lucius, Anae a réussi à dévier mon sort ! Si elle ne l'avait pas fait …

- Je vois, comme d'habitude, Monsieur Malefoy vous avez la chance d'avoir d'excellents amis. Mais cela ne réduit en rien la gravité de ce que vous avez fait ! Nous allons devoir limiter les dégâts maintenant ! Encore une chance que Dumbledore soit parti ce soir, s'il avait été là, je n'aurais rien pu faire pour vous ! Bien avant tout, il faut nous occuper de ces trois là, et après ce sera votre tour !

Belladone, la baguette à la main, vint se placer devant les trois Gryffondors toujours stupéfixés.

- Bien, quelqu'un a une suggestion à faire ?

- « Modificatio memoriae », proposa Anae.

- Vous avez raison, ce sera la meilleure solution. Vous voulez vous en charger ? Vous seriez plus à même de trouver une explication logique puisque vous étiez sur les lieux.

- Je n'ai pas ma baguette, mais Lucius pourrait s'en …

- Hors de question, monsieur Malefoy a fait assez de dégâts pour ce soir. Prenez sa baguette ou laissez-moi faire !

Lucius tendit sa baguette à Anae qui s'avança vers les trois Gryffondors.

- Modificatio memoriae, lança-t-elle.

Les trois Gryffondors sursautèrent et ouvrirent grand les yeux.

- Bien, si vous êtes convoqués dans le bureau du professeur Belladone, continua Anae, c'est parce qu'ils nous a surpris en train de nous battre. Nous avons UNIQUEMENT lancé des Rictusempra, des Flippendo ou des Expelliarmus. Puis nous en sommes venus aux mains. C'est TOUT !

- Bien, répondirent machinalement les Gryffondors.

Anae agita une dernière fois la baguette et dit :

- Finite incantatio.

Le temps que les trois élèves réagissent normalement, elle reprit sa place entre Lucius et Severus. Discrètement elle rendit sa baguette à Lucius.

- Bien, dit Belladone, comme si de rien n'était, vous m'expliquiez donc Monsieur Potter que vous vous étiez battu avec monsieur Malefoy ?

L'air un peu hébété, James acquiesça. Anae soupira : le sort avait marché. 

- Vous aurez tous une retenue, et j'enlève 15 points à chacun d'entre vous !

Il n'eut aucune protestation.  
La porte s'ouvrit alors violemment : le professeur Mc Gonagall apparut, elle était accompagné d'une forte odeur de Bombabouses :

- Je vous ai cherché partout, Philomène : c'est le chaos dans la grande salle : Peeves a lancé des pétards mouillés qui se transforment en Bombabouses. Elles poursuivent tous les élèves encore présents ! C'est une vraie horreur !

Elle reprit son souffle et parut seulement se rendre compte de la présence d'élèves.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Oh rien de bien méchant, expliqua Belladone, une banale bagarre, Minerva.

Elle dévisagea les bleus, les bosses et les coupures et soupira.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, vous devez venir là-haut, Philomène !

- Un instant, j'en ai presque fini ! Tenez, occupez-vous de vos élèves, il me reste un dernier détail à régler avec mes Serpentards et je vous rejoins.

Mc Gonagall fit sortir ses élèves.  
Belladone se retourna vers les Serpentards. 

- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, mais votre attitude à vous tous me déçoit énormément !

- Monsieur, ils n'y sont pour rien, je suis le seul responsable, avoua Lucius.

- Non, renchérit Anae, je suis aussi fautive, peu avant cet incident je suis tombée sur Potter et Black et nous avons eu une altercation !

Severus regarda bizarrement Anae.

- Je ne t'ai rien dit, car je ne voulais pas gâcher notre soirée … lui murmura-t-elle.

- Cela ne vous excuse en rien ! tonna Belladone. Je ne veux même pas en connaître les raisons !  
Vous avez de la chance que le changement de souvenir ait marché ! Grâce à ça vous échappez au pire ! Il n'empêche que vous mériteriez tous une bonne leçon ! Mais cela pourrait paraître bizarre ! Vous avez beaucoup de chance ! Ceci est mon dernier avertissement ! je vous préviens : au moindre problème, vous aurez TOUS de gros ennuis ! Votre attitude a été de plus décevante. Monsieur Malefoy et vous aussi Miss Calisté, nous avions et nous avons toujours de grands espoirs en vous. Ne venez pas tout gâcher ! Maintenant, tout le monde dehors ! Je vous ai à l'œil !

Piteusement les Serpentards quittèrent le bureau de Belladone 

L'obscurité avait envahi les couloirs et les salles de Poudlard. La nuit était bien avancée : minuit avait sonné et le bal s'était achevé en apothéose, grâce à Peeves. Les professeurs avaient du mal à calmer tous les élèves qui couraient dans tous les sens pour échapper aux Bombabouses. 

Dehors un vent glacial soufflait et emportait au loin les flocons de neige qui tombaient en abondance. Des gros nuages noirs s'entassaient devant les étoiles et la lune avant de disparaître chasser par de nouvelles nuées obscures. 

Le silence ne régnait pas ce soir : les mugissements de la bise se faisaient entendre ainsi quelques cris d'élèves parvenaient de la grande salle. Les rires de Peeves ne pouvaient pas non plus atténuer la colère de Mc Gonagall.

Lucius, Narcissa, Severus et Anae avançaient en silence dans un corridor lambrissé, tous encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé auparavant.  
Narcissa finit par rompre ce pesant silence :

- Est-ce que quelqu'un va finir par m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ou bien suis-je la seule à ne rien comprendre ? Comment se fait-il que Belladone ait stupéfixé mon cousin et ses idiots de copains ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Narcissa, moi aussi je suis complètement perdu, chuchota Severus. C'est à n'y rien comprendre !

Anae pestait silencieusement et Lucius ne disait rien.

- Enfin, Lucius, tu pourrais dire quelque chose ! s'écria Narcissa furieuse. Ou bien, Severus et moi ne sommes peut-être pas assez bien pour partager vos petits secrets, cracha-t-elle.

Anae releva la tête en même temps que Lucius.

- Mais non Narcissa, ce n'est pas ça, s'excusa-t-il.

Il regarda Anae qui haussa les épaules et dit :

- Pas ici alors, de toute façon, vaut mieux qu'ils l'apprennent de nous plutôt que ce soit une rumeur déformée. 

Anae proposa de s'installer dans une salle déserte et ils dirigèrent leurs pas vers cette petite salle où Anae et Severus avaient pu parler tranquillement.

Quelques candélabres éclairaient faiblement les couloirs, mais en passant devant chaque chandelier, ceux-ci explosèrent en mille fragments. Narcissa et Severus se regardèrent avec étonnement.

CRAC !

Un nouveau bougeoir venait d'être réduit en miette.  
Lucius s'énerva :

- Ca suffit maintenant, Anae. Arrête ça !

- C'est plus fort que moi, je peux pas me contrôler ! 

Finalement, ils gagnèrent sans encombre la petite salle abandonnée. Le chemin avait été émaillé de candélabres brisés et Lucius avait tenté de limiter les dégâts en lançant de nombreux « reparo ».  
La salle toujours aussi poussiéreuse était plongée dans l'obscurité. Anae fut la dernière à rentrer, elle emprunta la baguette de Lucius et lança un sort d'impassibilité contre la porte :

- Vaut mieux pas prendre de risque, on a assez de problème comme ça, expliqua-t-elle laconiquement.

Elle jeta un regard noir à Lucius qui soupira :

- Tu m'en veux encore ?

Anae explosa :

- Bien sûr que je t'en veux ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! Lancer le sortilège de Doloris ! Ici à Poudlard ! Bien sûr cet imbécile n'aurait eu que ce qu'il méritait, mais les conséquences, Lucius ! Vas-tu enfin m'explique ce qui t'a pris !

Lucius se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil recouvert d'un drap blanc. Un nuage de poussière s'en éleva aussitôt. Il se mit à tousser un peu.

- Evanesco.

La poussière disparut. Lucius passa une main dans ses cheveux et acheva de se décoiffer. Anae faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

- J'étais sorti avec Narcissa, on voulait se trouver … euh … un p'tit coin plus calme …

Narcissa se mit à rougir, mais l'obscurité cacha ses joues écarlates. 

- Et puis nous sommes tombés sur Potter et cette sang de bourbe, Evans, je crois. J'avais rien dit que déjà Potter m'a lancé des insultes et puis Black a rappliqué. Le ton a vite monté, c'est tout. Mais quand Black a commencé à insulter Narcissa en la traitant de tous les noms, ça m'a rendu furieux. J'ai voulu leur donner une bonne leçon. 

- Et c'est là que je suis allée chercher du renfort, intervint Narcissa, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça, Lucius, j'ai préféré aller chercher Anae.

- Et je suis arrivée à temps … Tu as eu chaud, Lucius, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui ce serait passé si ton doloris avait touché un de ces idiots…

Anae se mit à frissonner, de froid ou de peur ? Lucius se rapprocha d'elle et la remercia.

- A chaque fois, tu me tires d'un mauvais pas, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

- Rien du tout, plaisanta Anae.

Sa mauvaise humeur était retombée.  
Severus qui était resté silencieux jusque là, prit la parole.

- Et pourquoi Belladone a réagi de cette façon ?

- Ah, bonne question ! Comment expliquer ça ? C'est un peu compliqué, répondit Anae.

- Avant tout, coupa Lucius, ça doit rester secret. Pour le moment, très peu de gens sont au courant, et si ça venait à se savoir, les conséquences pourraient être … dramatiques ? 

Lucius interrogea Anae du regard, celle-ci acquiesça. 

- De toute façon, nous savons exactement qui sait quoi, si il y a des fuites, on saura de qui elles viennent, continua Lucius. A vous de voir …

- Moi, je veux comprendre, répondit Narcissa.

Severus approuva.

- Bien, par où commencer, demanda Lucius.

Anae vint à son secours.

- Si vous lisez la Gazette du Sorcier, vous avez dû voir qu'il se passe des choses … étranges … en ce moment : Disparitions, morts de quelques sorciers … Il y a des rumeurs qui courent, on dit qu'un très puissant sorcier aurait l'intention d'asservir le monde des sorciers et de se débarrasser des moldus …

- Oui, ajouta Narcissa, on en parle beaucoup à la maison. Lord Voldemort ?

Lucius et Anae firent les gros yeux et s'empressèrent d'ajouter : 

- Oui, mais faut mieux l'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'est pas très prudent par les temps qui courent d'utiliser son vrai nom.

- Il se trouve, continua Lucius, que mes parents et … euh

- Mes parents, ajouta Anae.

- Oui, nos parents sont des Mangemorts.

- Des quoi ? Demanda Severus.

- Des Mangemorts, expliqua Anae, c'est le nom que se sont donnés les partisans du Seigneur des ténèbres. On peut même dire qu'ils font partie des fidèles et des premiers à l'avoir rejoint.

-Ils ont donc une certaine influence, poursuivit Lucius. Et figurez-vous que Belladone est un Mangemort lui aussi. Et plutôt du genre lèche-bottes, ce qui est assez comique d'ailleurs.

- Enfin bref, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il t'a tiré de ce mauvais pas ! souligna Anae.

- D'où la grande estime dans laquelle il vous tient tous les deux, interrogea Severus.

- Oui, sans doute, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de nous mettre sur un piédestal, ça m'énerve au plus haut point ! 

- Mais pourquoi nous mettre Severus et moi dans le même panier que vous ?

- Il doit penser que vous êtes au courant, puisque vous êtes toujours avec nous et qu'on vous a « recruté ».

- D'autant plus que vous êtes assez doué en magie, compléta Lucius, et plus il y aura d'excellents sorciers Mangemorts, mieux ce sera pour la cause.

- Et c'est le cas ? questionna Severus.

- Eh bien … oui et non, hésita Anae. C'est vrai que nos parents nous ont demandé de voir qui pourrait être susceptible de rejoindre nos rangs, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je me suis liée avec vous !

- Voilà, rajouta Lucius, vous savez tout !

- Encore une chose, vous deux, vous êtes aussi des Mangemorts ? demanda Severus.

- Non, nos parents trouvent que nous sommes encore trop jeunes, mais il nous arrive de remplir quelques petites missions faciles ! répondit Lucius. Si Anae m'a rejoint à Poudlard, c'est pour m'aider à ouvrir l'œil, enfin je suppose ?

Anae hocha la tête.

- Je souhaite que ce que Lucius et moi avons révélé ne va pas changer votre attitude, ce serait dommage si vous ne vouliez plus nous parler parce que nous sommes du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres … 

- Bah, pour moi ça ne change rien, et puis, je crois que mes parents ne sont pas tout à fait contre ce genre de changement et moi aussi j'approuve en partie. Nous ne sommes pas des Serpentards pour rien, s'exclama Severus.

- Pareil pour moi, répondit Narcissa.

Après ces révélations, le petit groupe se retrouva encore plus soudé.  
En silence et enveloppés par les ténèbres glacés, ils retournèrent dans leur dortoir. Il ne leur restait plus que quelques heures de sommeil avant de regagner leur foyer pour les vacances de Noël.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE VIII : NOËL CHEZ LES MALEFOY

La nuit avait été courte pour les Serpentards, et lorsque le soleil éclaira les visages à moitié endormis, les cernes étaient bien visibles. C'était l'effervescence dans les dortoirs : le Poudlard Express partait dans une heure, et la plupart des élèves n'avait pas fini leurs bagages. C'était à qui irait le plus vite ranger ses affaires pour les vacances. Certains ne prirent même pas la peine de déjeuner.

Finalement, tout le monde réussit à prendre le train et l'effervescence retomba alors que le convoi s'ébranlait. Anae, Lucius, Narcissa, Severus et Bellatrix s'étaient installés dans un compartiment à l'avant du train. Ils étaient tous silencieux et mal réveillés. Ils avaient mis Bella au courant de toutes leurs mésaventures, plus personne ne savait quoi ajouter.

- Mais j'y pense, s'exclama soudain Bella, Joyeux anniversaire Anae !

Cela réveilla quelque peu le compartiment et chacun s'empressa d'embrasser Anae.  
Narcissa fouilla dans son sac et en tira un petit paquet.

-C'est de notre part, dit-elle en son nom et celui de sa sœur. On espère que ça te plaira !

-Mais il ne fallait pas !

- Allez, ouvre vite !

Anae prit le petit paquet emballé dans un papier bleu et déchira l'emballage. Elle découvrit une ravissante étole argentée avec des étoiles bleues brodées dessus. 

- C'est magnifique, s'extasia Anae en le drapant autour de son cou. Elle est toute douce.

- Elle a été tissée en fil de soie d'araignée de mer. Il n'y a pas plus doux et résistant, expliqua Bella.  
- Merci beaucoup !

- On est contente qu'elle te plaise.

A son tour, Severus présenta un paquet un peu plus volumineux. 

- Joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

Anae défit l'emballage et trouva un livre avec une reliure qui imitait une peau de serpent.

- Les serpents, mythes et réalités de l'Antiquité à nos jours, lut-elle.

Elle remercia chaleureusement Severus et feuilleta le manuel.  
Slaz qui s'était échappé de son sac, regardait avec méfiance la couverture du livre. Il semblait perplexe devant cette texture, et tout le monde éclata de rire.  
Lucius toussota :

- Tu auras mon cadeau au manoir, je l'ai laissé là-bas !

Anae lui renvoya un grand sourire.

Le silence fit son retour dans le compartiment. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bella se leva et quitta ses amis.

- Elle est partie retrouver son amoureux, chuchota Narcissa. Elle ne quitte plus Rodolphus d'une semelle ! A croire qu'on leur a jeté un sort de Glu Perpétuelle ! 

Tout le monde se mit à rire ; puis de nouveau le calme revint. Chacun se laissait bercer par les mouvements du train. Lucius avait passé son bras au dessus de l'épaule de Narcissa qui s'appuyait contre lui, les yeux fermés.

Le trajet se passa dans une semi torpeur. Londres apparut enfin et les paysages campagnards enneigés firent place à la ville et à ses immeubles. Dans un crissement assourdissant, le train arriva au quai 9 ¾.

Tout le monde se pressait pour se dire au revoir, récupérer ses bagages et retrouver ses parents dans la foule qui se pressait sur le quai. Narcissa et Bella partirent de leur côté, Severus vint saluer Anae et Lucius et disparut parmi tous ces sorciers. Lucius parvint à trouver sa mère. Il lui fit un grand signe et entraîna Anae. Madame Malefoy était une grande sorcière blonde à l'air sévère, sans doute accentué par ses yeux verts qui lançaient des regards glacés aux alentours. 

- Bonjour Lucius, bonjour Anae, dit-elle d'une voix basse. 

- Bonjour mère.

- Bonjour Madame Malefoy.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage les enfants ?

- Oui, mère, répondit Lucius.

- Alors, allons-y, ne traînons pas trop longtemps ici.

Lucius avait entassé ses affaires et celles d'Anae sur un chariot et nonchalamment, il le poussa vers la barrière de sortie.

- La voiture nous attend dehors, expliqua Madame Malefoy.

Un vent vif les surprit à la sortie de la gare, mais la voiture, une énorme limousine noire, n'était pas loin. Le chauffeur des Malefoy, un vieux sorcier dans un uniforme impeccable, ouvrit la portière à l'apparition de Madame Malefoy, et tout le monde se retrouva bien au chaud. Il démarra et s'engagea dans les rues encombrées de Londres. La voiture arriva dans une petite ruelle, il y eut alors un grand boum. Londres disparut pour laisser place à une lande sauvage et désolée. Tout au bout du chemin, près des falaises se dressait majestueusement le manoir des Malefoy. C'était une vieille demeure familiale cossue : un véritable chef d'œuvre de l'architecture victorienne, avec plusieurs ailes, des tourelles, d'innombrables cheminées. La voiture stoppa devant le perron. L'immense porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Anae put pénétrer dans le manoir.

L'entrée à elle seule était imposante, au centre un immense escalier s'envolait vers les étages. De chaque côté des marches reposaient deux dragons en marbre noir. Sur le côté droit s'ouvrait une salle à manger que traversèrent Madame Malefoy, Lucius et Anae, débarrassés de leurs manteaux. Ils s'installèrent dans un confortable salon. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée et faisait oublier que l'hiver régnait en maître. Au dessus de la cheminée, les armoiries de la famille Malefoy étaient accrochées : un blason noir avec un dragon d'argent entouré de deux serpents, en dessous la devise des Malefoy : Semper nobilis, semper maleficus. Sur les autres murs, il y avait de nombreux tableaux dont les sujets souhaitèrent la bienvenue à Lucius et à Anae. Chacun s'installa dans de grands et douillets fauteuils. Sans bruit, un elfe de maison fit son apparition, chargé d'un plateau pour le thé. Il servit prestement trois tasses fumantes et odorantes, puis s'inclina si bas que son nez qui ressemblait à un groin touchait presque le sol. Il repartit toujours en silence, ses grandes oreilles pareilles à des ailes de chauve-souris s'agitaient dans tous les sens.  
Anae sirotait son thé avec délice. Elle reposa délicatement la petite tasse au liseré doré et se tourna vers madame Malefoy.

- Merci beaucoup de me permettre de passer Noël avec vous !

- Voyons Anae, c'est tout à fait normal. Nous n'allions tout de même pas te laisser seule à Poudlard ! Tu fais presque partie de la famille !

- Merci. 

- Le changement n'a pas été trop dur ? Il existe une grande différence entre Poudlard et Durmstang, cela n'a pas dû être facile.

- Effectivement, mais Lucius m'a beaucoup épaulée ! Mais il est vrai que les cours sont totalement différents, ça n'a pas été facile, au début ! Mais je crois que tout va bien, maintenant. 

Le crépuscule était tombé rapidement et alors que les dernières lueurs du jour s'éteignaient, les flammes des innombrables bougies s'allumèrent en même temps.

- Bien, les enfants, montez donc faire un brin de toilette et vous reposez un peu avant le dîner !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Lucius et Anae montèrent dans l'aile Ouest où se trouvaient leurs chambres. Anae avait ses habitudes au manoir, c'était pour elle une seconde maison. Sans hésiter, elle s'arrêta devant une porte et la poussa. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce aux grandes proportions. Face à elle, tout le mur était occupé par une immense baie vitrée, lorsque le soleil brillait, on pouvait voir la mer entre deux cyprès sombres. Les affaires d'Anae avaient été déposées au pied d'un immense lit, recouvert d'oreillers et d'édredons immaculés. A côté de la cheminée où flambait une bûche, se trouvait une coiffeuse affublée d'un extraordinaire miroir dont le tour était finement ciselé. De l'autre côté de la cheminée, une porte menait à la salle de bain. Anae traversa toute la pièce et poussa une nouvelle porte qui donnait sur une bibliothèque, à l'opposé la porte s'ouvrit et Lucius adressa un petit signe à Anae.

- Alors tu es bien installée ?

- Tout est parfait, Lucius. Je vais aller prendre un bain et ne t'avise pas d'essayer de rentrer, sinon, je te jette un sort ! tenta-t-elle d'ajouter d'un air féroce, mais elle ne put retenir son rire.

- C'était un accident, la dernière fois. Et puis tu n'avais qu'à t'enfermer !

- T'avais rien à faire là ! 

Ils se séparèrent en riant.  
Anae apprécia les moments de silence et de solitude qui suivirent.   
Elle resta un long moment dans la baignoire à se délasser.   
A regret, Anae sortit de son bain, elle s'enveloppa dans un moelleux peignoir en éponge. Ses longs cheveux gouttaient à terre, elle secoua la tête en se regardant dans la glace.

- Sèchevite !

Aussitôt, toute trace d'eau disparut de sa chevelure. Elle entreprit de les démêler, elle passait son gros peigne blanc avec force de grimaces, car il y avait de nombreux nœuds.

- Ca m'apprendra à accepter qu'on me fasse des chignons et à me coucher sans les enlever.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer et découvrit Lucius allongé sur son lit.

- Eh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

- Ne râle pas, je suis dans ta chambre, je ne suis pas dans ta salle de bain !

- Tu pourrais prévenir ! On ne débarque pas comme ça ! Ca ne se fait pas !

- Et ça, ça se fait pas ? 

Lucius avait saisi un oreiller et l'envoya sur Anae. Elle poussa un cri et se rua sur Lucius, toujours étendu tel un pacha sur son lit.

- Tu vas me la payer, Lucius. Gare à toi !

Anae s'était emparée d'un autre oreiller et frappait consciencieusement son ami avec. Lucius réussit déséquilibrer Anae qui s'empêtra dans l'édredon de plume, il en profita alors pour l'immobiliser d'une main et pour la chatouiller de l'autre.

- Non, Lucius, arrête, pas ça !

- Tu l'as voulu, répondit-il impitoyable !

Anae se débattait, mi-riant, mi-criant, mais Lucius continuait de plus belle. Anae arriva à se libérer de l'emprise de Lucius et tous deux se retrouvèrent à rouler sur le lit, puis tombèrent à terre en riant.   
Lucius se releva et fila dans sa chambre en criant :

- Ne bouge pas ! J'en ai pour deux minutes !

Il revint presque aussitôt avec un air triomphant :

- Chose promise, chose due !

Et il lui tendit un petit paquet.

- Allez, ouvre !

Anae déballa le petit cadeau. Elle sortit une magnifique boîte en bois.

- Tu pourras y cacher tous tes secrets, ajouta-t-il malicieusement !

- Merci Lucius !

Elle ouvrit la boîte et une douce mélodie s'en échappa, au centre une toute petite fée se mit à tournoyer au son de la musique. Ses petites ailes irisées reflétaient la lumière en mille éclats d'arc-en-ciel.

- C'est vraiment magnifique, Lucius ! 

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue. 

Comme l'heure du repas approchait, Lucius laissa Anae se changer. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le palier et descendirent ensemble le grand escalier en échangeant de vieux souvenirs : la fois où ils avaient tenté de descendre ce fameux escalier sur la rampe, Lucius avait glissé et s'était retrouvé suspendu dans le vide, Anae tentant tant bien que mal de le retenir. Finalement, Anae était passée par-dessus la rampe et Lucius, le premier à toucher le sol, avait amorti sa chute ! Ils se souvenaient surtout de la réaction des parents de Lucius …

Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger où trônait une immense table en chêne. Le couvert avait été mis pour trois personnes.

- Ton père ne rentrera pas ce soir, annonça madame Malefoy, il a été retenu.

Ils dînèrent dans le calme, le service était impeccable, la nourriture raffinée. Lucius raconta à sa mère les mois qui s'étaient écoulés à Poudlard, en omettant, bien entendu, de parler des nombreux incidents qui avaient émaillés les semaines…  
Au moment du dessert, l'elfe de maison arriva avec un gâteau d'anniversaire. Anae fut touchée par cette attention. Elle souffla ses quinze bougies et chacun put savourer ce délicieux gâteau au chocolat et à la framboise. Madame Malefoy déposa un cadeau devant l'assiette d'Anae.

- Il ne fallait, madame Malefoy !

- Voyons Anae, nous n'allions pas oublier ton anniversaire !

Anae ouvrit la boîte et découvrit un flacon de parfum : « Ensorcelante ». Elle le déboucha et fut ravie de sentir des flagrances de fleurs et de cannelle.

- Mmhhmmm, il sent très bon, merci beaucoup.

- Tu es une vraie jeune fille, maintenant ! C'est normal qui tu aies ton premier parfum !

Le repas terminé, ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon et discutèrent encore quelques instant. Cependant la soirée ne traîna pas en longueur : Lucius et Anae tentaient de cacher leur fatigue mais madame Malefoy les envoya au lit de bonne heure. Ils se séparèrent sur le palier en souhaitant de beaux rêves.

La chambre d'Anae était dans la pénombre. Exténuée, elle se jeta sur le lit. Mais un grattement à la fenêtre la fit sursauter. Elle se leva et regarda dehors.

- Hécate, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et son hibou s'engouffra dans la chambre. Il portait une lettre un peu bosselée. Anae l'ouvrit fébrilement. Elle fit glisser dans sa main le petit objet qui était au fond de l'enveloppe. C'était une fine chaîne au bout de laquelle se balançait une étoile en argent, sertie d'un unique diamant noir. Elle déplia le parchemin et déchiffra rapidement l'écriture fine et serrée qui couvrait la page :

« Ma chérie, Joyeux anniversaire. Je sais que tu aurais aimé que je sois à tes côtés pour le fêter, mais tu dois t'en douter, j'ai beaucoup d'affaires à régler en ce moment ! Voici un petit présent pour marquer ce jour. Cette médaille appartenait à ta mère, et elle aurait été ravie que tu la portes. Toutes mes pensées t'accompagnent malgré la distance qui nous sépare. Encore un très joyeux anniversaire. »

Anae passa la chaîne autour de son cou, puis elle enfila son pyjama et se glissa rapidement dans son lit.  
Hécate était déjà repartie, Slaz rampa jusqu'au pied du lit puis se faufila sous l'édredon pour venir se lover contre Anae. Tous deux s'endormirent rapidement.

Dehors, le vent soufflait en tempête, la neige se remit à tomber. Aucune étoile ne brillait, masquées par les ténèbres qui avaient étendu leur voile sur la lande et le manoir. Au loin, la mer était démontée, de grosses déferlantes frappaient avec force les falaises et explosaient en mille larmes d'écume. Parfois, un rocher se détachait et tombait avec fracas dans les flots en furie. Cette nuit, la lande offrait un spectacle de désolation…

Le lendemain, le ciel était toujours aussi chargé.

Anae prit sa matinée pour ranger ses affaires, trop exténuée pour le faire la veille. Elle déposa ses vêtements dans une grande armoire, ses livres, ses parchemins et ses plumes sur le bureau. Elle sortit ensuite de son sac un petit cadre qu'elle posa sur sa table de chevet. La photo, assez vieille, montrait un couple qui entourait un tout jeune bébé. L'homme d'âge moyen avait des cheveux châtains foncés, séparés par une raie sur le côté droit. Ses yeux noisette très foncés regardaient alternativement le bébé et la femme. La femme semblait avoir le même âge, ses longs cheveux avaient des reflets roux qui flamboyaient, son visage était pâle, et ses yeux bleus étaient éteints. Un immense chagrin et un grand vide s'en dégageait, comme si elle savait que son temps était compté. D'un air absent, presque déjà mort, elle souriait tristement à son enfant et lui caressait doucement la tête.  
Anae resta quelques instant à contempler ses parents, puis sentant, sans savoir pourquoi les larmes venir, elle se détourna de la photo.

Les jours qui précédèrent Noël passèrent à toute vitesse. Comme la neige avait laissé une épaisse couche blanche, Lucius et Anae firent d'interminables batailles de boules de neige. Ils firent aussi de longues promenades sur la lande, à pied ou à cheval. Mais le froid vif les obligeait à réduire leurs sorties.

Tout était calme dans le manoir Malefoy en cette veille de Noël, la neige tombait en silence au dehors. Lucius et Anae tenaient compagnie à madame Malefoy dans le grand salon. Les bûches craquaient dans l'âtre et le tic-tac de la pendule rompait le silence ; le thé avait été servi.  
Un grand sapin trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Il étincelait à la lueur des bougies qui se reflétaient dans les étoiles dorées qui le décoraient.

Une fois le cérémonial du thé achevé, madame Malefoy se leva et s'assit devant le clavecin et se lança dans un morceau endiablé. Lucius et Anae disputèrent une partie d'échecs. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et ils réveillonnèrent à trois, un hibou les ayant avertis que le père de Lucius ne pourrait se joindre à eux : ses affaires lui avaient pris plus de temps que prévu ! 

Le lendemain matin, Lucius fut le premier à se réveiller. Il s'empressa de s'habiller et alla dans la chambre voisine pour sortir Anae du lit.

Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, ils firent la course dans le couloir pour être les premiers à découvrir les cadeaux au pied du sapin. Lucius dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, suivit de très près par Anae, si bien que, lorsque Lucius s'arrêta sans prévenir dans le hall d'entrée, Anae lui rentra dedans.

- Oh, s'exclama-t-il, surpris, bonjour Père.

- Bonjour monsieur Malefoy.

- Ah, bonjour ! Vous êtes bien matinaux aujourd'hui ! Le jour vient à peine de se lever !

Tout en parlant, il secoua ses cheveux blonds pour en faire partir les derniers flocons de neige. A ses côtés, l'elfe de maison, nommé Cobby, attendait que son maître lui confie son sac.

- Et fais-y attention, admonesta-t-il, méchamment.

- Oui, maître, répondit Cobby en l'inclinant.

Voyant que Lucius et Anae trépignaient d'impatience, monsieur Malefoy les envoya au salon, ils s'y rendirent en courant, chacun essayant de bousculer l'autre pour être le premier.

Il y avait quelques paquets au pied du sapin, de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs. Lucius poussa un grand cri de joie quand il aperçut un cadeau de forme allongée. Il se dépêcha de déchirer l'emballage : un balai flambant neuf apparut. 

- C'est un Celeritor, le dernier modèle ! Il est magnifique ! Anae, regarde sa ligne, il doit foncer à une de ces vitesses !

Anae ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'expression d'adoration de Lucius devant son nouveau balai.

- Alors, mon cadeau sera le bienvenu, s'exclama Anae, tiens ouvre-le !

Elle lui tendit une petite boîte. Lucius l'ouvrit et apprécia à sa juste valeur le cadeau de son amie : un nécessaire à balai : il y avait tout pour entretenir son balai.

- Merci, c'est exactement ce qui me fallait ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as eu ?

- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir mes cadeaux !

- T'as besoin d'un coup de main ?

Anae lui tira la langue, déballa un premier cadeau.

- Je crois que c'est de la part de mes parents, commenta Lucius.

C'était une paire de boucles d'oreille : des petits serpents en argent qui tenaient une pierre verte dans leur gueule. Anae les essaya aussitôt. 

- Alors, Lucius ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Tu es superbe !

Lucius avait reçu d'autres cadeaux de ses amis Serpentards, mais il les cacha à Anae, cette dernière aurait juré avoir aperçu une carte avec un petit cœur …  
Bellatrix leur avait envoyé à tous deux un assortiment de chocolats et des dragées de Bertie Crochue. En outre, Anae avait reçu un discret paquet qu'elle avait tenté de cacher à Lucius, mais il avait été plus rapide et s'était saisi du bracelet qu'il contenait.

- Hum, hum, dit-il, et c'est de qui ce cadeau ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Bah, de toute façon, j'ai deviné !

- Et toi, cette carte avec des petits cœurs …. 

Lucius prit un air innocent et outré :

- Quelle carte ?

Anae éclata de rire.

- Bon, tu me rends mon bracelet, s'te plaît !

Il lui donna de bon cœur, et faisant plein de clins d'œil et en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu es bête, à la fin Lucius !

- Et ce gros paquet, là, c'est quoi ?

- Je crois qu'il vient de mon père !

- Ouvre le !

Il s'agissait d'un énorme grimoire très lourd.

- Hécate a dû s'amuser pour l'emmener jusqu'ici !

La reliure était en peau de dragon, d'un vert foncé, presque noir. Sur la tranche les pages étaient dorées, mais quand Anae ouvrit le livre, elles étaient pourpres.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Lucius curieux.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Anae.

Le titre sur la couverture avait été gravé en lettres dorées, mais le temps les avait effacées. Il ne restait plus que quelques traces ça et là.

- En tout cas, il a l'air vieux, fit remarquer Lucius.

La première page était vierge, Anae la tourna.

- Le dragon rouge ou le recueil des plus rares secrets : évocations, charmes, sortilèges, secrets merveilleux, comment mettre les forces infernales à son service, par Agrippa le Grand, édition traduite, revue et corrigée sous la direction du Professeur Erasmus Augustus Baudalairus, lut Anae. Tout un programme !

- Tiens, ajouta Lucius, il y avait un petit mot.

- Joyeux Noël, j'espère que ce cadeau plaira à l'amatrice de grimoires anciens ! C'est une édition originale qui date de 1674, il n'en reste plus que quelques exemplaires au monde, mais je sais que ce volume est entre de bonnes mains ! Regarde particulièrement à la page 58, cela pourrait t'être utile … montre cette page à ton ami Lucius, cela pourrait lui servir pour jeter tranquillement certains sortilèges … Je te souhaite encore un très joyeux Noël.

- Zut, Belladone lui en a parlé, s'écria Lucius !

- Bah, il le prend plutôt bien !

- Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est le silence de mes parents ! Ils sont sans aucun doute au courant, puisque ton père le sait …

- Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut rien cacher à mon père…

- Ca ne présage rien de bon, quand même !

- T'en fait pas, je viendrai à ta rescousse, comme d'habitude …soupira Anae. 

- Bon, et c'est quoi ce fameux sort que je devrais connaître.

Anae feuilleta les pages, sur certaines il y avait d'étranges symboles, d'autres étaient illustrées. Elle parvint à la page 58.

- Voyons voir …

Elle commença à déchiffrer.

- Oh, non c'est écrit en latin, je vais devoir tout traduire ! 

- Je croyais que c'était une édition traduite !

- Bah, ce cher … E. A. Baudalairus … aura oublier cette page !

- Alors, ça dit quoi ? Tu sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour le latin.

- Tu devrais, Lucius, beaucoup de formules magiques sont dans cette langue !

- Arrête, on dira ma mère !

- Bon, tu la veux cette traduction ? Oui ou non ?

- Te fâche pas !

- Voyons ce qu'on nous dit : Sortilège de Inmagica. Ce sortilège très ancien permet de dissimuler toute trace de magie : ainsi vous pouvez faire n'importe quel sort, sans qu'un moldu ou qu'un sorcier s'en rende compte. Ce sortilège rend la magie indétectable. Vous pouvez ensorceler votre baguette ou un endroit bien précis. Mais attention, ce sort a une durée limitée : au bout de deux heures, il disparaît et votre magie redevient perceptible.

- Ca m'a l'air très pratique, ce sort ! Et c'est difficile à réaliser ?

- Laisse moi le temps de traduire ! C'est pas évident ! Il semblerait qu'il soit plus facile d'ensorceler ainsi une pièce que sa baguette ! Pour la baguette, il faut enduire ta baguette d'un baume avant de jeter le sort d'Inmagica, tandis que rendre une salle imperméable à la magie est plus simple : tu fais une rotation puis une arabesque avec ta baguette en disant « Inmagrica » et en pointant ta baguette vers chaque ouverture de ta pièce ! Ce n'est pas très sorcier !

- Et comment être sûr que ça marche ?

- C'est simple : je te poste dehors, je jettes le sort d'Inmagica et ensuite j'essaye de t'envoyer un rictusempra : on verra si je te touche !

- Pourquoi je dois toujours servir de cobaye, gémit Lucius.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre : je réussirai du premier coup !

- Tu me parais bien sûre de toi !

- Tu veux pas qu'on essaye ?

- J'ai pas dit ça, Anae ! Tu sais bien que je suis toujours partant pour les mauvais coups !

- Que vas-tu encore inventer Lucius, s'exclama une voix dans son dos ! 

Lucius se retourna vivement et adressa un sourire innocent à son père.

- Rien, père …

Les yeux gris de monsieur Malefoy dévisagèrent d'un air soupçonneux son fils, avant de se poser sur le gros grimoire qu'Anae serrait contre elle.

- Ah, je vois que ton père t'a finalement offert ce vieil opus. Vous avez trouvé des choses intéressantes ?

- Oui, monsieur Malefoy, c'est ce dont nous parlions avec Lucius ; nous voulions essayer un ou deux sorts. Enfin, si cela nous vous ennuie pas …

- N'est-il pas un peu tôt pour faire de la magie ? s'enquit le père de Lucius. Je suis certain que vous n'avez même pas pris de petit déjeuner.

Lucius baissa la tête et acquiesça. Son père éclata de rire.

- Et vos cadeaux ?

- Très bien, merci beaucoup pour le balai, père. Il est magnifique !

- Tout comme les boucles d'oreilles, je suis vraiment touchée.

- Alors c'est parfait. Lucius, où est ta mère ?

- En haut, je suppose.

Sur ces paroles, monsieur Malefoy quitta le salon. Lucius et Anae firent des projets pour leur journée, mais qui ne seraient réalisables que sur plusieurs jours : essayer le Celeritor, lire le grimoire d'Anae et mettre en pratique la plupart des sorts qu'il contenait, enfin pas tous car c'était assez horribles.

- Regarde, dit Lucius qui avait le volume ouvert devant lui.

Les deux pages étaient illustrées : on voyait un homme en train de fondre littéralement. Les différentes étapes étaient décrites et dessinées avec force de détails et de précision. 

- Ce sort m'a l'air très sympathique ! Imagine un sang de bourbe à cette place !

- Tu n'es pas très gentil, Lucius.

Il regarda Anae avec étonnement.

- Mais …

- Laisse-moi finir ma phrase, j'aurais plutôt mis Black ou Potter !

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire.

- Et c'est moi le méchant dans cette histoire ! Pffff !

La matinée fut ponctuée par l'arrivée intempestive de hiboux qui apportaient de petits mots de remerciements, qui de Narcissa, qui de Bella qui de Severus. Moràs, le grand duc de Lucius fut lui aussi mis à contribution… Anae et Lucius utilisèrent le reste du temps à essayer le nouveau balai. Derrière le manoir, il y avait un petit bois de cyprès et de pins qui les cachaient à la vue d'éventuels moldus. Cerbère, le molosse des Malefoy, les accompagna, trop heureux de pouvoir s'ébattre dans la neige, à la poursuite du balai. Midi arriva et ils rentrèrent trempés mais heureux.

- Ce balai est fantastique, je vais faire des merveilles pour le prochain match de Quidditch, s'extasia Lucius.

Le repas se passa solennellement mais dans la bonne humeur.

- Anae, Lucius m'a dit que tu avais un petit ami, s'enquit madame Malefoy.

A ces mots, Anae faillit s'étouffer avec le morceau de tournedos qu'elle avait porté à sa bouche. Elle se mit à tousser violement et Lucius, l'air ravi, s'empressa de lui taper avec vigueur dans le dos. Anae, après avoir repris son souffle lui lança un regard noir puis elle se tourna vers sa mère.

- Il s'est trompé, je n'ai pas de petit ami !

- J'ai dû mal interpréter ce que Lucius m'a dit concernant Severus Rogue.

Anae lança un nouveau regard noir à son ami.

- On s'entend bien, c'est tout …

- Rogue ? intervint alors monsieur Malefoy. Serait-ce le fils de Maximus ?

Anae haussa les épaules, mais Lucius répondit à sa place :

- C'est bien lui.

- Je connais bien Maximus, nous nous voyons souvent, enfin, les rares fois où il est présent en Angleterre.

- Il fait beaucoup de voyages ? demanda Anae.

- Je suis étonné que ce nom ne te dise rien, c'est un célèbre archéologue, il monte de très nombreuses expéditions à travers le monde à la recherche d'artefacts anciens. De plus, je crois savoir que ton père le connaît.

- Ah, répondit Anae, mon père a tellement de … connaissances … Je ne peux pas toutes les connaître.

- C'est vrai. Tu as raison. 

Anae se tourna vers Lucius et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Celui-ci la regarda avec effroi. Satisfaite de son petit effet, elle s'adressa à madame Malefoy :

- Madame Malefoy ?

- Oui, Anae ?

- Puisque nous parlons de petits amis, Lucius vous a-t-il dit qu'il avait une petite amie ?

Lucius pâlit et se mit à tousser avec énergie.

- Oups, aurais-je fait une indélicatesse ?

- Mais non, et qui est l'heureuse élue cette fois ?

Lucius semblait désemparé et très gêné. Mais Anae ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin.

- Une de mes nouvelles amies : Narcissa Black. Tout comme sa jumelle, elle est chez les Serpentards …  
Lucius regardait fixement son assiette vide, son visage était passé du blanc au rouge.

- J'en déduis que c'est vrai, Lucius, puisque tu ne démens pas cette information ! répliqua sa mère. Petit cachottier, ajouta-t-elle avec un de ses trop rares sourires.

Le repas s'acheva dans une ambiance détendue.  
En sortant de table, Lucius murmura à Anae :

- Merci pour la discrétion, tu vas me le payer !

- J'aurais pu dire la même chose ! Petite vengeance mon cher.

Trois jours après Noël, les parents de Lucius durent s'absenter : le manoir était vide, si on exceptait la présence des deux elfes de maison. Lucius en profita pour savourer sa vengeance. Anae s'était installé dans un petit boudoir qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, tentant de remplir les centimètres de parchemins exigés pour le devoir de divination. Elle mordilla sa plume en chantonnant une mélodie. Son esprit était ailleurs, le plus long possible de l'influence de la lune sur les Capricornes et les Verseaux. Sans faire de bruit, Lucius espionnait son amie, quand il fut sûr qu'elle ne était plus sur ses gardes, il agita sa baguette en murmurant « Wingardium Leviosa », une énorme boule de neige s'éleva dans les airs, il entrouvrit la porte et lentement la boule flotta jusqu'au dessus de la tête d'Anae. D'un geste brusque il abaissa sa baguette. La boule de neige s'écrasa sur Anae. Elle bondit en hurlant et se retourna pour voir Lucius, à terre, plié de rire. Elle se mit à courir vers lui, mais Lucius partit aussitôt et ne se laissa pas distancer. Une folle course poursuite se déroula dans tout le manoir ; mais Anae ne put rattraper Lucius qui connaissait les moindres recoins de sa demeure. Seule dans un couloir, elle cria au vide :

- Tu me le payeras Lucius.

Les personnages des tableaux se retournèrent pour voir la source de tout ce bruit ; ils semblaient désapprouver pareille attitude.

Anae rendit la monnaie de sa pièce à Lucius, le lendemain matin. Elle réveilla son ami avec une boule de neige. Les cris enragés de Lucius lui apprirent que sa mission avait réussi.

Outre ses petites vengeances personnelles qui émaillèrent leur quotidien, Anae et Lucius s'entraînèrent à maîtriser le sortilège d'Inmagica : Anae y parvint au bout de la troisième tentative, il en fallut neuf à Lucius pour le réussir. Ils avaient choisi une ancienne salle de jeu comme terrain de manœuvre. Tranquillement, ils purent expérimenter quelques sorts originaux et inconnus : le Glacica : qui gèle n'importe quoi, même en plein été, le Sanson qui rend une personne muette, le Blurps qui a pour effet de faire pousser une sorte de champignon nauséabond et purulent (ils l'essayèrent sur le pauvre Cerbère qui se prêta de mauvaise grâce à cette tentative) …

Anae et Lucius disputèrent également des parties d'échecs version sorcier. Mais Anae n'était pas très douée à ce jeu, et ses pièces le lui en faisaient la remarque, sous les rires de Lucius.

- Tu ne comprends rien, Lucius, c'est une tactique : je te laisse gagner, c'est tout ! Sinon, tu ne me parlerais plus si je te battais à chaque fois !

- Mais bien sûr … Je crois que c'est l'excuse la plus minable que j'ai jamais entendue !

Le père de Lucius arriva à ce moment dans la bibliothèque où se disputaient ces parties endiablées.

- Je te cherchais, Lucius.

A l'appel de son nom, il se leva d'un bond, presque au garde à vous.

- Oui, père ? 

-J'ai vu Belladone …

A peine eut-il dit cela que Lucius pâlit et se mit à bafouiller …

- Je … Peux … euh, père …

- Ne m'interromps pas, Lucius.

Anae se leva à son tour et se rapprocha de son ami.  
Le regard glacé de monsieur Malefoy s'attarda sur les deux adolescents. Il continua :

- Oui, Lucius, tu as quelques soucis à te faire …

Il fit une pause pour ménager son effet, puis il reprit d'une voix plus douce : 

- J'ai appris que, malgré tes excellents résultats dans toutes les matières, tu as une sérieuse concurrente en la personne d'Anae, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. 

Lucius et Anae poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. 

- Vous êtes, d'après Belladone, les meilleurs de votre promotion.

La tension diminua d'un cran.

- Vous faîtes une drôle de tête, tous les deux, à croire que vous vous attendiez à des reproches ! Vous ne me cacheriez rien ?

- Non, non, s'empressèrent-ils de répondre, un peu trop précipitamment sans doute car monsieur Malefoy, interrogatif, haussa les sourcils.

- Vous en êtes sûrs ?

- Oui, répondit plus calmement Lucius. Je suis surpris, je … croyais … avoir échoué à mon dernier devoir de potion…

Monsieur Malefoy poussa un « hum » dubitatif, les scruta du regard encore un instant puis il les quitta.

- Je crois qu'on a eu chaud, murmura Lucius, après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

- Oui !

- Je dois reconnaître que Belladone remonte dans mon estime grâce à son silence.

- Mais d'un autre côté, il aurait peut-être eu des problèmes si on avait appris ce que tu as fait …

Les derniers jours de vacances s'enfuirent à toute vitesse. Le dernier après-midi, Anae alla se promener seule sur la lande. Il ne neigeait plus depuis plusieurs jours, toute couche blanche avait disparu. Le temps était sec et froid. Les pas d'Anae la conduisirent jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Les vagues en contrebas venaient mourir avec fracas contre la terre ; quelques goélands argentés survolaient ce spectacle. Anae s'assit sur un rocher et contempla longuement la mer houleuse. Le temps suspendit son vol ; les heures s'arrêtèrent. Anae restait immobile, insensible à la morsure du froid.   
Inquiet de ne pas la voir revoir, Lucius était parti à sa recherche, emmitouflé dans une épaisse cape en fourrure. Il aperçut au loin la frêle silhouette de la jeune sorcière et se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

- Tu vas bien ?

Anae ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- C'est beau, cette mer, c'est apaisant.

- Anae ?

- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici, dans le froid ?

- Je ne sais plus.

Lucius s'assit à ses côtés et l'enveloppa dans sa cape.

- Tu es glacée ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- Qui a dit que j'étais raisonnable ?

Elle tourna ses grands yeux bleus vers Lucius.

- Mais tu as pleuré ! 

- Non, c'est le vent.

- Ne me mens pas, Anae. Le vent n'y pour rien.

- Tu savais que les mugissements du vent sont les cris des âmes perdues ?

- Ne change pas de sujet.

- Les morts expriment leur souffrance, ce sont les sanglots des âmes en peine, le vent porte leur peine pour que nous l'entendions.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je t'ai rarement vu dans un tel état !

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, c'est tout !

- Et bien, ça ne te réussit pas.

Lucius resserra son étreinte. Anae se blottit plus profondément dans ses bras, sans tenter de retenir les larmes qui couraient sur ses joues rougies par le froid.

- Mais enfin, que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, je pensais à plein de choses … à toi … 

- Et je te mets dans un tel état, merci, c'est gentil.

- Je me suis rendue compte que tu étais mon seul véritable ami. Tu sais tout de moi, tu ne me juges pas en fonction de ceux qui m'entourent, tu me prends comme je suis, pour moi-même.

Elle soupira avant de continuer :

- Tu … as des regrets … quelquefois ?

- Des regrets ?

- Oui, pour ce qui aurait pu se passer …

- Je fais avec …mais c'est toi qui … as tout arrêté …

- Je sais, mais c'est mieux ainsi, non ?

- Oui, de toute façon, on ne saura jamais.

- Si on avait continué, tout aurait été gâché …

- Je sais, Anae, je sais.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Lucius reprit la parole.

- C'est différent maintenant, tu as Severus.

- Il n'y a rien entre nous !

- Ne fais pas croire ça, Anae, ça saute aux yeux, c'est juste une question de temps. De toute façon, s'il te fait souffrir, il aurait de mes nouvelles. Je te le garantis !

- J'ai peur …

- Peur ?

-Il ne sait rien de moi, de toi, de tout ce qui nous entoure.

- Il est au courant de certaines choses pourtant …

- Ce ne sont que des détails, Lucius. Pour le reste, personne ne sait. Malgré ses grands airs, je ne suis même pas sûre que cet imbécile de Belladone ait la moindre idée de ce qui se trame. Je … je ne veux surtout pas … perdre … Severus.

- Tu ne le perdras pas.

- Je me sens si perdue, si fatiguée, si seule … 

- Tu n'es pas seule, je suis là.

- Je sais, Lucius, je sais.

- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. On se connaît depuis le berceau et quelques soient les surprises que nous réserve l'avenir, je serai toujours à tes côtés. Une épaule pour t'appuyer et pleurer.

- Je le sais. Merci.

- Ne t'en fais pas. S'il venait à apprendre la vérité, Severus comprendrait. Tu ne le perdras pas, il tient à toi… j'en suis certain. Tout ira bien, tout … 

- J'aimerai en être aussi sûre.

- Fais- moi confiance.

Anae ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer.   
Enlacés, ils regardèrent les derniers feux du couchant s'abîmer dans les flots, puis lentement, ils regagnèrent le manoir pour leur dernière soirée avant de retrouver Poudlard.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Un nouveau prof

Le retour des vacances de Noël se passa sans grand incident, chaque élève reprit ses marques à Poudlard ; les insultes et les mauvais sorts fusaient toujours entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors.   
Cependant, Anae fut surprise de voir ses cours de divination annulés, sans aucune explication. Aucun professeur ne pouvait remplacer le professeur Saitou, aussi Anae et les autres élèves profitaient de quelques heures de temps libre en plus. Les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient sur cette absence mystérieuse, relayées par la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier. En effet, depuis quelques temps, le journal annonçait de mauvaises nouvelles, il y avait très souvent à la une des disparitions ou des morts suspectes.  
TROIS NOUVELLES DISPARITIONS   
Reportage réalisé par notre envoyé spécial au Ministère, Rémi Craut  
Que font le Ministère de la magie et les Aurors ?  
De source sûre, nous avons appris ce matin que trois sorciers dont l'identité a été cachée, n'ont plus donné signe de vie depuis cinq jours. Le porte-parole du Ministère Eugène Zephira assure que tout a été mis en œuvre pour retrouver ces trois personnes. Cependant, nous vous devons de vous rappeler l'inefficacité des Aurors, quelques jours auparavant, dans la sordide affaire de Sélèna Tropins et Bernard Fuyro. Ce même ministère nous avait soutenu que tout avait été fait, pourtant la mort de ces deux sorciers n'avait pu être évitée.  
On a donc le droit de se poser cette question : le Ministère est-il efficace et a-t-il conscience de ce qui se passe ? Cornélius Fudge qui vient d'être nommé à la tête du Département des Bizarreries déclare qu'il a la situation bien en main : « … De plus, j'ai fait appel à des personnes hautement qualifiées (…) je peux vous annoncer que le Professeur Dumbledore, actuellement directeur de Poudlard, m'apporte tout son soutien. »  
L'article s'étalait sur plusieurs pages, mais n'offrait aucune explication concrète à ces morts et à ces disparitions.  
La bibliothèque bruissait de murmures.  
- Tu crois que Saitou en fait partie ? demanda une élève de Serdaigle.  
- Mais, non lui répondit un jeune garçon boutonneux, ça n'a rien à voir, il doit être malade, c'est tout. Si quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé, Dumbledore nous aurait averti, après tout, Saitou est notre directeur.   
Finalement, quelques jours après, alors que la gazette annonçait de nouveaux morts, Dumbledore pendant le déjeuner prit la parole :  
- Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît !   
Les discussions stoppèrent.  
- Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, le professeur Saitou est absent depuis plusieurs jours, j'ai, malheureusement, le regret de vous annoncer que mon cher collègue est décédé.  
Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée. Des cris et des pleurs se firent entendre à la table des Serdaigles.  
- Un tragique accident, poursuivit le directeur, d'une voix monocorde. Je vois que cette nouvelle vous attriste, cependant nous devrons surmonter cette épreuve…  
Il fit une petite pause et reprit son discours.  
- Le professeur Tiberius Numer, qui enseigne les runes, sera désormais le directeur des Serdaigle. J'ai également eu la chance de trouver un nouveau professeur de divination. Laissez moi vous présenter le professeur Delphine Pythia.  
Une petite sorcière fit son apparition, elle s'assit à la place vacante de la table des professeurs. Beaucoup d'élèves se bousculèrent pour essayer de voir cette nouvelle recrue. C'était une vieille femme toute ridée, ses cheveux blancs étaient noués en un chignon étrange sur le haut de sa tête, elle portait à l'œil droit un monocle. Elle adressa un sourire timide à cette grande assemblée.  
De retour dans leur salle commune, Anae et ses amis échafaudèrent de folles hypothèses.  
- C'est drôle, « ce tragique accident », annonça Narcissa.  
- Oui, répondit Lucius, je sais que mon père n'avait trop haute opinion de Saitou, c'était un grand ami de Dumbledore ! Serait-il devenu trop … gênant ?  
- Je sais pas, avoua Anae, mais je suis dégoûtée !  
- Pourquoi, interrogea Severus.  
- Je me suis cassée la tête à remplir les cinquante cinq centimètres de parchemin pour son devoir, et voilà ! Tout ça pour rien ! « Ils « auraient pu attendre qu'on ait rendu nos devoirs avant de se débarrasser de lui !  
Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire.

Avec quelque appréhension, Anae et ses camarades attendaient le premier cours de cette nouvelle prof. Ils prirent place dans la salle de classe. Le professeur Pythia fit son apparition, les bras chargés de livres et d'objets pour le moins étranges.  
- Bonjour à tous, rentrons dans le vif du sujet. J'ai consulté les notes de feu mon collègue. Je vois que vous n'avez étudié que l'astrologie. Malheureusement, la divination ne se limite pas à cette seule branche. Vous avez pris beaucoup de retour dans les autres catégories, nous essayerons donc de le combler. Aujourd'hui, nous travaillerons dans un domaine facile mais au combien passionnant : la THURIFUMIE.  
Les élèves se dévisagèrent, étonnés.  
-Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que c'est ?   
Aucune main ne se leva.  
- Je vois que vous avez vraiment de grosses lacunes ! La thurifumie est la divination par la fumée de l'encens. Le plus simple est que nous passions à la pratique. Venez prendre un bâton d'encens, enflammez-le et observez les volutes de fumée. Pour les analyser, reportez-vous à la page 30 du manuel, le chapitre « La divination par les fumées ».  
Le professeur Pythia fit apparaître des bâtonnets d'encens et les livres qu'elle avait mentionnés.  
Chacun vint se servir et la salle fut vite enfumée, l'odeur entêtante du patchouli fit tourner certaines têtes et un élève de Gryffondor fut obligé de sortir car il faisait une crise d'asthme.  
- Observez la direction de la fumée, expliqua le professeur, en général, nous pouvons dire que lorsqu'elle va vers votre gauche c'est mauvais signe, alors que si elle se dirige vers votre droite, c'est de bon augure.  
Le seul problème, c'est que le Gryffondor asthmatique n'avait pas refermé la porte derrière lui et cela avait provoqué un courant d'air, toute la fumée était aspirée vers le couloir ! Quand la vieille sorcière s'en rendit compte, il était déjà trop tard, les bâtons s'étaient tous consumés.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Changeons de sujet d'étude ! Nous allons passer en revue les différents types de divination, si certains vous paraissent plus intéressants nous les verrons plus en détail pendant l'année.  
Ainsi commença une longue énumération :  
- Nous travaillerons sur : l'aéromancie, qui permet de voir l'avenir dans les nuages, le soleil, les vents …  
James et Sirius s'esclaffèrent bruyamment, mais imperturbable, la sorcière continua :  
-Pour rester dans les phénomènes célestes, nous étudierons la foudre, c'est la céraunoscopie, le feu avec la pyromancie et la causinomancie, les cendres des sacrifices : la spodomancie.  
- Quoi ? murmura James, on va faire des sacrifices ? Des sacrifices humains, j'espère, car j'ai ma petite idée sur qui sacrifier !  
Il dévisagea longuement Anae, sous les rires de Sirius.  
- L'avenir peut aussi être prédit grâce à l'observation des animaux : l'ichtyomancie qui analyse les entrailles des poissons.  
Il y eut de nombreux « beurk »  
- La myomancie est basée sur l'observation des souris et des rats, l'ophiomancie sur les serpents, l'ornithomancie sur le vol des oiseaux et enfin l'ologymancie qui repose sur l'aboiements des chiens.  
Anae remarqua que Sirius donna un grand coup de coude à James et tous deux éclatèrent de rire.  
- Ca ne sera pas trop dur.  
Rémus les gratifia d'un regard noir rempli de reproches.  
- Un peu de calme, messieurs, je vous prie. Si le temps nous est donné nous aborderons aussi, la subtile science qui permet de lire l'avenir dans les miroirs. C'est la catoptromancie. Puis les prédictions se feront grâce aux cristaux, la cristallomancie, aux pierres précieuses, la lécanomancie. J'espère que vous avez pris des notes sur toutes ces manières de voir l'avenir, car il se peut que le prochain cours commence par un petit contrôle, si les augures y sont favorables ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien, et puis nous entamerons un domaine un peu spécial. Une forme peu connue de la divination … la tyromancie …  
Quelques doigts se levèrent.  
- Oui, Miss …  
- Miss Chloris, madame, répondit une Gryffondor, qu'est-ce que la tyromachincie ?  
- La tyromancie ! Et bien, je vous laisserai chercher !

Ainsi s'acheva ce premier cours, les avis étaient partagés : certains le trouvaient bien, d'autres complètement dément (dixit James). Mais deux minutes plus tard, tout le monde se rangea à l'avis de Potter. Une Gryffondor avait feuilleté par curiosité le nouveau manuel et elle poussa un cri d'effroi.  
- C'est pas possible ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
Tout le monde l'entoura en poussant de hauts cris.  
- Regardez, on va lire l'avenir … dans … les FROMAGES !  
- C'est la meilleure de l'année, brailla Sirius, des fromages, c'est pas possible !  
Et tout le monde se dispersa sous les rires, tandis que le couloir résonnait des cris de Black :  
- Des FROOMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Révélation !

La vie suivait son cours normal. Les devoirs s'entassaient, les leçons étaient de plus en plus complexes, et les professeurs faisaient remarquer à leurs cinquièmes années que les BUSES approchaient ! Ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer tous les élèves ! 

Slaz, qui s'était fait discret ces dernières semaines reprit son exploration du collège. Méfiant, il guettait toute trace de Miss Teigne avant de s'engager dans un terrain encore inconnu pour lui. Anae avait renoncé à lui faire la morale et Slaz en était bien content. Cependant, il évitait les heures de grandes fréquentations et limitait ses sorties à l'aube et au soir. Il avait tenté une sortie de nuit, mais le froid glacial lui faisait préférer la chaleur du feu ou d'une bonne couverture.  
Ainsi, les petits secrets distillés à l'aurore et au crépuscule étaient connus de Slaz et il s'en amusait beaucoup.  
Un soir, il retourna dans la salle commune aussi rapidement que le permettait sa reptation. Sa langue frétillait et il semblait tout excité. Pensant trouver Anae devant la cheminée, il fut déçu de n'y trouver que Severus plongé dans la lecture d'un énorme livre. Slaz rampa jusqu'à lui.  
- Salut, siffla-t-il.  
Severus leva les yeux, et sourit au serpent.  
- Je cherche Anae, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?  
Avant de répondre, Severus s'assura que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, puis il répondit au serpent en Fourchelang.  
- Non, que se passe-t-il ?  
- Juste quelque chose à lui dire !  
A ce moment, Bellatrix descendit du dortoir des filles. Severus l'interpella pour lui demander si elle avait vu Anae.  
- Oui, je l'ai vue mais elle n'est pas en état de parler à quiconque !  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Elle doit prendre sa sixième douche ! Pour son dernier cours, elle avait divination, et d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, la prof les a fait travailler sur des fromages.  
- Des fromages ?  
- Oui, il paraît que tu peux y lire l'avenir … Enfin, mon débile de cousin et son copain ont eu l'idée de mettre dans certains fromages des pétards et à la fin du cours, ils ont explosés …  
Je ne te raconte pas les dégâts … Bref, Anae essaye de se débarrasser de l'odeur …  
Puis Bella quitta Severus pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque.   
Slaz décida de patienter auprès du feu et Severus reprit sa lecture.  
Finalement Anae fit sa réapparition, il ne subsistait plus qu'une discrète odeur de camembert. Elle semblait furieuse ; et elle ne fut pas la seule. Plusieurs Serpentards envahirent la salle commune et se répandirent en insultes contre Black et Potter. Capulet et Johnsons préparaient déjà leur revanche.  
Slaz avait fini par s'endormir et Severus rapporta à Anae la petite conversation qu'il avait eu avec son serpent. Anae eut l'air étonnée de la précipitation qu'avait montré Slaz. Du bout du pied, elle tapota les anneaux du reptile. Slaz ne bougea pas.  
- C'est tout lui ! Ca semble urgent, mais monsieur dort et impossible de le réveiller.  
Elle se baissa et l'empoigna fermement, elle se mit à le secouer.  
- Réveille-toi, gros paresseux.  
Slaz ouvrit ses petits yeux.  
Secrètement, Anae lui demanda ce qui se passait. Personne ne fit attention aux étranges sifflements qu'elle faisait. Severus avait refermé son livre, et la regarda avec attention, tout en gardant un œil sur les autres Serpentards, de peur que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de son don.  
Slaz était totalement réveillé maintenant, il déroula ses anneaux, puis s'installa autour du cou d'Anae.  
- J'ai découvert quelque chose de très intéressant ! Je me promenais du côté du bureau de Dumbledore, quand la statue qui gardait son entrée s'est ouverte.  
- Et voilà, tu vas encore m'attirer des ennuis !  
- Mais non, je me suis caché derrière une autre statue … La statue a laissé passer Potter et Black, ils étaient accompagnés de Dumbledore. Ils venaient de s'être faits passer un savon pour un incident en cours.  
- Bien fait pour eux !  
- Mais j'ai appris quelque chose de très important ! Dumbledore a dit à Potter qu'il était obligé de sévir, que cela ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi : toutes ces blagues. Black et surtout Potter faisaient la tête. Et là, Dumbledore a ajouté qu'il ne pouvait pas tout tolérer, ce n'était parce qu'il était son parrain qu'il pouvait tout accepter. James a approuvé et ils sont partis.  
A ces mots, Anae bondit sur ses pieds et embrassa son serpent.  
- Mais c'est super, s'écria-t-elle.  
Elle se tourna ensuite vers Severus :  
- Où est Lucius ?  
- A la bibliothèque, je crois.  
- Viens !  
Elle l'entraîna en courant hors de la salle commune.  
Le plus silencieusement possible, Anae se jeta sur Lucius attablé aux côtés de Narcissa et de Bellatrix. Lucius en renversa sa bouteille d'encre.  
- Evanesco, dit Anae d'une voix pressée. Lucius, il faut absolument que tu me prêtes Moràs, je dois envoyer de toute urgence un hibou à mon père.  
- Viens, allons parles dehors …   
Lucius repoussa son parchemin et se leva. Narcissa et Bella eurent un regard interrogatif. Anae leur fit un petit signe pour les inviter à venir si elles le souhaitaient. Les cinq Serpentards se retrouvèrent à comploter dans le couloir désert.   
- Alors, je peux te prendre Moràs.  
Lucius fit une grimace :  
- Il est parti ce matin, je devais envoyer un mot à mes parents.  
- C'est pas vrai !  
Severus intervint :  
- Pourquoi ne pas emprunter un hibou de l'école ?  
Anae et Lucius se regardèrent d'un air entendu et répondirent en même temps :  
- Mauvaise idée !  
- Oui, expliqua Anae, d'abord, il ne saurait pas où aller, et puis, ce ne serait pas prudent ! Je n'ai aucune confiance en ces hiboux …   
- Comment vas-tu faire ?  
- Je ne sais pas, avoua Anae. Mais ça doit partir au plus vite !  
Slaz intervint à ce moment. Les sifflements parurent énigmatiques à Narcissa et Bella, mais les yeux d'Anae s'éclairèrent.   
- Il a raison, s'écria-t-elle sous les yeux médusés de ses amies. Je ne peux pas envoyer un hibou de l'école à mon père, mais je n'ai qu'à passer par tes parents, Lucius ! Ils pourront transmettre !  
- Oui, approuva Lucius, mais reste le problème du hibou, ça revient presque au même.   
- Anae, tu n'as qu'à emprunter le nôtre, proposa Bella. J'ai pas tout suivi dans votre histoire, mais je crois qu'on peut faire confiance à Lulu !  
- Lulu ? demanda Anae  
- Oui, c'est le nom de notre chouette !  
Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Anae rentra dans la bibliothèque et prépara un mot à l'attention des parents de Lucius, pour leur faire savoir que Dumbledore était le parrain de James Potter. Avant de sceller l'enveloppe, elle jeta un sort sur le parchemin.  
- Au cas où elle tomberait entre de mauvaises mains, la lettre prendra feu !  
Bella accompagna Anae à la volière et bientôt, une chouette effraie s'envola dans la nuit dans la direction du manoir des Malefoy.  
Trois jour plus tard, Hécate fit son apparition, elle apporta un simple mot : "Bon travail, merci"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : La curiosité est un vilain défaut ... mais a parfois des conséquences heureuses etinattendues ...

Janvier touchait à sa fin, les élèves n'avaient pas vu le temps passer : ils étaient submergés par le travail, la bibliothèque était envahie à chaque temps calme : c'était la cohue pour trouver une place et pour réussir à emprunter LE livre que tout le monde voulait ! Les salles communes bruissaient des crissements des plumes sur les parchemins, des pages qu'on tournait. Cependant, le temps d'un après-midi, les devoirs et les cours furent oublier par tous : le Quidditch après la pause des vacances reprenait. Le premier match voyait s'affronter les Serpentards à Poufsouffle, match sans réelle surprise quant au résultat : les Serpentards surpassaient largement leurs adversaires ; mais comme ils étaient au coude à coude avec les Gryffondors, pas question de laisser passer un seul point. Lucius qui jouait au poste d'attrapeur et qui avait aussi la casquette de capitaine de l'équipe avait décidé d'attendre avant de s'emparer du vif d'or. C'était la première sortie officielle de son nouveau balai, et il comptait bien faire une démonstration magistrale.  
Anae avait pris place dans les tribunes aux côtés de Severus pour encourager ses amis, car Narcissa avait le poste de buteur.  
Le match n'eut pas de grand intérêt : il se solda par une victoire écrasante des Serpentards sous les sifflets des Gryffondors. Narcissa avait eu le temps de marquer six buts avant que Lucius ne se décide à attraper en quelques secondes le vif d'or.  
- Ma sœur a été époustouflante, commenta Bella, son dernier but était de toute beauté !  
- Oui, admit Anae, elle se débrouille bien.  
La salle commune résonna des cris de victoire pendant toute la soirée, si bien que personne ne songea à travailler. Les points gagnés avaient permis aux Serpentards de prendre la tête toute provisoire du classement du tournoi des quatre maisons.

Lorsque les cours reprirent le lundi, les Gryffondors n'avaient pas digéré le fait que les Serpentards leur soient passés devant eux, aussi il y eut de nombreuses moqueries et insultes qui fusèrent.  
Lorsque le double cours de botanique fut fini, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se ruèrent vers la grande salle.  
Anae avait décidé de passer à la bibliothèque récupérer un livre et elle partit à l'opposé de ses amis. Elle sortait de la bibliothèque lorsque les éclats d'une dispute parvinrent à ses oreilles. Reconnaissant une des voix, elle se faufila dans un couloir étroit. Une porte était entrouverte et elle passa discrètement la tête. Elle aperçut James en grande discussion avec Lily Evans, la jeune sorcière rousse qui l'avait accompagné au bal de Noël. Anae se colla contre la porte et décida d'en savoir un peu plus.  
- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, James, cria Lily. J'avais fait un effort en acceptant de t'accompagner au bal, mais là c'en est trop !  
- Ne te fâche pas !  
- Tu es insupportable, un sacré menteur, un hypocrite et un sale crâneur. Ne me touche pas !  
Il y eut un grand silence, puis Lily se mit à hurler de nouveau.  
- Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec toi ! Tu m'entends ! Jamais ! Ne m'adresse plus la parole.  
Sa voix se termina en sanglots déchirants. Puis un claquement sec retentit : Lily venait d'assener une baffe sonore à James. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, Anae eut juste le temps de se couler contre le mur ; de toute façon, Lily qui sortait était dans un tel état de fureur qu'elle n'aurait jamais remarqué Anae. Lorsque la Serdaigle eut disparu, Anae décida qu'elle en avait assez vu et, sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'apprêtait à quitter ce lieu. Malheureusement, au même moment surgit Sirius, qui venait sans doute chercher son ami.  
- Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Mais qui voilà ? dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.  
- Black ! Ôte-toi de mon chemin, lui répondit Anae sur le même ton.   
Attiré par les voix, James sortit de la salle, une main se frottant la joue droite toute rouge.  
-Alors, on joue les espionnes ? s'enquit-il.  
- Que t'est-il arrivé James ? demanda Sirius.  
- Rien de grave, un différent avec Evans.   
Anae ricana.  
- La ferme, rugit James.  
Les deux garçons avaient sorti leur baguette, mais Anae n'eut pas le temps d'en faire autant : un « Petrificus totalus » venait de la frapper.  
- Dans le dos, eut le temps de dire Anae, ton courage fait peur à voir, Potter.  
- Dommage que ce sort ne rende pas muet, ajouta Sirius. Alors, la p'tite nouvelle, que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?  
Sirius se rapprocha d'Anae, fouilla ses poches, se saisit de sa baguette et l'envoya rouler au loin.  
- On fait moins la maligne, maintenant plus de baguette, et personne pour venir à ton secours !  
James s'était approché de son ami, il s'appuya sur son épaule et regarda Anae.  
- Je vais t'avouer une chose, commença-t-il. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, Calisté. Depuis le début, tu me fais horreur : des manières de mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, ton p'tit talent en club de duel... Je pensais m'amuser un peu avec toi au bal, mais tu m'as obligé à modifier mes projets. Mais c'est pas grave, j'ai tout mon temps...  
Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Anae lui adressa pour seule réponse un regard chargé de haine. Paradoxalement, Anae était très calme, fusillant simplement du regard les deux garçons, que son impassibilité commençait à énerver.  
- Je ne suis pas pour les bagarres à la moldu, commenta Sirius, mais là, j'ai un petit compte à régler.  
Il gratifia Anae d'un grand coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui coupa un instant la respiration.  
-C'est pareil pour moi.  
James s'était avancé et s'apprêtait à frapper Anae, quand son mouvement fut soudain suspendu. Son poing en l'air était comme paralysé.   
- ARGH, cria-t-il.  
Anae eut un sourire de satisfaction.  
- La baguette n'est pas toujours utile pour lancer certains sorts, bande d'imbéciles ; bien sûr, ce n'est pas à la portée d'idiots comme vous !  
- Finite incantatio, tonna Sirius.  
James fut libéré de son sort, mais le rayon avait aussi frappé Anae qui se retrouva libre.  
- Accio !  
Elle récupéra aussitôt sa baguette.   
- Alors, messieurs ? J'attends !  
James et Sirius n'hésitèrent que l'espace d'un instant.  
- Tarentallegra !  
- Furunculus  
Les deux éclairs jaillirent avec force des baguettes des Gryffondors, mais le contre sort d'Anae parvint sans problème à la protéger.   
- Je m'attends à mieux de votre part, c'est décevant !  
Elle fit mine de s'en aller, ce qui acheva de mettre James dans une colère noire.  
- Expelliarmus !  
Cette fois, Anae ne fut pas assez rapide et sa baguette s'envola de ses mains. Elle tendit les mains pour la rattraper et c'est le moment qu'attendait Sirius pour lui jeter un sort.  
- Incendescia !  
La flamme toucha de plein fouet les bras d'Anae qui ne put retenir un cri de douleur.  
Mais le combat en resta là, car sans doute alertée par les cris, madame Booky, la bibliothécaire arriva en courant et personne n'échappa à sa fureur. Elle enleva 10 points à chaque élève et envoya Anae se faire soigner à l'infirmerie.  
Madame Pomfresh appliqua du baume pour réduire un peu les cloques, mais elle n'avait plus rien pour chasser la douleur.  
- Le cours de potion des premières années s'est mal passé, j'ai utilisé tout mon stock de « Ôtbobo », j'en ai refait mais la pommade ne sera prête que demain. Ca ira ?   
Réjouie à l'idée d'un « drame » en potion, Anae acquiesça. Madame Pomfresh voulut la garder à l'infirmerie, mais Anae expliqua qu'elle allait bien et partit.   
Anae ne prit pas part aux cours de l'après-midi, et ses amis s'en inquiétèrent ; elle était introuvable : elle avait déserté la bibliothèque, la salle commune et son dortoir. L'inquiétude grandit d'un cran quand Lucius et Severus se rendirent compte que 10 points avaient été enlevés au sablier géant des Serpentards et 20 à celui des Gryffondors.  
- Encore un coup de ces imbéciles, maugréa Lucius.  
Severus avait disparu tout de suite après avoir remarqué cela. Ses pas le portèrent d'abord à l'infirmerie où madame Pomfresh lui expliqua ce qu'elle savait.  
Severus finit par retrouver Anae : elle s'était réfugié dans leur petite salle abandonnée. Elle était prostrée sur le canapé poussiéreux, les yeux rougis. Ses larmes avaient depuis longtemps séché sur ses joues, mais Severus ne fut pas dupe. Anae eut un timide et malheureux sourire pour son ami. Il s'accroupit devant elle et sortit un petit pot de sa poche.  
- Madame Pomfresh m'a expliqué le peu qu'elle savait. C'est encore ces idiots ?  
Anae hocha la tête.  
- Tiens, je me suis dit que ça pourrait te soulager un peu.  
Il dévissa le pot qui contenait une crème blanche très odorante.  
- En attendant l'Ôtbobo, c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux. Donne moi tes bras.  
Un peu réticente, Anae tendit ses bras. Ils avaient une couleur d'un rouge intense, avec de grosses cloques. Severus ne put retenir une exclamation.  
- Ca doit être horriblement douloureux ! Laisse-moi faire, je ferai attention à ne pas te faire trop mal.  
- Merci, murmura faiblement Anae.  
Le plus délicatement possible, Severus appliqua sa crème sur les brûlures d'Anae. Elle était parfois agitée de petits soubresauts lorsque Severus passait sur les chairs à vifs.  
- J'essaye de faire attention !  
- Je sais, mais ça va déjà mieux. Merci.  
Les bras d'Anae étaient maintenant recouverts d'une épaisse couche de pommade assez grasse. Severus se débarrassa du pot et s'assit à côté d'Anae.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
Anae ne put répondre, les larmes se mirent à couler d'elles-mêmes. Elle voulut les essuyer mais en voyant ses mains, elle arrêta son geste.  
-Attends, dit Severus.  
Il lui releva la tête et d'une main chassa les larmes qui couraient sur ses joues. Son autre main s'était attardée dans ses cheveux et jouait avec. Un frisson parcourut Anae tandis que Severus lui caressait le visage et les cheveux. Ils étaient maintenant si proches l'un de l'autre que leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Anae se rapprocha encore un peu. Leurs lèvres s'unirent en un baiser timide. Puis se séparèrent.  
Ils se sourirent timidement, avant de s'embrasser une nouvelle fois, plus passionnément.  
Plus rien n'existait pour eux, ils étaient seuls au monde ...

Ils ne virent pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer aussitôt.

Lucius s'adossa contre le mur, les yeux remplis de la vision qu'il venait d'avoir. Le poids du monde semblait s'être abattu d'un coup sur ses épaules, il se mit à trembler violement, alors qu'une seule et unique larme perla au coin des ses yeux si bleus.  
- Anae ... Cette fois, je t'ai définitivement perdue ...


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 12: Une mission particulière

D'un commun accord, Anae et Severus avaient décidé de garder le secret aussi longtemps que possible.  
Bizarrement, Lucius resta très silencieux, pendant toute la journée. Anae qui le connaissait par cœur comprit rapidement ce qui se passait, mais elle n'eut pas un moment de libre pour en parler avec lui..  
La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et la jeune sorcière n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Enervée, elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Elle finit par abandonner et se leva. Elle s'enroula dans une épaisse couverture, déposa un rapide baiser sur la tête de Slaz et se glissa hors du dortoir sur la pointe des pieds. Elle descendit dans la salle commune, dans l'espoir qu'après la lecture d'un ou deux chapitres sur la révolte des Gobelins, son calme revienne enfin.  
La salle commune n'était pas vide, une silhouette était appuyée contre une fenêtre et regardait les jeux de la lune, des étoiles et des nuages. En entendant quelqu'un arriver, elle se retourna. Un rayon de lune éclaira le visage de Lucius. Anae lui sourit et s'approcha de son ami.  
- Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda Anae.  
Lucius secoua la tête.  
- Tu as perdu ta langue ?  
Lucius ne répondit pas et s'appuya de nouveau contre la vitre glacée. Anae vint se coller contre lui et partagea sa couverture.  
- Tu vas prendre froid. Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Je sais ce qui ne va pas, Lucius …  
Toujours le même silence rompu par un profond soupir. Anae appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami. Il la prit dans ses bras.  
- Parle-moi, je n'aime pas te voir ainsi.  
- Que veux-tu que je te dise, répondit-il d'une voix triste. Ce qui est fait est fait… Laisse-moi me faire à cette idée. Quand …  
Il s'interrompit quelques minutes, inspira fortement.  
-Quand … je vous ai surpris l'autre soir, j'ai eu la sensation de te perdre à jamais…  
-Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde à ça, s'insurgea Anae. Ce qu'il y a entre Severus et moi ne remettra jamais en cause notre … amitié …  
Lucius soupira de nouveau.  
- Je croyais que tout était clair, Lucius … on en avait parlé il y a peu de temps.  
- Oui, je le croyais aussi.  
- Je ne sais pas encore où toute cette histoire va me mener, ce que je ressens pour Severus est très fort, tout comme le lien qui m'unit à toi. Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Ni toi ni lui, c'est clair ?  
- Je sais, Anae, je sais. Il me faut juste un peu de temps.  
- Pardonne-moi, Lucius. Jamais, je n'ai voulu te blesser, ni te faire souffrir. Tu comptes tant pour moi.  
Ils restèrent enlacés un bon moment, sans mot dire.

Le lendemain, Lucius avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, mais Anae savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Mais elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour adoucir sa peine. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui était de rester le plus discrète possible. Elle s'arrangeait pour retrouver Severus pendant les interclasses, loin de tous regards ; et lorsque les cours étaient finis, le plus souvent, ils se donnaient rendez-vous dans cette petite salle abandonnée.   
Pendant toute cette période, les nouvelles relayées par la Gazette du Sorcier étaient de plus en plus mauvaises : de nombreux assassinats avaient été perpétrés, les meurtriers signaient souvent leurs forfaits en laissant flotter au dessus du lieu du crime, une tête de mort ; cette marque servait à annoncer les monstruosités qui étaient inexorablement commises sans aucune chance d'y échapper. On parlait de plus en plus de ces partisans qui agissaient au nom d'un puissant mage noir : Lord Voldemort. Ce nom devint rapidement synonyme de massacres, de sang versé en abondance. Ses Mangemorts n'épargnaient aucun sorcier ni aucun moldu, fidèles à appliquer les préceptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'on faisait allusion à ce mage noir et à ses partisans, que des attentats anti-moldus et anti-sang-de-bourbe était commis, mais depuis quelques mois, ces atrocités se répétaient avec des fréquences de plus en plus rapprochées. Chaque jour apportait son lot de morts et de souffrance. Une période troublée s'était installée pour de bon.  
A Poudlard, on commentait ses nouvelles avec un certain détachement : ici les élèves se sentaient à l'abri : après tout, Dumbledore était le plus grand mage et seul un fou pourrait oser venir semer la mort et la désolation à Poudlard. Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas chacun d'avoir son opinion. Une grande majorité de Serpentards semblait favorable aux idées de Lord Voldemort, même s'ils cachaient leur jeu. Le noyau dur était centré autour d'Anae, Lucius, Severus, Narcissa, Bella et son ami Rodolphus. Leurs parents étaient, depuis peu ou depuis longtemps, des Mangemorts et leur progéniture suivait leur trace.  
Une sortie à Prè-au-Lard était prévue et sous les conseils d'Anae, le petit groupe de Serpentards s'était inscrit sur la liste des élèves désirant s'y rendre.  
- Que mijotes-tu, Anae, demanda Narcissa.  
- Vous verrez bien. De toute façon, il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes ici.  
Ils se retrouvaient souvent dans la salle abandonnée et le sort Inmagica leur permettait de pratiquer quelques sortilèges sans peur de se faire découvrir. Cependant ils n'osaient pas trop parler de choses importantes à Poudlard, malgré le sort d'Impassibilité, craignant que quelqu'un puisse passer à travers.  
Le samedi de la sortie, une troupe impatiente d'élèves faisaient la queue devant Rusard qui vérifiait que l'autorisation leur avait été donnée de partir.  
Dans la rue principale, tout le monde se dispersa.  
Bellatrix et Rodolphus partirent de leur côté.  
-Alors, Anae, où nous conduis-tu ? demanda Lucius, qui n'avait pas été mis dans la confidence.  
-Allons faire un tour à la Cabane Hurlante, proposa-t-elle, mystérieuse.  
Ils prirent le chemin de cette maison, située à l'extérieur du village. Depuis tout temps, les villageois racontaient qu'elle était hantée, des fantômes, qui selon les rumeurs étaient de plus en plus actifs depuis quelques années. Narcissa n'était pas très rassurée, mais Lucius s'empressa de la rassurer en lui expliquant qu'en plein jour, ils ne craignaient pas grand-chose. Et effectivement, la cabane était calme et déserte, sans aucune trace de fantôme. Les meubles dans les pièces étaient brisés, mais c'était la seule chose d'étrange.  
-Alors, demanda Severus qui serrait Anae contre elle. Que faisons-nous maintenant ?  
- Pour le moment, rien, expliqua Anae. En fait, je dois chercher un Portoloin.  
-Attends, c'est quoi, cette histoire, interrogea Lucius.  
- Je n'en sais pas plus. Le message que m'avait apporté Hécate, la semaine dernière, me demandait de venir ici lors du prochain week-end, un Portoloin m'attendrait.  
Lucius regarda Anae d'un drôle air, comme s'il commençait à entrevoir ce qui était caché derrière tout ceci.  
Pendant ce temps, Anae faisait le tour de la pièce. Elle poussa un petit cri de triomphe et se saisit une tasse ébréchée.  
- Attendez-moi ici je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.  
Il y eut un craquement sourd et Anae disparut.  
Elle revint une heure plus tard, chargée d'un paquet peu volumineux mais qu'elle tenait avec précaution.  
- Alors ? demanda Severus.  
Avant de répondre, Anae se saisit de la tasse qui l'avait fait voyager et la jeta au sol, elle se brisa en mille petits morceaux.   
-Mieux vaut être prudent.  
Elle posa son paquet au sol, ses amis se rendirent alors compte que sa manche droite était tachée de sang. Soucieux, Severus remonta le tissu et tous purent découvrir une longue balafre qui courait sur son avant-bras. Quelques gouttes de sang perlaient encore.  
- Que t'est-il arrivé ? s'inquiéta Severus.  
- Rien de grave ! Eh ne faites pas cette tête ! C'était nécessaire, je vous expliquerai tout !  
Elle s'accroupit et défit précautionneusement le paquet, après avoir enlevé plusieurs couches de tissu, enfermé dans une boîte, ils découvrirent un œuf.  
-Mais, c'est un vulgaire œuf de poule, s'étonna Lucius.  
- Pas si vulgaire que ça, Lucius, répliqua Anae. Et puis ce n'est pas un œuf de poule, mais un œuf de coq.  
- Ce n'est pas possible, un coq n'a jamais pondu d'œuf !  
- Détrompe-toi, Narcissa, dans des cas très très rares, cela peut arriver.  
Anae fit une pause, dévisagea gravement ses amis.  
- Bien sûr, je vous demande le plus grand secret.  
- On ne dira rien !  
- Bon, en plus d'avoir été pondu par un coq, continua Anae, cet oeuf a été couvé par un crapaud !  
Les yeux des Severus se mirent à flamboyer :  
- Ne me dis pas qu'il y a là dedans un basilic ?  
- Eh bien si !  
- Mais que vas-tu en faire ? Tu ne comptes tout de même pas le garder ? Ce ne serait pas très prudent.  
- Non, rigola Anae.  
Puis d'un ton encore plus mystérieux, elle ajouta :  
- Une petite expédition nocturne, ça vous tente ?  
- Je vois où tu veux en venir, s'écria Lucius avec un grand sourire. Je marche !   
Même s'ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait, Severus et Narcissa suivirent Lucius.  
- Je vous expliquerai tout cette nuit, je préfère ne prendre aucun risque … Disons, minuit, dans la salle commune, je pense qu'il n'y aura plus personne. Bon, nous ferions mieux d'y aller, ne restons pas trop longtemps ici, on pourrait finir par nous remarquer.  
Anae rangea l'œuf dans sa boîte qu'elle empaqueta dans les nombreuses couches de tissu, puis délicatement, elle la cacha dans un sac qu'elle avait pris dans cette intention.  
Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à flâner dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, ils s'arrêtèrent chez Honeydukes pour boire une Bièraubeurre.  
Puis tous les élèves retournèrent à Poudlard.  
Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, la salle commune était déserte. Quatre silhouettes se découpèrent dans un rayon de lune et sortirent en silence. Les couloirs étaient déserts, aucun fantôme n'y rodait. Pourtant le silence n'était pas complet ; des petits bruissements se faisaient entendre, le vent gémissait, des grattements couraient derrière les murs.   
Anae conduisit ses amis vers le deuxième étage. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte des toilettes des filles.  
- J'espère que Mimi Geignarde ne sera pas là !  
- Qui est Mimi Geignarde, chuchota Lucius.  
- C'est le fantôme qui hante ces toilettes, expliqua Narcissa. Personne ne vient ici car quand Mimi Geignarde pique une crise, tout est inondé.  
Avec précaution, Anae entrouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, suivie de ses amis.  
- Ouf, soupira-t-elle. C'est tranquille.  
- Je n'aurai jamais pensé que l'entrée puisse être ici ! s'étonna Lucius  
- Tu vas nous expliquer, Anae, demanda Severus.  
- Laissez-moi vous raconter une petite histoire. Je crois que vous connaissez tous le début : les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, la dispute entre Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor … Avant que partir, Salazar construisit une chambre secrète connue sous le nom de Chambre des Secrets. Il y enferma un monstre que seul son héritier pourrait commander. Ce monstre était un basilic, il y a quelques décennies, la Chambre a été de nouveau ouverte, mais le Basilic qui s'y trouvait était très vieux, il est mort depuis. L'héritier de Serpentard, non seulement a la possibilité d'ouvrir la chambre et de se faire obéir du monstre, mais il a aussi la charge de s'assurer qu'un Basilic repose toujours dans cette chambre. Cet héritier, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et bien sûr, c'était hors de question, qu'il vienne en personne ici. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a chargée de venir déposer l'œuf qui doit éclore dans quelques heures.  
- Mais, demanda Severus, comment feras-tu pour ouvrir cette Chambre ? Le sang de Serpentard ne coule quand même pas dans tes veines ?  
Lucius dévisagea Anae d'un regard curieux et amusé, en écoutant sa réponse.  
- C'est l'explication de ça, commenta-t-elle en montrant la coupure de son bras.  
Puis elle sortit une petite fiole au liquide rougeâtre, qu'elle brisa sur un lavabo. Le sang, car c'était ce qu'elle contenait s'évapora aussitôt. Anae prononça quelques mots en Fourchelang. Il y eut un grand bruit sourd. Une ouverture obscure apparut.  
- Si certains veulent faire demi-tour, c'est le moment … annonça Anae avant de s'engouffrer dans l'obscurité.  
Personne ne retourna sur ses pas. Ils firent une longue chute dans le noir. Ils atterrirent dans une pièce circulaire, immense.  
- Lumos, crièrent les quatre Serpentards.  
Plusieurs boyaux s'ouvraient devant eux. Sans hésiter, Anae s'engagea dans un étroit conduit. A chaque pas, ils écrasaient des milliers de petits os tout desséchés. Narcissa eut un sursaut de dégoût et se colla contre Lucius. A chaque bifurcation, Anae savait exactement où tourner, elle était la seule à ne pas être perdue. Ils arrivèrent dans une longue salle, dont le plafond était si haut, que la lumière de leurs baguettes ne pouvait atteindre. Une forme sombre gisait devant eux. Anae s'approcha de l'énorme masse : c'était tout ce qui restait de l'ancien habitant de la Chambre des Secret : le corps immense d'un monstrueux serpent presque momifié.  
- Mais c'est un vrai monstre, cria Narcissa. Il est vraiment mort, j'espère !  
Lucius ne put s'empêcher de rire. Anae se tenait immobile face à la gueule de la bête, elle l'observait attentivement, en silence. Severus vient se glisser derrière elle, l'enlaça tendrement.  
- Impressionnant !  
Anae acquiesça. Elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son ami, lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans une longue galerie. Au bout, un mur barrait l'accès. Deux serpents y étaient sculptés.  
- Nous y sommes.  
Elle ajouta quelques mots en Fourchelang, les deux serpents se séparèrent et le mur s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Ils débouchèrent dans une salle aux proportions gigantesques. Le sol suintait d'humidité, de chaque côté se dressaient d'impressionnantes statues de serpents qui étaient enroulés autour de hauts piliers. Tout au fond de la salle trônait une monumentale idole de Salazar Serpentard. Avec un certain respect et intimidés, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'aux pieds de la statue.  
Anae s'agenouilla devant la masse de pierre et sortit l'œuf. Elle murmura d'autres paroles en Fourchelang, la bouche de la statue s'ouvrit. Anae jeta un sort de Lévitation et fit monter l'œuf jusque devant l'ouverture béante. Il disparut à l'intérieur, la bouche se referma.  
- Mission accomplie !  
Elle se retourna vers ses amis avec un grand sourire.  
- Joli héritage … divulgua Lucius.  
Il lança un regard complice à Anae et enchaîna :  
- … Pour l'héritier de Serpentard… 

A leur grand soulagement, les toilettes étaient toujours désertes, ils les quittèrent rapidement de peur de tomber sur son fantôme. En arrivant sur le palier du premier étage, ils entendirent des rire étouffés. Lucius s'arrêta et interrogea du regard ses compères. Le plus silencieusement possible, il prirent un couloir qui menait à la salle de cours de DCFM. Rapidement, ils reconnurent les voix : c'était Sirius et ses camarades qui, d'après le tapage qu'ils faisaient devaient préparer un mauvais tour. Les Serpentards restèrent aux aguets.  
- Alors, Cornedrue, tu as bientôt fini ?  
Les Serpentards eurent un regard dubitatif à la mention de ce nom. Ce fut la voix de Potter qui répondit :  
- Oui, voilà, voilà. J'ai fini de jeter mon sort : le premier Serpentard qui franchira cette porte se retrouvera recouvert de Bombabouses ! Encore une de tes merveilleuses idées, Patmol ! C'est excellent ! J'espère que ce sera pour cette grande gueule de Malefoy, ça lui rabaissera enfin le caquet.  
Lucius voulut bondir sur les Gryffondors, Anae, Severus et Narcissa eurent besoin de toutes leurs forces pour le retenir.  
- Tu n'as rien entendu ? demanda soudain la voix de Lupin. Queudver, vérifie donc sur la carte que nous sommes tout seul.  
- Mais, je n'ai pas la carte, répondit Pettigrow, je croyais que tu l'avais.  
- Non !   
- Est-ce que quelqu'un a la carte, interrogea Black. C'est malin, ajouta-t-il voyant que personne ne répondait. Bon, on ferait mieux de filer.  
Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et diminuèrent rapidement.  
- Les sales petites ordures, jura Lucius. Je vais aller réduire en miettes le piège qu'ils ont préparé.  
- Non, attends, s'exclama Anae, j'ai une meilleure idée : retournons-le contre eux. Laisse-moi faire !  
Elle s'éclipsa furtivement et revint au bout de quelques instants.  
- Voilà, annonça-t-elle. Je me suis arrangé pour que ce soit un de ces quatre idiots qui prennent tout ! Maintenant retournons à notre salle, ce serait dommage de se faire prendre maintenant.  
Ils se retrouvèrent sans encombre dans les cachots. Une porte cachée dans un mur s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent dans leur salle commune. Severus et Anae s'y attardèrent quelques instants. Quand Lucius et Narcissa eurent disparu de leur vue, Anae vint se blottir dans les bras du jeune sorcier. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Anae appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami qui la serrait très fort contre lui.  
- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres te fait sacrement confiance pour te confier une telle mission.  
- Bah, c'est tombé sur moi, mais elle aurait très bien pu échoir à Lucius … C'était mon tour … Et puis, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça !  
- Il y avait quand même des risques.  
- Pas vraiment : une fois dans la Chambre, nous étions en sécurité : personne ne connaît son emplacement, pour Dumbledore et les autres, ce n'est qu'une légende. Donc aucun risque ! A part le Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous sommes les seuls à connaître l'entière vérité…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Lord Voldemort

Le temps défila à toute vitesse après cette expédition nocturne. Les giboulées de Mars laissèrent la place aux premiers rayons de soleil printanier.  
Les exactions commises par les Mangemorts faisaient quotidiennement la une de la Gazette du Sorcier. La terreur s'était installée dans toute l'Angleterre et personne n'était épargné. Un climat de suspicion régnait en maître : chacun soupçonnait son voisin, plus personne ne faisait confiance à l'autre : ce sorcier n'était-il pas un Mangemort, prêt à semer la désolation chez soi ?  
Désormais, la même ambiance se trouvait à Poudlard. Pourtant la vie suivait son cours. C'était la dernière ligne droite avant les BUSE, tous les professeurs commençaient à faire réviser certaines notions élémentaires, ils proposèrent aux élèves tout un programme de révision pour les vacances de Pâques. La veille du départ, Hécate apporta une lettre à Anae.  
- Je rentre à la maison pour les vacances de Pâques ! s'exclama-t-elle avec joie.  
Le trajet dans le Poudlard Express se passa sans incident, incidents qui pourtant étaient devenus de plus en plus nombreux entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors : James et ses amis n'avaient pas digéré le fait que leur mauvais tour se soit retournés contre eux.   
Dans le compartiment, Anae passa la majeure partie de son temps collée contre Severus ; Narcissa faisait de même avec Lucius. Ces deux couples ne se cachaient plus, du moins entre eux. Les parents de Lucius devaient fournir à Anae un Portoloin pour lui permettre de rejoindre sa maison, aussi avant de descendre du wagon, ses bagages subirent un sortilège de Réduction, pour qu'Anae puisse les transporter sans problème. Elle fit ses adieux à Severus, dans le train, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Puis elle rejoignit Lucius qui l'attendait. Ses parents se tenaient dans un coin du quai, Anae les salua et ils discutèrent en attendant que la foule s'éclaircisse. Finalement le quai fut presque désert, Anae se saisit du Portoloin et elle disparut aussitôt.

Le troisième jour, Lucius apprit avec stupeur et joie que Lord Voldemort souhaitait le rencontrer.  
- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a estimé qu'il est temps pour toi de te décider, expliqua monsieur Malefoy. Nous devons aller le voir cet après-midi.   
Monsieur Malefoy accompagna son fils, car Lord Voldemort devait s'entretenir avec. Ils utilisèrent de la poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre dans la maison qui servait de camp de base à Voldemort, puisque Lucius n'avait pas encore l'âge de se transplaner. En sortant de la cheminée, Lucius fit disparaître la poussière qui recouvrait sa robe de sorcier. Quelques instants après, apparurent Severus accompagné d'un homme qui devait être son père. C'était un grand sorcier, au visage fermé et froid. Ses cheveux coupés très courts étaient aussi sombres que ceux de son fils. Severus se tenait en retrait et regardait son père d'un air un peu dégoûté.  
- Bonjour Maximus, dit le père de Lucius.  
- Bonjour Ophicius, lui répondit ce dernier.  
Ils discutèrent de leur côté pendant que leurs fils se saluaient. Ils se tenaient dans un hall qui avait dû être magnifique et imposant autrefois, mais des années de décrépitude l'avaient rendu sombre. Pourtant la splendeur d'autant se devinait encore. Quelques tableaux décoraient la montée d'escalier et l'entrée. Ils s'étaient obscurcis, mais les personnages ne semblaient pas d'en plaindre, ils regardaient avec attention les nouveaux venus.  
A ce moment, en haut des escaliers apparut Anae, elle fit un petit signe à Severus et à Lucius et descendit lentement et majestueusement les marches. Elle portait une robe que Lucius n'avait jamais vue: c'était une superbe robe bleue comme la nuit, très longue, le décolleté laissait apparaître ses épaules très pâles. Une bande d'un bleu plus clair bordait ce décolleté et les poignées des manches qui étaient très évasées. Anae avait aussi adopté une nouvelle coiffure qui la faisait paraître presque vulnérable : de chaque côté de son visage, une mèche était attachée lâchement au niveau des épaules et cela formait deux couettes, le reste de ses cheveux flottaient librement dans son dos.   
- Tu es superbe, lança alors une voix féminine.   
Anae se retourna vers un immense tableau et remercia la femme qui posait dans un jardin. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Anae, à l'exception des cheveux qui étaient châtains très clairs avec des reflets roux. Le sourire triste qui était soudain apparut sur le visage d'Anae disparut vite. Elle s'avança dans le hall pour saluer les nouveaux venus.  
- Ravi de te revoir Anae, s'exclama monsieur Malefoy. Je crois que tu ne connais pas encore Maximus, le père de Severus.  
- Non, enchantée, répondit-elle en se tournant vers le père de son ami.   
Il lui adressa un bref signe de la tête, puis ignora superbement Anae.  
- Il vous attend, annonça Anae, dans la crypte…  
Elle montra une petite porte au fond de l'entrée, elle était entre ouverte et un escalier descendait dans les ténèbres. Puis elle se tourna vers Severus et Lucius.   
- Venez, allons au salon en attendant.  
Elle les entraîna dans cette pièce, tandis que Maximus et Ophicius se dirigeaient vers la crypte. Tout comme l'entrée, le salon avait connu des jours meilleurs, il avait perdu l'habitude d'être habité. Une odeur de renfermé planait dans l'air, l'âtre était noirci, une vieille bûche y attendait d'être réduite en cendres. Les couleurs de la tapisserie étaient passées : le blanc et or étaient sales. Les fauteuils et le canapé cachaient tant bien que mal les trous du tapis causés par les mites. Dans le coin près de la fenêtre, trônait un vieux piano à queue, où étaient disposées quelques photos jaunies. C'était le seul endroit du salon qui semblait avoir servi, près du tabouret, à terre un tas de partitions et de feuilles volantes étaient éparpillés.  
Anae eut un petit rire gêné :  
-Bon, c'est pas très reluisant tout ça …  
- Chez qui sommes-nous ? interrogea Severus.  
- C'est la maison de ma mère, expliqua Anae, elle sert désormais au Seigneur des Ténèbres, personne n'aurait l'idée de venir le chercher ici. Et puis, je ne vis pas là habituellement. Je n'y avais pas remis les pieds depuis des années … trop de souvenirs … ajouta-t-elle à voix basse. En tout cas, je suis bien contente de vous voir ici !  
- Les choses se sont accélérées, commenta Lucius. Il y a quelques mois encore, mes parents ne voulaient pas entendre parler de ma possible participation … et maintenant, tout se bouscule. T'as des infos ?  
- Non, il y a quelques rumeurs, le ministère commence à bouger : ils ont augmenté le nombre d'Aurors, mais c'est tout … Et puis avec ce que raconte la Gazette, je suppose que Dumbledore ne va pas rester les bras croisés … même s'il a mis du temps à réagir, nous avons une bonne longueur d'avance maintenant.  
Tout en parlant, elle s'était rapprochée de Severus et s'était retrouvée dans ses bras.  
- Tu as une idée de comment cela va se passer ? questionna Lucius.  
Anae se mit à rire doucement, puis releva sa manche gauche pour faire apparaître une tête de mort avec un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche.  
- J'ai pris un peu d'avance …  
- Et ? Raconte!  
Elle alla s'asseoir sur le vieux canapé, Severus à ses côtés. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Anae et elle se laissa aller contre son épaule. Lucius prit place en face, dans une immense bergère qui avait été beige il y a bien longtemps.  
- Que veux-tu savoir, Lucius ?  
- Tout, répondit-il en riant. Qu'on sache ce qui nous attend …  
- C'est impressionnant, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là, devant toi et sonde ton esprit pour voir si tu es digne de devenir Mangemort… C'est très … perturbant …   
Lucius la dévisagea avec étonnement, mais ne dit rien.  
- S'il juge que tu mérites de rejoindre ses rangs, si tu en as les capacités, un grand rideau de flamme jaillit devant toi, tu tends ton bras gauche droit devant toi, dans le feu. C'est comme si tu le plongeais à la fois dans un brasier et dans une eau glacée, soudain tu ressens une grande douleur, semblable à une lame qui te transpercerait encore et encore.   
A ces mots, elle fut parcourue d'un grand frisson, elle pressa fortement la main de son ami, tandis qu'il faisait une grimace. Lucius faisait lui aussi une drôle de tête. Anae s'en aperçut. Elle se mit à rire tout doucement.  
- Ne faites pas ces têtes là, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, et puis, il faut savoir ce qu'on veut …  
Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment. Une certaine forme d'appréhension se lisait sur le visage des deux sorciers, qui étaient partagés entre la crainte et l'excitation. Lucius se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon, sous le regard amusé d'Anae. Il s'approcha du piano et regarda les photos. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise et saisit d'un petit cadre argenté.  
- Tu as osé conserver ça !  
Anae se leva, entraîna Severus et alla voir Lucius en riant.  
- C'était le bon vieux temps !  
La vieille photo montrait deux jeunes enfants, un garçon blond et une petite fille aux longs cheveux sombres, qui jouaient à l'ombre d'un arbre. Leurs mères étaient assises un peu plus loin et discutaient tout en lançant de temps à autre de petits signes aux enfants.  
- On avait quel âge ? demanda Lucius.   
- Quatre ans, c'était le dernier été que j'ai …  
Sa voix se cassa.  
- Que … j'ai passé avec maman … elle …  
Elle ne continua pas sa phrase.  
- Je ne voulais pas réanimer de vieilles blessures, s'excusa Lucius.   
- Non, ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que … de revenir ici, ce n'est pas si facile que ça. Cette maison est remplie de souvenirs …  
Lucius reposa la photo, laissant les deux enfants rire aux éclats. Il observa le tas de partitions.  
- Tu t'es remise au piano ?  
- Oui, ça t'étonne ?  
- C'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu en jouer …  
Il lui fit un grand sourire charmeur. Anae saisit le message. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Severus et s'assit sur le tabouret.  
- Un morceau particulier ?  
- On va te laisser choisir, proposa Lucius.  
Elle réfléchit quelques instants.  
- Du Beethoven, s'exclama-t-elle, il était presque un Crac Mol, mais il faut reconnaître que c'était un compositeur hors pair.  
Elle plaqua les premiers accords du Premier Mouvement de la Pathétique. Ses doigts couraient rapidement sur les touches d'ivoire et d'ébène, les notes s'envolaient dans toute la maison et réveillèrent le sujet d'un tableau qui se mit à pester contre la musique. Anae ignora les récriminations du vieil homme qui bougeait frénétiquement dans sa peinture et faisait les gros yeux. La vieille femme du tableau voisin finit par s'énerver et alla auprès du vieux râleur pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire. Il obéit de suite. Finalement les dernières notes s'éteignirent.  
- Tu es sûre que tu n'en as plus joué depuis longtemps, à t'entendre, on ne dirait pas, la félicita Lucius.  
- C'est beau, ajouta Severus. Encore un de tes nombreux talents cachés !  
- Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, lui répondit Anae avec un air malicieux.  
Ils allaient retourner s'asseoir, quand Anae s'arrêta brusquement et se frotta vivement l'avant-bras gauche.  
- Bon, et bien, je crois que c'est votre tour maintenant. Je vais vous accompagner.  
Elle gratifia ses amis d'un sourire d'encouragement et sortit du salon.  
- Si quelqu'un veut renoncer, c'est maintenant ou jamais, annonça-t-elle avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.  
Mais ni Lucius, ni Severus ne firent demi-tour. Ils s'engagèrent donc dans les escaliers qui conduisaient à la crypte. Les marches gémissaient à chaque pas dans un désagréable cri d'agonie. Les ténèbres étaient presque devenues palpables tant la noirceur était pesante. Lucius se demandait comment ils pourraient continuer ainsi, mais soudain, une torche s'alluma sur leur passage. Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, les torches s'enflammaient ou s'éteignaient.  
- Cette crypte a été découverte par hasard, expliqua Anae, pendant qu'ils continuaient à suivre un interminable tunnel. Lors de la construction de la maison, les arrières grands-parents de ma grand-mère se sont rendus compte de l'existence de cet endroit. La grotte avait servi, il y a bien longtemps à des cérémonies des druides et des sorciers celtes. C'est un endroit où les pouvoirs se régénèrent et peuvent parfois devenir plus puissants. De plus, personne, quelques soient les pouvoirs dont il dispose, ne peut repérer ce lieu. L'ancienne magie celte le protège.  
Plus ils s'approchaient de la crypte, plus le nombre d'inscriptions et de symboles se faisaient nombreux sur les parois.  
- Ces runes et ses étranges dessins peuvent paraître ridicules et inefficaces, pourtant ils apportent une grande protection à cet endroit.  
Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte de bronze entièrement décorée : c'était un fouillis de symboles inconnus, de serpents, de dragons, d'étoiles et de pentacles.   
- Voilà, nous y sommes.  
Puis voyant que ses amis étaient un peu intimidés, elle les rassura.  
- Ne vous en faîtes pas, tout ira bien.  
- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, lui répondit Lucius.  
- Détrompe-toi …  
Sans qu'ils aient fait un seul geste, les deux battants de la porte s'ouvrirent en silence. Anae entra la première. Severus et Lucius la suivirent.  
Ils se retrouvèrent dans une immense salle circulaire. Toute trace de l'ancienne grotte avait disparu, pour faire place à une vaste cave voûtée. Il y avait une colonnade interminable, les chapiteaux des colonnes étaient ornés de dragons, leurs pieds étaient gravés de loups féroces qui montraient leurs dents.  
- Un arrangement de mes aïeux, expliqua Anae à voix basse.   
Une pâle clarté rendait la crypte oppressante et menaçante. Cette lueur n'arrivait pas à chasser les ombres ténébreuses qui régnaient dans les coins les plus éloignés : il semblait que cette obscurité mouvante tentait de grignoter le peu de lumière qu'il y avait. Le crépitement des torches était le seul bruit qui brisait le silence de mort qui envahissait ce lieu.  
Tout au fond, il y avait un vieil autel inutilisé depuis des lustres, les gravures rituelles étaient pour la plupart effacées ou recouverte d'une couche foncée, depuis longtemps séchée.   
C'est devant cet autel que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était installé. C'était un sorcier dans la force de l'âge, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier d'un noir le plus total. Une mèche de ses cheveux foncés lui barrait le front. Ses yeux noirs et flamboyants suivaient d'un air amusé le cheminement des nouveaux venus. A ces pieds, un immense serpent noir était enroulé dans ses anneaux. Le reptile leva sa tête triangulaire puis déroula lentement ses anneaux et glissa avec majesté vers Anae. La bête mesurait au moins trois mètres, ses écailles brillaient à la lueur des flammes.  
La jeune sorcière s'effaça pour laisser s'avancer ses amis et alla s'adosser contre un pilier, elle aussi avait un petit air amusé. Elle caressa le serpent qui s'était installé près d'elle.  
Lucius et Severus s'inclinèrent machinalement devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Il observa encore un moment, sans rien dire, puis il prit la parole. Sa voix était basse, chaque mot choisis avec soin.  
- Ainsi, vous souhaitez rejoindre le rang de mes fidèles Mangemorts ?  
- Oui, Maître, répondirent en chœur Lucius et Severus.  
Lord Voldemort sonda les deux jeunes sorciers. Ils vacillèrent presque sous le choc. Longtemps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pénétra leur esprit. Finalement, son introspection s'acheva et il eut l'air satisfait.  
- Bien, je vois que tous deux vous avez les qualités requises pour rejoindre ma cause. Savez-vous à quoi vous vous engagez ?  
- Oui, Maître.  
- Connaissez-vous également le sort que je réserve à ceux qui me déçoivent et à ceux qui me désobéissent ?  
- Oui, Maître.  
- Très bien, puisque vous acceptez toutes les conditions …  
Lord Voldemort fronça les sourcils, un rideau de flammes noires jaillit devant les deux sorciers que toute crainte avait quittés. En même temps, ils tendirent leurs bras gauche dans le feu. Anae pouvait voir leurs visages crispés, quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur leur front. La douleur devait être insupportable mais ils ne laissèrent s'échapper aucune plainte. A ce souvenir pénible, Anae se frotta son avant bras, sans même s'en rendre compte.   
Soudainement les flammes disparurent.  
La Marque des Ténèbres était à jamais gravé dans leur chair.  
Lord Voldemort eut un petit rire de satisfaction.  
- Désormais, cette Marque vous relie à moi. Vous saurez immédiatement quand j'aurai besoin de vous. Grâce à elle, je saurai ce que vous faîtes, ne tentez jamais rien contre moi, vous le paieriez très cher. Vous êtes des Mangemorts à part entière, j'attends de grandes choses de votre part !  
- Bien maître.  
Anae s'était avancée, suivie par l'énorme serpent, elle vint se placer entre ses deux amis ; le serpent, quant à lui, retourna auprès de son maître.   
- Pour le moment, je vous demande simplement d'ouvrir l'œil à Poudlard. Ce vieil imbécile de Dumbledore sera le premier à réagir, bien avant tous ces incapables du Ministère. Rien de ce qui pourra lui nuire ne devra vous échapper. Est-ce bien clair ?  
- Très clair, répondirent les trois jeunes sorciers en chœur.  
- Par ailleurs, Anae m'a appris que le filleul de Dumbledore faisait ses études avec vous, je veux que vous gardiez un œil sur lui ! Et sur ces amis ! Dumbledore n'oserait jamais les exposer si jeunes au danger, mais il faut parer à toute éventualité ; s'il se sent acculé, il pourrait bien faire appel à eux. Surveillez-les avec la plus grande attention !  
- Oui, Maître.  
- Anae et Lucius, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire, continuez sur votre lancée, utilisez à bon escient le grimoire d'Anae. Mais attention à rester discret : en aucun Dumbledore ne doit se douter que ce livre est en votre possession !  
Il les fusilla du regard et les deux sorciers acquiescèrent en silence, puis Lord Voldemort se tourna vers Severus.  
- Quant à toi, je veux que tu t'occupes plus particulièrement de surveiller ce jeune Potter et ses amis !  
A ces mots, Anae soupira, baissa la tête en fermant les yeux, effondrée. En arrivant ici, elle était pratiquement certaine que cette mission incomberait à Severus. Maintenant ses pires soupçons venaient de se réaliser.  
Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait, les mots sortirent tous seuls de sa bouche.  
- Pas lui, Père ... pas Severus … Père …


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE 14 : Tête à tête avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres 

La salle ne retint que quelques instants les échos du dernier mot :  
- … Père …

Anae plaqua sa main devant la bouche, presque horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
Pour Lucius et Severus, le choc était grand.   
Severus était comme assommé. Abasourdi, il regarda, incrédule, Anae et le Seigneur des Ténèbres successivement.  
Lucius aussi était sous le choc, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, il était dans la confidence depuis longtemps, mais il craignait pour son amie : lien de parenté ou pas, elle venait de risquer la colère de Lord Voldemort en s'opposant à lui.  
Anae fit signe à Lucius et à Severus de la laisser seule. Ils quittèrent donc la crypte, Anae les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme, puis elle se retourna vers son père. Il ne disait rien, mais plus que les mots, son regard était éloquent : ses yeux noirs étaient chargés de haine.  
Pourtant lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix douce ; ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon pour la suite, Anae en était parfaitement consciente.  
- Très bien, peut être pourrais-tu m'expliquer les raisons d'une telle attitude ?  
- Père … je …  
Lord Voldemort l'interrompit aussitôt :  
- Aurais-tu soudainement perdu ta langue ?  
Anae soupira.  
-Non Père, répondit-elle d'une voix soumise. C'est juste que je tiens beaucoup à lui, et je crains qu'il n'ait encore plus ennuis avec ces idiots ! Je ne voulais pas vous contredire …  
Lord Voldemort fit quelques pas vers Anae, avec un sourire presque triste. Il caressa les cheveux puis la joue de sa fille avec beaucoup de douceur.  
- Anae … Anae, soupira-t-il. Ton attitude m'a énormément contrarié … Tu m'as déçu.   
Anae acquiesça en silence, résignée sachant ce qui l'attendait.  
- Tu sais ce qui se passe pour ceux qui me déçoivent.  
- Oui, Père.  
- Et ne vas pas croire que parce que tu es ma fille, tu auras droit à un traitement de faveur…  
- Je n'y ai jamais pensé une seule seconde, s'exclama-t-elle avec vigueur.  
Lord Voldemort se recula un peu, puis tendit sa baguette vers sa propre fille.  
L'éclair du sortilège Doloris la frappa de plein fouet. Sous le choc, elle tomba à genoux, une main à terre pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer au sol. Des ondes de souffrance la parcouraient des pieds à la tête, la faisant violement trembler. Pourtant, pas une seule plainte ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Seules quelques larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues, sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. La douleur semblait ne vouloir jamais s'arrêter.  
Puis tout fut fini.  
Anae se releva avec lenteur et difficulté.  
Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche et venait goutter sur sa robe, elle se l'essuya du revers de son bras, mais le flot écarlate ne se tarissait pas.  
Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, mais comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle tenta d'y mettre un peu d'ordre puis regard fièrement son père qui s'en amusa.  
- J'espère que tu auras retenu la leçon.  
- Oui, Père.  
- A moins que tu ne trouves une autre solution, ton ami devra surveiller le filleul de Dumbledore et ses amis. Est-ce bien clair, Anae ?  
- Très clair, Père, marmonna-t-elle.  
- C'est parfait, alors.  
Il la congédia d'un petit geste sec.  
Anae s'en alla sans un regard pour son père. Elle se retint de claquer trop fortement la porte …   
Une fois dans le long couloir, elle dut s'adosser contre la paroi glacée. Comme la marée qui arrive à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop et qui emporte tout sur son passage, la souffrance envahit le corps d'Anae.  
Elle se mit à trembler fortement, ses jambes refusaient de la soutenir et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, attendant que la douleur s'apaise. Un flot de sang jaillit plus fort de sa bouche et elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux caverneuse. Sa robe était fichue, les grosses taches sanglantes s'élargissaient de plus en plus.   
Elle se mit alors à pleurer en silence. Elle voulut essuyer ses larmes, mais elle ne réussit qu'à se barbouiller de sang, ce qui la fit encore plus pleurer.  
Elle resta de longues minutes dans la pénombre, emprisonnée dans sa souffrance. Le moindre mouvement, même le plus infime l'emmenait au bord de l'évanouissement et de la nausée.   
Elle sentit soudain une présence à ses côtés. Quelque chose de froid la frôla et elle reconnut son plus fidèle ami : Slaz. Le serpent tenta tant bien que mal de la consoler et de la réconforter. Avec beaucoup de mal, il parvint à la convaincre de remonter.  
Avec beaucoup de lenteur et de précaution, en s'appuyant contre le mur, elle regagna la lumière du jour.  
La montée des marches fut difficile et elle s'arrêta plusieurs fois, de nouveau vaincue par la douleur.  
Elle parvint dans le hall d'entrée, celui-ci était désert. Pourtant une voix l'interpella.   
- Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? Anae ! Que s'est-il passé ? Regarde dans quel état tu es !  
Anae esquissa un timide sourire à la femme du tableau.  
- Ce n'est rien, Mère … Rien du tout.  
Anae sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle respira fortement, bien décidée à ne plus laisser transparaître sa douleur et sa peine.  
La mère d'Anae se mit à hurler.  
- Comment a-t-il osé toucher un seul de tes cheveux !  
Elle était folle de rage.   
- Ton père va avoir de mes nouvelles !  
- Mère, soupira Anae, je vous en prie. Ce n'est rien. C'était de ma faute …


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE 14 : Tête à tête avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres

La salle ne retint que quelques instants les échos du dernier mot :

… Père …

Anae plaqua sa main devant la bouche, presque horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Pour Lucius et Severus, le choc était grand.

Severus était comme assommé. Abasourdi, il regarda, incrédule, Anae et le Seigneur des Ténèbres successivement.

Lucius aussi était sous le choc, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, il était dans la confidence depuis longtemps, mais il craignait pour son amie : lien de parenté ou pas, elle venait de risquer la colère de Lord Voldemort en s'opposant à lui.

Anae fit signe à Lucius et à Severus de la laisser seule. Ils quittèrent donc la crypte, Anae les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme, puis elle se retourna vers son père. Il ne disait rien, mais plus que les mots, son regard était éloquent : ses yeux noirs étaient chargés de haine.

Pourtant lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix douce ; ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon pour la suite, Anae en était parfaitement consciente.

Très bien, peut être pourrais-tu m'expliquer les raisons d'une telle attitude ?

Père … je …

Lord Voldemort l'interrompit aussitôt :

Aurais-tu soudainement perdu ta langue ?

Anae soupira.

-Non Père, répondit-elle d'une voix soumise. C'est juste que je tiens beaucoup à lui, et je crains qu'il n'ait encore plus ennuis avec ces idiots ! Je ne voulais pas vous contredire …

Lord Voldemort fit quelques pas vers Anae, avec un sourire presque triste. Il caressa les cheveux puis la joue de sa fille avec beaucoup de douceur.

Anae … Anae, soupira-t-il. Ton attitude m'a énormément contrarié … Tu m'as déçu.

Anae acquiesça en silence, résignée sachant ce qui l'attendait.

Tu sais ce qui se passe pour ceux qui me déçoivent.

Oui, Père.

Et ne vas pas croire que parce que tu es ma fille, tu auras droit à un traitement de faveur…

Je n'y ai jamais pensé une seule seconde, s'exclama-t-elle avec vigueur.

Lord Voldemort se recula un peu, puis tendit sa baguette vers sa propre fille.

L'éclair du sortilège Doloris la frappa de plein fouet. Sous le choc, elle tomba à genoux, une main à terre pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer au sol. Des ondes de souffrance la parcouraient des pieds à la tête, la faisant violement trembler. Pourtant, pas une seule plainte ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Seules quelques larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues, sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. La douleur semblait ne vouloir jamais s'arrêter.

Puis tout fut fini.

Anae se releva avec lenteur et difficulté.

Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche et venait goutter sur sa robe, elle se l'essuya du revers de son bras, mais le flot écarlate ne se tarissait pas.

Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, mais comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle tenta d'y mettre un peu d'ordre puis regard fièrement son père qui s'en amusa.

J'espère que tu auras retenu la leçon.

Oui, Père.

A moins que tu ne trouves une autre solution, ton ami devra surveiller le filleul de Dumbledore et ses amis. Est-ce bien clair, Anae ?

Très clair, Père, marmonna-t-elle.

C'est parfait, alors.

Il la congédia d'un petit geste sec.

Anae s'en alla sans un regard pour son père. Elle se retint de claquer trop fortement la porte …

Une fois dans le long couloir, elle dut s'adosser contre la paroi glacée. Comme la marée qui arrive à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop et qui emporte tout sur son passage, la souffrance envahit le corps d'Anae.

Elle se mit à trembler fortement, ses jambes refusaient de la soutenir et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, attendant que la douleur s'apaise. Un flot de sang jaillit plus fort de sa bouche et elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux caverneuse. Sa robe était fichue, les grosses taches sanglantes s'élargissaient de plus en plus.

Elle se mit alors à pleurer en silence. Elle voulut essuyer ses larmes, mais elle ne réussit qu'à se barbouiller de sang, ce qui la fit encore plus pleurer.

Elle resta de longues minutes dans la pénombre, emprisonnée dans sa souffrance. Le moindre mouvement, même le plus infime l'emmenait au bord de l'évanouissement et de la nausée.

Elle sentit soudain une présence à ses côtés. Quelque chose de froid la frôla et elle reconnut son plus fidèle ami : Slaz. Le serpent tenta tant bien que mal de la consoler et de la réconforter. Avec beaucoup de mal, il parvint à la convaincre de remonter.

Avec beaucoup de lenteur et de précaution, en s'appuyant contre le mur, elle regagna la lumière du jour.

La montée des marches fut difficile et elle s'arrêta plusieurs fois, de nouveau vaincue par la douleur.

Elle parvint dans le hall d'entrée, celui-ci était désert. Pourtant une voix l'interpella.

Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? Anae ! Que s'est-il passé ? Regarde dans quel état tu es !

Anae esquissa un timide sourire à la femme du tableau.

Ce n'est rien, Mère … Rien du tout.

Anae sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle respira fortement, bien décidée à ne plus laisser transparaître sa douleur et sa peine.

La mère d'Anae se mit à hurler.

Comment a-t-il osé toucher un seul de tes cheveux !

Elle était folle de rage.

Ton père va avoir de mes nouvelles !

Mère, soupira Anae, je vous en prie. Ce n'est rien. C'était de ma faute …

Chapitre 15 : Souffrances

Les protestations indignées de la mère d'Anae avaient fait sortir Lucius du salon. Il courut soutenir Anae qui chancelait. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras.

Sans mot dire, Lucius prit les choses en mains. Il souleva Anae et la porta jusque dans sa chambre, elle se laissait aller contre lui, tachant au passage la robe de son ami.

Laisse moi m'occuper de toi. Tu vas te reposer un peu…

Malgré ses protestations, il la força à s'allonger dans son lit.

Arrête de jouer les fortes têtes, Anae. Reste un peu tranquille !

Mais … Lucius …

Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne. Reste couchée, je reviens dans deux minutes.

Anae ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, tentant d'oublier la douleur, qui, comme le flux et le reflux, inondait ses membres. Lucius revint bien vite, il apportait une petite bassine remplie d'eau et des serviettes. Avec beaucoup de délicatesse, il passa un linge légèrement humide sur le visage de son amie qui se laissait faire sans rien dire. Les marques sanglantes s'effacèrent, mais pas sa douleur.

Il s'assit sur le lit et prit la main d'Anae.

Le mal allait et venait, mais son intensité baissait à chaque fois. Semblable au feu qui s'éteint lentement mais qui couve encore sous les cendres, Anae ressentait maintenant une douleur diffuse qui était désormais supportable.

Elle se redressa dans son lit et s'adossa contre les oreillers, au grand dam de Lucius qui aurait préféré la voir se reposer encore peu, devant son air inquiet, elle esquissa un petit sourire timide.

Je vais mieux. Ne t'en fais pas.

Anae … Anae …

Je t'assure, Lucius, la douleur est presque partie ! Cesse donc d'avoir cet air renfrogné !

Mais, enfin qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

J'ai pas réfléchi, c'est tout … J'étais sûre que cela allait arriver et les mots sont sortis tous seuls ! Avec ces imbéciles qui jamais ne nous laissent tranquilles, je me suis inquiétée pour Severus.

A la mention du nom du jeune sorcier, Lucius fit une drôle de tête qui ne passa par inaperçue aux yeux d'Anae. Elle le questionna aussitôt.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Lucius ne répondit rien.

Lucius ? Dis-moi quelque chose ! Il est déjà reparti ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

Lucius soupira.

En fait, nous étions à peine remontés que son père et lui sont repartis. Il ne m'a rien dit, mais …

Oui ?

… C'est juste une impression que j'ai eue, je me trompe sans doute, mais il semblait fâché par cette révélation.

Voyant la mine défaite d'Anae, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

Ne t'en fais pas, je dois faire fausse route. Et puis, ça lui a fait un choc de découvrir la véritable identité de ton père.

C'est bien ce que je craignais, se reprocha Anae.

Allons, allons, ne dis pas des choses pareilles !

Il serra Anae contre son cœur et tenta de la tranquilliser tant bien que mal. En silence, chacun garda sa douleur bien au chaud, au plus profond de leur cœur.

Ils finirent par séparer, Anae voulait s'occuper pour cesser de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle assura à Lucius que la douleur était partie et il consentit à la laisser se lever.

Le regard attendri de la mère d'Anae suivit la descente de sa fille, soutenue par Lucius qui prenait très au sérieux son rôle de protecteur.

Ils s'installèrent dans la bibliothèque, l'unique pièce qui n'avait pas subi les outrages du temps et de l'abandon : pas une seule trace de poussière. Trois des quatre murs étaient recouverts d'étagères remplies de livres. Le dernier mur était occupé par une immense cheminée, dans laquelle flambait un bon feu. Au centre de la pièce trônait un bureau qui faisait face à deux fauteuils. Le parquet était recouvert d'un épais tapis. Mais il disparaissait sous des piles de vieux livres, grimoires et des manuscrits antiques recouverts de diverses écritures et symboles.

Eh bien ! s'exclama Lucius. Quel chantier !

Je sais, il n'y a plus de place pour ranger tous nos ouvrages. Tous ces livres traitent de magie noire, ajouta-t-elle avec fierté.

Et moi qui croyais que tu allais passer tes vacances à réviser pour tes BUSE ! Au lieu de ça, tu te plonges dans des ouvrages peu recommandables …

Ne t'en fais pas, Lucius, je révise quand même.

Effectivement, les livres et les parchemins qui étaient entassés sur le bureau étaient les manuels scolaires et les devoirs d'Anae.

-Désolée de te décevoir, mais j'aurai de meilleurs résultats que toi aux examens !

Anae faisait tout pour paraître gaie et enjouée, mais ce n'était qu'une habile façade pour rassurer son ami. Lucius n'en était pas dupe et Anae le savait parfaitement, ils jouaient tous deux le jeu. Anae s'approcha d'une pile de livres dans l'intention de lui montrer un volume bien précis, mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent soudainement. Elle chancela et eut le réflexe de se retenir à un mur pour ne pas tomber. Lucius vint soutenir son amie et la conduisit jusqu'à un fauteuil, il lui fit part de son appréhension et elle lui répondit un peu rudement, plus énervée contre sa propre faiblesse que contre la sollicitude de son ami.

Ils discutèrent de choses futiles jusqu'au départ de Lucius.

Epuisée par toutes les épreuves de la journée, Anae se coucha de bonne heure, pourtant le sommeil la fuyait. Slaz s'était enroulé dans ses anneaux, sur l'oreiller immaculé tout contre la tête de sa maîtresse, qui frôlait de temps à autre pour la réconforter.

La vieille pendule du salon égrenait son tic-tac et Anae entendit sonner toutes les heures. Minuit était passé depuis longtemps, quand Anae entendit des voix dans l'entrée. Elle ne put en saisir le sens, mais par moment, le ton montait. Puis ce fut le silence, rompu peu après par des bruits de pas dans les escaliers puis dans le couloir.

Sachant qui se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, elle se força à respirer calmement. Une haute silhouette noire se dessinait dans la clarté du couloir. A l'approche de l'intrus, Slaz se redressa de toute sa hauteur et darda sa langue en émettant un discret sifflement, pour prévenir qu'il montait la garde. L'ombre lui intima l'ordre de se taire, et le serpent se recoucha.

La silhouette se pencha comme si elle allait embrasser les cheveux d'Anae, pourtant, elle suspendit son geste et resta immobile quelques secondes. Lord Voldemort se redressa et caressa simplement la longue chevelure de sa fille puis s'en retourna.

Anae attendit que les bruits de pas se furent éteints. Elle s'assit, adossée contre une pile d'oreiller. A la lueur tremblante de la petite flamme d'une bougie, elle prit le coffret que Lucius lui avait offert. Elle l'ouvrit et les notes de la mélodie s'égrenèrent et se dispersèrent dans la nuit, la petite fée tournoyait encore et encore ; lorsque la musique s'arrêta, elle prit son envol, ses minuscules ailes de libellule nacrées scintillaient. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la boîte, posée en équilibre sur les genoux d'Anae. Slaz avait pris sa place favorite : il s'était enroulé autour du cou de la jeune sorcière. Ses yeux noirs fixaient avec attention la petite fée, comme s'il voulait l'hypnotiser. Sa queue fouettait l'air avec vigueur tandis que la fée apeurée priait pour ne pas servir d'en-cas au reptile.

La scène échappait à Anae, occupée à ôter son bracelet. Depuis qu'elle l'avait reçu, le cadeau de Severus n'avait jamais quitté son poignet. A regret, Anae le rangea dans le coffret. Avec soulagement, la fée reprit sa place quand Anae rabattit le couvercle. Elle reposa la boîte sur sa table de chevet, près de la photo de ses parents qui ne la quittait jamais.

Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes qui coulaient sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Impuissant face à sa peine, Slaz se contentait de frotter sa tête contre la joue d'Anae.

Elle se recroquevilla, blessée au plus profond de son être et de son cœur.

Elle pleurait en silence…

… Sur ce qu'elle avait perdu …

… Severus qui ne lui parlait plus …

… Sa mère dont elle ne gardait que quelques souvenirs…

… Sa mère dont la présence éthérée et constante dans cette maison rendait le manque encore plus cruel…

… Son père qui avait sillonné le monde pendant de trop nombreuses années …

… Son père qui lui était revenu sous un nouveau nom, plus puissant, plus maléfique que jamais …

… Son père qui était devenu un véritable étranger pour sa propre fille.

Anae pleurait et pleurait.

… Sur des souvenirs à jamais perdu …

… Sur un passé qui jamais ne reviendrait …

… Sur un bonheur que jamais elle ne retrouverait …

L'aube la trouva, prostrée dans son lit, ses sanglots s'étaient envolés, la blessure de son cœur toujours vive.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent rapidement comme les oiseaux frileux qui se dépêchent de gagner des régions plus clémentes.

Les larmes d'Anae s'étaient séchées depuis plusieurs jours mais les nuages et l'orage qui avaient traversé ses pensées et son cœur menaçaient encore.

Elle envoya sans succès plusieurs fois Hécate porter des lettres à Severus ; aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Ce silence plus que tout était pesant.

À l'inverse, quotidiennement, Moràs apportait une lettre de Lucius ; les quelques mots tracés à la plume apportaient énormément de réconfort à Anae.

Le dernier soir des vacances, Anae s'entretint brièvement avec son père qui lui réitéra ses ordres concernant ses derniers mois de l'année à Poudlard. Les réponses d'Anae furent laconiques et brèves : elle était bien décidée à ne plus s'attirer les foudres de son père.

Le retour au collège dans le Poudlard Express fut morose : Severus s'était caché d'Anae et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Cette dernière partageait un compartiment avec Lucius, Narcissa et Bella. Les deux sœurs furent surprises du changement d'attitude de Severus, cependant, elles renoncèrent à poser les questions qui brûlaient leurs lèvres en voyant les têtes que faisaient Anae et Lucius. Ils passèrent donc la majeure partie du voyage en silence. Narcissa voyait toute cette histoire d'un très mauvais œil, craignant qu'Anae ne tombe dans les bras de Lucius. La complicité qui unissait ces deux-là rendait Narcissa jalouse et inquiète ; elle avait peur de perdre le garçon qu'elle aimait.

La reprise des cours fut une catastrophe pour Anae : elle négligea ses leçons et ses devoirs, se trompa dans la préparation d'une potion réputée pourtant facile à faire. Elle était souvent dans la lune et il lui arrivait d'oublier ses livres ou de prendre des notes. Lucius dût la rappeler plusieurs fois à l'ordre. Les professeurs attribuèrent cette baisse de niveau au stress des BUSE : il faut dire que toutes les cinquièmes années étaient dans un état d'excitation et de stress incommensurable : madame Pomfresh fut appelée plusieurs fois à la rescousse pour administrer des calmants.

Severus, déjà taciturne à l'ordinaire, s'était encore plus renfermé. Il n'adressait plus la parole à quiconque et restait seul dans son coin. Les seuls moments où il paraissait s'intégrer aux autres élèves étaient lorsqu'il suivait à distance un certain groupe de Gryffondors.

Anae avait affirmé à Lucius qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire si ces idiots lui jetaient un sort. Mais tous deux savaient que c'était un mensonge de plus pour faire croire que tout allait bien et que la peine d'Anae avait disparu. Elle s'était enveloppée dans un muet désespoir. Narcissa avait appris à Lucius que tous les soirs, elle entendait Anae sangloter. Anae démentit cette rumeur et gratifier son amie d'un regard glacé et réprobateur. Depuis, elle restait souvent tard dans la salle commune, attendant que le dortoir se soit endormi pour monter se coucher à son tour ; elle mettait à profit ce temps pour rattraper le petit retard qu'elle avait accumulé. Ce qui lui permit de retrouver son ancien niveau, et même de le dépasser : désormais, elle excellait dans toutes les matières, même si le cours de divination lui posait encore quelques problèmes. Anae s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'avait aucun don pour lire les signes du futur au moyen des différents procédés qu'on lui enseignait. Pour la jeune sorcière, le fait que le vent soit orienté au Nord n'était rien de plus qu'un phénomène météorologique et non pas la marque d'un malheur à venir.

Chapitre 16 : Slaz à la rescousse

Les jours passaient et la situation ne s'améliorait pas, elle n'empirait pas non plus. Elle stagnait tout simplement.

Lucius était excédé de voir sa meilleure amie souffrir en silence. Il décida de prendre le dragon par les cornes. Il alla d'abord trouver Anae et ils discutèrent si longuement qu'ils en ratèrent le dernier cours de la journée : celui de botanique. La vitesse à laquelle Anae démentait les constatations de Lucius lui prouva que cette dernière était loin de paraître aussi enjouée et heureuse qu'elle le laissait entendre. Lucius tenta d'évoquer ses crises nocturnes de larmes, mais Anae les mit sur le compte du stress engendré par l'approche des BUSE. Elle détestait montrer que cette histoire la mettait dans un tel état, surtout à Lucius. Mais il la connaissait si bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Ils se chamaillèrent, le ton monta un peu car tous deux campaient sur leurs positions.

Au fond d'elle, Anae était touchée par l'inquiétude de Lucius. Elle finit par le lui faire savoir.

Tu sais, lui confia-t-il, pour une fois que c'est moi qui prend de soin !

Ce n'est pas drôle, Lucius.

Je sais, mais j'ai au moins réussi à te faire rire un tout petit peu …

Anae eut une ébauche de sourire qui rendit Lucius encore plus content.

Mais ce qui lui fit le plus plaisir, c'est qu'elle capitula et lui livra tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et qu'elle taisait. Tout y passa : ses joies, ses peines, ses craintes. Elle avait rompu une digue et noya son ami sous un flot de paroles et d'images. Elle lui ouvrit son cœur et son esprit comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Puis comme ses forces s'enfuyaient avec les mots et les souvenirs, une grande lassitude la saisit. Lucius la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement tout en lui parlant à l'oreille.

Merci, merci de me faire toujours autant confiance, ma belle.

Ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier, tu ne m'as jamais fait faux-bond, quelque soit la distance qu'il y a pu avoir entre nous, tu as toujours été là pour moi : une oreille pour m'écouter, une main tendue, une épaule pour pleurer.

Ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ne faisait pas attention au monde autour d'eux, ils n'entendirent pas des voix qui se rapprochaient.

… Tu devrais essayer … Je t'assu …

La voix de Narcissa, puisque c'était elle qui discutait avec Severus, s'interrompit brusquement : elle venait de surprendre Anae et Lucius enlacés.

C'est trop fort ! Et dire que je me faisais du souci pour toi, au lieu de ça tu passes du bon temps avec ta copine, cracha Narcissa hors d'elle;

Lucius sursauta, lâcha Anae et fit quelques pas vers Narcissa qui sortit en courant de la salle commune. Il se jeta à sa poursuite.

Severus lança un regard chargé de mépris à Anae et soupira tristement. Il passa près d'elle en silence regagna son dortoir.

La jeune sorcière était trop effondrée pour faire quoique ce soit. Elle avait peur d'envenimer encore plus les choses. Elle monta dans son propre dortoir, se jeta sur son lit, tira le rideau pour s'isoler. Slaz qui s'était enroulé sous les couvertures vint réconforter sa maîtresse.

Plus que les mots, la simple présence de l'animal apaisa Anae.

Les jours suivants, Slaz disparaissait de longues heures, avec le retour des beaux jours, il aimait sortir et se dorer sous les premiers rayons du soleil. Il jouait au lézard comme il aimait le signaler à Anae. Avec l'arrivée de la chaleur et du beau temps, il se lança dans des chasses palpitantes, il délaissa les couloirs et les salles poussiéreuses pour la douce caresse des premiers brins d'herbe. Le parc de Poudlard avait pris ses couleurs de printemps, et tous les petits animaux vaquaient en toute innocence à leurs occupations sans se savoir surveillés par Slaz. Il fit des ravages parmi les rangs des rongeurs et des passereaux qui nichaient à même le sol.

Même s'il passait le plus clair de son temps à digérer au soleil, son dernier repas ; il restait inquiet pour sa maîtresse. Aussi, il décida de passer à l'attaque.

Il se mit à suivre en silence, une fois n'est pas coutume, Severus où qu'il aille. Au début ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas, après tout, il n'avait rien contre le serpent. Cependant plus le temps passait, plus la présence du reptile devenait pesante. Peu importait le lieu, il lui suffisait de se retourner pour voir dans son sillage Slaz. La bête ne disait rien, dévisageait simplement Severus avec un drôle de regard chargé de reproches. Finalement, excédé par cette filature, Severus interpella Slaz qui gardait étrangement le silence. Cette chasse dura plusieurs jours. Pas un sifflement ne sortait de la gueule du serpent. A croire qu'il n'était qu'une ombre venue hanter le jeune sorcier. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser facilement de Slaz, Severus opta pour une autre tactique, celle d'ignorer la bête. Ce qui fit le bonheur de Slaz qui mit à exécution la deuxième partie de son plan : rappeler sans cesse son bon souvenir à Severus. Il se mit donc à frotter ses écailles de telle façon qu'elles produisent un crissement déplaisant. Ce fut la seule fois où Slaz envia ses congénères serpents à sonnette : il n'aurait pas eu à se démener comme un beau diable pour attirer l'attention. Après les bruissements désagréables, Slaz fit plein de sifflements aigus, dès que Severus se retournait de mauvaise humeur, Slaz se redressait comme un cobra et se mettait à siffler de manière incohérente. Le jeune sorcier en devenait presque fois, sa colère atteint son paroxysme, quand Slaz décida que les livres de Severus lui fournissaient un lit parfait. Dès qu'il s'absente quelques instants, en laissant ses livres sans surveillance, il pouvait être sûr de retrouver le serpent enroulé sur les manuels, faisant semblant de dormir. Comme ces scènes avaient lieu en public, Severus ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose sous peine de montrer aux autres qu'il était Fourchelang. Cependant, un soir n'y tenant plus, il prit un peu rudement le serpent et sortit dans le couloir qui était vide. Il le posa à terre violement et le sermonna de longues minutes, lui demandant des explications. Slaz ne répondit rien, laissant Severus faire exploser sa colère. L'orage prendrait fin bien assez tôt. Voyant que le serpent restait muet, Severus abandonna la partie et commença à s'éloigner. A ce moment, Slaz l'interpella :

Attends, siffla-t-il.

Severus s'arrêta brusquement et très lentement se retourna. Ses yeux noirs flamboyaient et lançaient un regard dédaigneux au reptile. Content d'avoir toute l'attention du sorcier, Slaz se redressa fièrement sur ses anneaux et lança une seule phrase avant de disparaître.

-Tu pourrais en parler avec elle.

Désormais, à chacune de leurs nombreuses rencontres orchestrées par le reptile, ce dernier gratifiait systématiquement Severus du même reproche :

Tu pourrais en parler avec elle.

C'était mieux qu'un fantôme qui hantait quelqu'un. C'était mieux qu'un ange gardien qui suit partout son protégé. C'était mieux qu'une malédiction.

Finalement, vaincu par la bête, Severus capitula un soir, alors qu'il venait d'entendre pour la énième fois de la journée la même réprimande.

D'accord, d'accord, tais-toi, Slaz, je n'en peux plus de voir derrière chacun de mes pas et de t'entendre constamment me reprocher la même chose.

Si le serpent avait pu sourire, il aurait offert à Severus le plus beau sourire de satisfaction qu'on aurait pu voir. Mais il se contenta de lui siffler simplement :

Bien, je vois que tu te montres enfin raisonnable !

Que veux-tu que je fasse pour que tu cesses de m'importuner ?

Va parler avec elle !

Severus eut un petit rire de résignation.

Pff ! De toute façon, je doute qu'elle veuille encore discuter avec moi !

N'en sois pas si sûr. Voilà ce que je te propose, si j'arrive à la convaincre, tous deux vous aurez une petite discussion pour mettre les choses au clair !

Severus soupira et pensa tout haut.

… Pour mettre les choses au clair … marmonna-t-il. Pour moi les choses sont très claires !

Slaz avait tout entendu, avec agilité il bondit et vint s'enrouler autour du poignet de Severus et il ouvrit la gueule, menaçant. Il montra ses deux crochets et l'avertit.

Surveille, tes paroles, Severus. Je t'aime bien, pourtant je n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à te punir pour ton insolence. Je sais que je n'ai pas de venin, mais ma morsure est quand même douloureuse.

Il raffermit un peu plus fortement sa prise, puis tout aussi soudainement, il déroula ses anneaux et disparut dans l'obscurité, sans laisser le temps à Severus de répondre.

Slaz était très fier de ce qu'il venait de faire, sa part du travail était presque terminée : ce serait un jeu d'enfant que de convaincre Anae. Après ce serait à eux de jouer.

Il attendit le lendemain pour parler à Anae, il tâta le terrain et se rendit compte qu'elle en voulait toujours à Severus. Ce ne serait pas si facile que ça. Il décida d'opter pour la ruse. Il lui annonça qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire et il lui fit promettre de venir dans cette fameuse salle abandonnée où aucune oreille indiscrète ne viendrait les déranger.

Pourquoi tant de mystères ? Tu ne peux pas me le dire maintenant ? Pourquoi faut-il attendre la fin d'après-midi ?

Parce que premièrement, siffla Slaz, tu as cours maintenant et deuxièmement, je meurs de faim, je vais aller chercher une petite souris à me mettre sous la dent ! Ne sois pas en retard !

Et il planta là une Anae toute étonnée de l'attitude de son serpent.

Slaz mourrait effectivement de faim, pourtant avant d'aller repaître son féroce et célèbre appétit, il alla trouver Severus :

Ce soir, 18h00, dans "votre salle" !

Puis il partit sans autre mot.

Chargée d'une montagne de livres, Anae pestait contre son serpent qui lui avait donné rendez-vous au fin fond du collège. En chemin, elle aperçut Peeves qui s'amusait à bombardes des premières années de bouteilles d'encre. Son rire résonnait dans le couloir à chaque que son projectile atteignait sa cible. Anae se fit toute petite, espérant passer inaperçue. Peeves était trop content de trouver des élèves qui ne pouvaient se défendre pour s'occuper d'autre chose.

Lorsque Anae arriva dans la salle, Slaz n'était pas encore là, elle laissa tomber tous ses livres qui s'écrasèrent dans un fracas et un nuage de poussière. Son sac suivit le même chemin, puis elle-même s'affala dans un fauteuil.

Slaz finit par faire son apparition, il glissait vers Anae sans se presser.

C'est pas trop tôt, Slaz ! J'ai plein de boulot qui m'attend. Que voulais-tu me dire qui ne pouvait pas être révélé dans la salle commune.

Il serait préférable que tu lances un sortilège d'Impassibilité, faudrait pas que ce qui sera dit ici tombe entre de mauvaises oreilles !

Allons, Slaz, tu sais bien que nous sommes si peu nombreux à parler le Fourchelang ! Même Dumbledore l'ignore, je ne vois pas ce que tu ….

Elle s'interrompit car au même moment s'ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer Severus. Anae fut surprise de le voir là.

Bon et bien, moi, je vais vous laisser, vous avez sans doute plein de choses à vous dire, siffla Slaz.

Attends un peu ! Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ! Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ! Qu'est-ce que tu as été encore inventer ?

Pendant les questions d'Anae, Slaz s'était dirigé vers la porte, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en franchir le seuil : d'une geste de sa main, Anae l'avait refermé à distance.

Toi, bouge pas et explique-moi !

Slaz se retourna lentement en frottant ses écailles, signe d'agacement.

Moi, j'ai rien à dire. C'est plutôt à vous deux de vous expliquer et de cesser de vous faire la tête !

Puis, il longea la porte, se glissa dans un minuscule interstice et disparut.

Anae soupira. Severus se tenait toujours près de la sortie, se demandant s'il devait rester ou partir. Comme Anae ne lui montrait pas ouvertement que sa présence le gênait, il décida de rester. Il allait s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à Anae. Ils se regardèrent comme des chiens de faïence, attendant que l'autre prenne la parole en premier. Anae finit par se jeter à l'eau.

Puisque tu es là, autant en profiter : ta présence se fait de plus en plus rare ces derniers temps …, lui reprocha Anae.

Bien, alors je t'écoute !

C'est la meilleure ! s'exclama Anae. Tu m'écoutes ! Ce serait plutôt l'inverse ! Voilà des semaines que tu ne me parles plus, que tu m'évites et ce serait toi qui attendrais des explications ! Si tu en avais voulu, tu n'aurais pas dû te sauver comme un voleur !

Anae était remontée, elle faisait les cent pas dans la salle, furieuse.

Je t'ai envoyé des hiboux, mais en vain. J'ai essayé de te parler, mais à chaque fois tu me fuyais comme la peste !

Le rouge avait envahi les joues de la sorcière et lorsqu'elle passa devant la fenêtre, une vitre se fendilla. Elle était hors d'elle.

J'étais sous le choc, lui répondit calmement Severus.

A son second passage devant la fenêtre, la vitre se craquela un peu plus et la troisième fois qu'Anae passa à proximité, elle explosa littéralement.

- Sous le choc ? D'accord, je peux comprendre, mais tu devrais t'en être remis depuis le temps !

- Je voulais qu'on en discute et l'autre soir, quand je t'ai vu dans les bras de ton cher Lucius, ça m'a rendu furieux !

- C'est lamentable comme excuse. Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi !

-Pourtant vous êtes tellement proches : il connaît tout de toi … C'est à se poser des questions !

- Il connaît tout de moi, effectivement, nous avons pratiquement été élevés ensembles ! Je n'ai aucun secret pour lui !

- Ca, je l'avais remarqué, mais pour moi, tu en as des tas ! rétorqua-t-il amer.

- J'étais tellement sûre que tu le prendras mal, j'ai même pas essayé !

- Tu aurais dû ! D'accord, j'aurais été tout autant surpris, mais là … je me suis senti trahi … et un incapable ! Pourquoi ne pas vouloir que je m'occupe de Potter et de ses amis, je ne suis pas assez bien pour ça ?

- Arrête, ce n'est pas ça, tu le sais bien ! Je craignais pour toi : ils nous mènent déjà la vie dure, je ne voulais pas que ça empire !

Anae soupira avant de continuer.

Je tiens tellement à toi, je ne supporterai pas de les voir s'en prendre à toi …

Sa voix s'était radoucie et comme la dernière fois, ses mots sortirent tous seuls.

Je t'aime …

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle essaya de se rattraper mais ne fit que s'enfoncer davantage.

La colère avait quitté Severus et maintenant ses grands yeux noirs regardaient avec douceur Anae. Il s'approcha d'elle et voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle recula.

Attends, c'est un peu trop facile !

Mais …

Et si tu viens à découvrir d'autres choses sur moi qui ne te plaisent pas ! Tu vas encore m'ignorer pendant des semaines ? Je ne le supporterai pas une seconde fois, Severus, pas une seconde fois…

Je te promets …

Si c'est une promesse que tu ne tiendras pas, ce n'est pas la peine …

Mais …

Anae ne le laissa pas finir.

Très bien, je te propose un marché : je te raconte tout, absolument tout, des choses dont même Lucius ignore l'existence. Si après ça, tu veux toujours de moi, on en reparlera …Ca te convient ? Tu ne pourras plus jamais dire que j'ai des secrets pour toi …

Très bien.

Anae retourna s'asseoir et allait commencer l'histoire de sa vie quand elle fut interrompue par la réapparition de Slaz.

Je voulais juste voir si vous ne vous étiez pas entre-tués ! Apparemment non !

Il glissa jusqu'au pied du fauteuil où s'était installé Anae et grimpa sur ses genoux.

J'adore quand tu racontes des histoires ! Je peux rester, siffla-t-il.

Il prit le silence d'Anae pour un oui et s'enroula confortablement.

Chapitre 17 : Le récit d'Anae

Commençons donc par le début : mon vrai nom est Anae Jedusor. Calisté était le nom de jeune fille de ma mère et lorsque je suis venue à Poudlard, mon père a préféré que je m'inscrive sous le nom de Calisté.

Je suis née au solstice d'hiver et le soir même de ma naissance, je l'ai appris bien plus tard, mes parents m'ont soumise à un sortilège très puissant de Protection. C'était une ancienne tradition dans la famille de ma mère…

Les souvenirs de cette époque restent, malgré tout, vagues, même s'il subsiste des moments très précis : les serpents, par exemple. Je crois que, depuis toute petite, j'ai toujours eu un ou plusieurs reptiles à mes côtés. Un jour que ma mère devait s'absenter, pour vérifier si le sang de Salazar coulait bien dans mes veines, je me suis retrouvée avec un mamba dans mon berceau ! La bête ne m'a fait aucun mal, mais lorsque ma mère est rentrée, elle a piqué une colère noire, même si elle savait pertinemment que je ne craignais rien. C'est aussi à cette époque que j'ai rencontré Lucius : nos mères étaient les deux meilleures amies du monde et elles se voyaient très souvent, ce qui fait que Lucius et moi avons grandi ensembles. Nous avons fait nos premiers pas ensembles, nous avons appris à parler, puis à lire et à écrire en même temps. C'est aussi à cette époque que nous avons montré notre aptitude à la magie. Lucius avait dérobé la baguette de sa mère, on devait avoir dans les trois ans …


	16. Chapter 16

**_CHAPITRE LXVI : SLAZ A LA RESCOUSSE_**

Les jours passaient et la situation ne s'améliorait pas, elle n'empirait pas non plus. Elle stagnait tout simplement.

Lucius était excédé de voir sa meilleure amie souffrir en silence. Il décida de prendre le dragon par les cornes. Il alla d'abord trouver Anae et ils discutèrent si longuement qu'ils en ratèrent le dernier cours de la journée : celui de botanique. La vitesse à laquelle Anae démentait les constatations de Lucius lui prouva que cette dernière était loin de paraître aussi enjouée et heureuse qu'elle le laissait entendre. Lucius tenta d'évoquer ses crises nocturnes de larmes, mais Anae les mit sur le compte du stress engendré par l'approche des BUSE. Elle détestait montrer que cette histoire la mettait dans un tel état, surtout à Lucius. Mais il la connaissait si bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Ils se chamaillèrent, le ton monta un peu car tous deux campaient sur leurs positions.

Au fond d'elle, Anae était touchée par l'inquiétude de Lucius. Elle finit par le lui faire savoir.

- Tu sais, lui confia-t-il, pour une fois que c'est moi qui prend de soin !

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Lucius.

- Je sais, mais j'ai au moins réussi à te faire rire un tout petit peu …

Anae eut une ébauche de sourire qui rendit Lucius encore plus content.

Mais ce qui lui fit le plus plaisir, c'est qu'elle capitula et lui livra tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et qu'elle taisait. Tout y passa : ses joies, ses peines, ses craintes. Elle avait rompu une digue et noya son ami sous un flot de paroles et d'images. Elle lui ouvrit son cœur et son esprit comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Puis comme ses forces s'enfuyaient avec les mots et les souvenirs, une grande lassitude la saisit. Lucius la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement tout en lui parlant à l'oreille.

- Merci, merci de me faire toujours autant confiance, ma belle.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier, tu ne m'as jamais fait faux-bond, quelque soit la distance qu'il y a pu avoir entre nous, tu as toujours été là pour moi : une oreille pour m'écouter, une main tendue, une épaule pour pleurer.

Ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ne faisait pas attention au monde autour d'eux, ils n'entendirent pas des voix qui se rapprochaient.

- … Tu devrais essayer … Je t'assu …

La voix de Narcissa, puisque c'était elle qui discutait avec Severus, s'interrompit brusquement : elle venait de surprendre Anae et Lucius enlacés.

- C'est trop fort ! Et dire que je me faisais du souci pour toi, au lieu de ça tu passes du bon temps avec ta copine, cracha Narcissa hors d'elle.

Lucius sursauta, lâcha Anae et fit quelques pas vers Narcissa qui sortit en courant de la salle commune. Il se jeta à sa poursuite.

Severus lança un regard chargé de mépris à Anae et soupira tristement. Il passa près d'elle en silence regagna son dortoir.

La jeune sorcière était trop effondrée pour faire quoique ce soit. Elle avait peur d'envenimer encore plus les choses. Elle monta dans son propre dortoir, se jeta sur son lit, tira le rideau pour s'isoler. Slaz qui s'était enroulé sous les couvertures vint réconforter sa maîtresse.

Plus que les mots, la simple présence de l'animal apaisa Anae.

Les jours suivants, Slaz disparaissait de longues heures, avec le retour des beaux jours, il aimait sortir et se dorer sous les premiers rayons du soleil. Il jouait au lézard comme il aimait le signaler à Anae. Avec l'arrivée de la chaleur et du beau temps, il se lança dans des chasses palpitantes, il délaissa les couloirs et les salles poussiéreuses pour la douce caresse des premiers brins d'herbe. Le parc de Poudlard avait pris ses couleurs de printemps, et tous les petits animaux vaquaient en toute innocence à leurs occupations sans se savoir surveillés par Slaz. Il fit des ravages parmi les rangs des rongeurs et des passereaux qui nichaient à même le sol.  
Même s'il passait le plus clair de son temps à digérer, au soleil, son dernier repas ; il restait inquiet pour sa maîtresse.

Aussi, il décida de passer à l'attaque.

Il se mit à suivre en silence, une fois n'est pas coutume, Severus où qu'il aille.   
Au début ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas, après tout, il n'avait rien contre le serpent. Cependant plus le temps passait, plus la présence du reptile devenait pesante. Peu importait le lieu, il lui suffisait de se retourner pour voir dans son sillage Slaz. La bête ne disait rien, dévisageait simplement Severus avec un drôle de regard chargé de reproches.  
Finalement, excédé par cette filature, Severus interpella Slaz qui gardait étrangement le silence. Cette chasse dura plusieurs jours.  
Pas un sifflement ne sortait de la gueule du serpent. A croire qu'il n'était qu'une ombre venue hanter le jeune sorcier. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser facilement de Slaz, Severus opta pour une autre tactique, celle d'ignorer la bête.

Ce qui fit le bonheur de Slaz qui mit à exécution la deuxième partie de son plan : rappeler sans cesse son bon souvenir à Severus.

Il se mit donc à frotter ses écailles de telle façon qu'elles produisent un crissement déplaisant. Ce fut la seule fois où Slaz envia ses congénères serpents à sonnette : il n'aurait pas eu à se démener comme un beau diable pour attirer l'attention. Après les bruissements désagréables, Slaz fit plein de sifflements aigus, dès que Severus se retournait de mauvaise humeur, Slaz se redressait comme un cobra et se mettait à siffler de manière incohérente.  
Le jeune sorcier en devenait presque fou, sa colère atteint son paroxysme, quand Slaz décida que les livres de Severus lui fournissaient un lit parfait.  
Dès qu'il s'absentait quelques instants, en laissant ses livres sans surveillance, il pouvait être sûr de retrouver le serpent enroulé sur les manuels, faisant semblant de dormir. Comme ces scènes avaient lieu en public, Severus ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose sous peine de montrer aux autres qu'il était Fourchelang.

Cependant, un soir n'y tenant plus, il prit un peu rudement le serpent et sortit dans le couloir qui était vide. Il le posa à terre violement et le sermonna de longues minutes, lui demandant des explications. Slaz ne répondit rien, laissant Severus faire exploser sa colère. L'orage prendrait fin bien assez tôt ... Voyant que le serpent restait muet, Severus abandonna la partie et commença à s'éloigner. A ce moment, Slaz l'interpella :

- Attends, siffla-t-il.

Severus s'arrêta brusquement et très lentement se retourna. Ses yeux noirs flamboyaient et lançaient un regard dédaigneux au reptile.  
Content d'avoir toute l'attention du sorcier, Slaz se redressa fièrement sur ses anneaux et lança une seule phrase avant de disparaître.

-Tu pourrais en parler avec elle.

Désormais, à chacune de leurs nombreuses rencontres orchestrées par le reptile, ce dernier gratifiait systématiquement Severus du même reproche :

- Tu pourrais en parler avec elle.

C'était mieux qu'un fantôme qui hantait quelqu'un. C'était mieux qu'un ange gardien qui suit partout son protégé. C'était mieux qu'une malédiction. ... C'était ... Slaz ...

Finalement, vaincu par la bête, Severus capitula un soir, alors qu'il venait d'entendre pour la énième fois de la journée la même réprimande.

- D'accord, d'accord, tais-toi, Slaz, je n'en peux plus de voir derrière chacun de mes pas et de t'entendre constamment me reprocher la même chose.

Si le serpent avait pu sourire, il aurait offert à Severus le plus beau sourire de satisfaction qu'on puisse avoir. Mais il se contenta de lui siffler simplement :

- Bien, je vois que tu te montres enfin raisonnable !

- Que veux-tu que je fasse pour que tu cesses de m'importuner ?

- Va parler avec elle !

Severus eut un petit rire de résignation.

- Pff ! De toute façon, je doute qu'elle veuille encore discuter avec moi !

- N'en sois pas si sûr. Voilà ce que je te propose, si j'arrive à la convaincre, tous deux vous aurez une petite discussion pour mettre les choses au clair !

Severus soupira et pensa tout haut.

- … Pour mettre les choses au clair … marmonna-t-il. Pour moi les choses sont très claires !

Slaz avait tout entendu, avec agilité il bondit et vint s'enrouler autour du poignet de Severus et il ouvrit la gueule, menaçant. Il montra ses deux crochets et l'avertit.

- Surveille, tes paroles, Severus. Je t'aime bien, pourtant je n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à te punir pour ton insolence. Je sais que je n'ai pas de venin, mais ma morsure est quand même douloureuse.

Il raffermit un peu plus fortement sa prise, puis tout aussi soudainement, il déroula ses anneaux et disparut dans l'obscurité, sans laisser le temps à Severus de répondre.

Slaz était très fier de ce qu'il venait de faire, sa part du travail était presque terminée : ce serait un jeu d'enfant que de convaincre Anae.   
Après ce serait à eux de jouer.

Il attendit le lendemain pour parler à Anae, il tâta le terrain et se rendit compte qu'elle en voulait toujours à Severus. Ce ne serait pas si facile que ça. Il décida d'opter pour la ruse. Il lui annonça qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire et il lui fit promettre de venir dans cette fameuse salle abandonnée où aucune oreille indiscrète ne viendrait les déranger.

- Pourquoi tant de mystères ? Tu ne peux pas me le dire maintenant ? Pourquoi faut-il attendre la fin d'après-midi ?

- Parce que premièrement, siffla Slaz, tu as cours maintenant et deuxièmement, je meurs de faim, je vais aller chercher une petite souris à me mettre sous la dent ! Ne sois pas en retard !

Et il planta là une Anae toute étonnée de l'attitude de son serpent.

Slaz mourrait effectivement de faim, pourtant avant d'aller repaître son féroce et célèbre appétit, il alla trouver Severus :

- Ce soir, 18h00, dans "votre salle" !

Puis il partit sans autre mot.

Chargée d'une montagne de livres, Anae pestait contre son serpent qui lui avait donné rendez-vous au fin fond du collège.  
En chemin, elle aperçut Peeves qui s'amusait à bombarder des premières années de bouteilles d'encre. Son rire résonnait dans le couloir à chaque que son projectile atteignait sa cible. Anae se fit toute petite, espérant passer inaperçue. Peeves était trop content de trouver des élèves qui ne pouvaient se défendre pour s'occuper d'autre chose.

Lorsque Anae arriva dans la salle, Slaz n'était pas encore là, elle laissa tomber tous ses livres qui s'écrasèrent dans un fracas et un nuage de poussière. Son sac suivit le même chemin, puis elle-même s'affala dans un fauteuil.

Slaz finit par faire son apparition, il glissait vers Anae sans se presser.

- C'est pas trop tôt, Slaz ! J'ai plein de boulot qui m'attend. Que voulais-tu me dire qui ne pouvait pas être révélé dans la salle commune.

- Il serait préférable que tu lances un sortilège d'Impassibilité, faudrait pas que ce qui sera dit ici tombe entre de mauvaises oreilles !

- Allons, Slaz, tu sais bien que nous sommes si peu nombreux à parler le Fourchelang ! Même Dumbledore l'ignore, je ne vois pas ce que tu ….

Elle s'interrompit car au même moment s'ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer Severus. Anae fut surprise de le voir là.

- Bon et bien, moi, je vais vous laisser, vous avez sans doute plein de choses à vous dire, siffla Slaz.

- Attends un peu ! Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ! Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ! Qu'est-ce que tu as été encore inventer ?

Pendant les questions d'Anae, Slaz s'était dirigé vers la porte, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en franchir le seuil : d'une geste de sa main, Anae l'avait refermé à distance.

- Toi, bouge pas et explique-moi !

Slaz se retourna lentement en frottant ses écailles, signe d'agacement.

- Moi, j'ai rien à dire. C'est plutôt à vous deux de vous expliquer et de cesser de vous faire la tête !

Puis, il longea la porte, se glissa dans un minuscule interstice et disparut.

Anae soupira. Severus se tenait toujours près de la sortie, se demandant s'il devait rester ou partir.

Comme Anae ne lui montrait pas ouvertement que sa présence le gênait, il décida de rester. Il allait s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à Anae. Ils se regardèrent comme des chiens de faïence, attendant que l'autre prenne la parole en premier. Anae finit par se jeter à l'eau.

- Puisque tu es là, autant en profiter : ta présence se fait de plus en plus rare ces derniers temps …, lui reprocha Anae.

- Bien, alors je t'écoute !

- C'est la meilleure ! s'exclama Anae. Tu m'écoutes ! Ce serait plutôt l'inverse ! Voilà des semaines que tu ne me parles plus, que tu m'évites et ce serait toi qui attendrais des explications ! Si tu en avais voulu, tu n'aurais pas dû te sauver comme un voleur !

Anae était remontée, elle faisait les cent pas dans la salle, furieuse.

- Je t'ai envoyé des hiboux, mais en vain. J'ai essayé de te parler, mais à chaque fois tu me fuyais comme la peste !

Le rouge avait envahi les joues de la sorcière et lorsqu'elle passa devant la fenêtre, une vitre se fendilla. Elle était hors d'elle.

- J'étais sous le choc, lui répondit calmement Severus.

A son second passage devant la fenêtre, la vitre se craquela un peu plus et la troisième fois qu'Anae passa à proximité, elle explosa littéralement.

- Sous le choc ? D'accord, je peux comprendre, mais tu devrais t'en être remis depuis le temps !

- Je voulais qu'on en discute et l'autre soir, quand je t'ai vu dans les bras de ton cher Lucius, ça m'a rendu furieux !

- C'est lamentable comme excuse. Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi !

-Pourtant vous êtes tellement proches : il connaît tout de toi … C'est à se poser des questions !

- Il connaît tout de moi, effectivement, nous avons pratiquement été élevés ensembles ! Je n'ai aucun secret pour lui !

- Ca, je l'avais remarqué, mais pour moi, tu en as des tas ! rétorqua-t-il amer.

- J'étais tellement sûre que tu le prendras mal, j'ai même pas essayé !

- Tu aurais dû ! D'accord, j'aurais été tout autant surpris, mais là … je me suis senti trahi … et un incapable ! Pourquoi ne pas vouloir que je m'occupe de Potter et de ses amis, je ne suis pas assez bien pour ça ?

- Arrête, ce n'est pas ça, tu le sais bien ! Je craignais pour toi : ils nous mènent déjà la vie dure, je ne voulais pas que ça empire !

Anae soupira avant de continuer.

- Je tiens tellement à toi, je ne supporterai pas de les voir s'en prendre à toi …

Sa voix s'était radoucie et comme la dernière fois, ses mots sortirent tous seuls.

- Je t'aime …

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle essaya de se rattraper mais ne fit que s'enfoncer davantage.

La colère avait quitté Severus et maintenant ses grands yeux noirs regardaient avec douceur Anae.

Il s'approcha d'elle et voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle recula.

- Attends, c'est un peu trop facile !

- Mais …

- Et si tu viens à découvrir d'autres choses sur moi qui ne te plaisent pas ! Tu vas encore m'ignorer pendant des semaines ? Je ne le supporterai pas une seconde fois, Severus, pas une seconde fois…

- Je te promets …

- Si c'est une promesse que tu ne tiendras pas, ce n'est pas la peine …

- Mais …

Anae ne le laissa pas finir.

- Très bien, je te propose un marché : je te raconte tout, absolument tout, des choses dont même Lucius ignore l'existence. Si après ça, tu veux toujours de moi, on en reparlera …Ca te convient ? Tu ne pourras plus jamais dire que j'ai des secrets pour toi …

- Très bien.

Anae retourna s'asseoir et allait commencer l'histoire de sa vie quand elle fut interrompue par la réapparition de Slaz.

- Je voulais juste voir si vous ne vous étiez pas entre-tués ! Apparemment non !

Il glissa jusqu'au pied du fauteuil où s'était installé Anae et grimpa sur ses genoux.

- J'adore quand tu racontes des histoires ! Je peux rester, siffla-t-il.

Il prit le silence d'Anae pour un oui et s'enroula confortablement sur sa maîtresse.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Le récit d'Anae

Commençons donc par le début : mon vrai nom est Anae Jedusor. Calisté était le nom de jeune fille de ma mère et lorsque je suis venue à Poudlard, mon père a préféré que je m'inscrive sous le nom de Calisté.

Je suis née au solstice d'hiver et le soir même de ma naissance, je l'ai appris bien plus tard, mes parents m'ont soumise à un sortilège très puissant de Protection. C'était une ancienne tradition dans la famille de ma mère. Je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs de mes quatre premières années, pourtant certains faits sont plus vivants que d'autres. Je me rappelle très bien d'avoir passé tout un après-midi en compagnie d'un mamba. En l'absence de ma mère, mon père voulait vérifier si le sang de Salazar coulait bien dans mes veines, aussi il m'a laissé avec un énorme mamba noir. Ce serpent s'est révélé totalement inoffensif : je crois même m'être bien amusée avec ; pourtant quand ma mère est revenue et s'en est aperçue, elle est rentrée dans une noire colère. Cependant, au fond d'elle, elle savait que je ne craignais rien. C'était plus pour faire enrager mon père. Elle ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil le fait qu'il voulait que je trempe dans la magie noire dès mon plus jeune âge. Elle devait souvent s'absenter pendant plusieurs heures et mon père en profitait : il me montrait de vieux grimoires, je n'y comprenais rien du tout, je regardais sans trop d'effroi les horribles planches qui accompagnaient les descriptions des maléfices. Je savais à peine parler, que déjà je maîtrisais le Fourchelang : au lieu de jouer avec des peluches, mes compagnons de jeu étaient un mambo, deux cobras et le python de mon père. Mon père m'apprenait aussi à prononcer correctement quelques formules magiques de base. Cela remplaçait les comptines ou les histoires. Ma mère n'en savait rien, mon père faisait tout cela lorsqu'elle n'était pas à la maison : car, à cette époque, elle était déjà malade et presque quotidiennement elle devait se rendre à Ste-Mangouste pour y subir divers traitements. Les guérisseurs n'ont jamais vraiment su quel mal la rongeait. Mais c'était inéluctable, petit à petit elle s'éteignait. Pourtant, à aucun moment, elle ne le montrait. Seul mon père était au courant. Elle ne l'a jamais avoué à sa meilleure amie, la mère de Lucius. C'est pour cela que je suis tellement liée à lui. Nous nous sommes connus au berceau, et nous nous voyions très souvent, presque chaque jour en vérité : nous avons fait nos premiers pas ensemble, nous avons appris à parler, puis à lire et à écrire en même temps sous la conduite de la mère de Lucius. C'est comme si nous étions frère et sœur. On a tout fait ensemble : les pires bêtises aussi ! On devait avoir trois ans à l'époque, quand Lucius a décidé que lui aussi voulait avoir sa propre baguette, il avait déjà essayer de prendre celle de sa mère ou de son père, mais à chaque fois, ses parents s'en étaient rendu compte. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Nous étions chez lui, dans le parc. Il avait grimpé dans le tilleul plusieurs fois centenaire pour arracher deux branches, sauf que, bien entendu, la branche sur laquelle il avançait, a fini par craquer … Il est tombé de plusieurs mètres, et c'est là, pour la première fois que j'ai montré mon vrai pouvoir, sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai ralenti sa chute et il s'en tiré avec une grosse frayeur ! et une bonne punition, puisque ses parents ont tout vu, moi j'ai eu droit aux honneurs, pour lui avoir évité le pire ! Nous nous sommes revus le lendemain et tout fier de lui, Lucius a brandi les deux branches qu'il avait réussi à sauver. Il a été très déçu lorsqu'il s'est aperçu qu'on ne pouvait rien en tirer… Je crois que, à chaque fois qu'on se voyait, il nous arrivait toujours des tas de problèmes de ce genre … C'était mes années d'insouciance dont le souvenir est lointain et presque effacé.

Anae s'interrompit quelque instant, elle était plongée dans ses pensées, tandis que Severus la fixait avec douceur.

L'été de mes quatre ans fut le dernier que je passais avec ma mère. Son état de santé s'était dégradé d'un seul coup sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire. Elle est partie très vite, un jour pluvieux d'octobre. Je n'étais pas à la maison, lorsque cela s'est passé, sur la fin, elle avait demandé à la mère de Lucius de me garder chez elle, elle ne voulait pas que je la vois dépérir. Je n'avais que quatre ans, pourtant ce soir-là, quand mon père est venu me chercher, j'ai tout de suite compris que plus jamais je ne reverrai ma mère. Il m'a ramené à la maison, sans rien dire. Et je l'ai perdu lui aussi ce soir-là. Peu de temps après, nous avons quitté cette maison, remplie de souvenir et par la suite j'ai partagé mes années entre trois maisons : celle de mon père, celle de mes grands-parents maternels et le manoir des Malefoy. Je ne voyais presque plus mon père. Il était toujours par monts et par vaux. Il parcourait le monde pour apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges et pour développer ses connaissances en magie noire. Il a été auprès des plus puissants sorciers et ses pouvoirs se sont encore accrus. Très peu de sorciers pouvaient désormais rivaliser avec lui. Lorsqu'il revenait en Angleterre, pour quelques jours ou quelques semaines, il me prenait avec lui et m'enseigner ce qu'il savait. Avant même d'avoir ma propre baguette magique, je maîtrisais déjà certains sortilèges et maléfiques très compliqués. Après le décès de ma mère, jamais plus il ne m'a témoigné la moindre marque de tendresse, il était devenu un véritable étranger à mes yeux. C'est comme si sa dernière part d'humanité était partie avec ma mère. Tom Jedusor avait disparu, pour le monde entier, il était désormais Lord Voldemort… Pourtant, j'étais tellement contente de le voir revenir, à chaque fois. Quelque soit son attitude à mon égard, il restait mon père et je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi, c'est pour cela que je m'appliquais à jeter tous les sorts qu'il m'enseignait et que j'écoutais attentivement tout ce qu'il m'apprenait. J'avais juste droit à un simple bravo ou à quelques froids encouragements, mais je m'en contentais. Personne n'avait la moindre idée de ce qu'il m'apprenait, mes grands-parents auraient tout fait pour l'en empêcher s'ils avaient eu le moindre soupçon. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment apprécié et lorsque ma mère s'était mariée, ils ne s'étaient même pas déplacés au mariage. Les idées et l'ambition démesurée de mon père leur déplaisaient grandement. C'est avec joie, qu'ils avaient sauté sur l'occasion de me soustraire à son autorité pendant quelques mois et qu'ils avaient proposé de s'occuper de moi pendant ses absences. Je ne me plaisais pas chez eux et j'étais bien contente de pouvoir m'évader en allant chez les Malefoy, je retrouvais Lucius et tous les deux nous nous lancions dans de nouvelles expériences magiques. Il m'arrivait de lui apprendre certains sorts qui m'avaient été transmis par mon père. Le plus souvent, nous les expérimentions sur les gnomes qui peuplaient les alentours du manoir ou sur les malheureux lutins de Cornouaille qui croisaient notre route. Les Malefoy ne voyaient pas cela d'un mauvais œil, au contraire, ils étaient fiers des connaissances que nous avions déjà acquises. Pour éviter que le Ministère ne se rendent compte que nous transgressions de nombreux interdits, ils renforcèrent les sortilèges de protection autour du manoir : ainsi, tant que nous restions dans l'enceinte de la demeure des Malefoy, notre magie était indétectable. Lorsque j'eus dix ans, monsieur Malefoy m'ouvrit les portes de sa bibliothèque. Elle n'était pas aussi fournie que celle de mon père, mais il y avait de nombreux ouvrages de magie noire très rares et très précieux. Je passais la plupart de mes après-midi dans cette pièce, étendue par terre, devant la cheminée, je faisais la lecture à Lucius et ensuite, nous tentions de passer à la pratique. La plupart du temps, cela se soldait par des échecs, car à dix ans, quelques soient les pouvoirs que nous possédions, nous n'étions pas assez puissants pour maîtriser tous les arts des Ténèbres. C'est à cet âge-là que Lucius devint imbattable et incollable dans la préparation de diverses potions plus ou moins inoffensives … Pendant ce temps, moi, j'étais passée maître dans les lancers de sortilèges sans baguette. C'est une technique que peu de sorciers maîtrisent car elle est difficile à acquérir, mais comme je ne possédais pas encore ma propre baguette, je lançais des sorts sans aucune aide. Bien sûr, Lucius avait gardé sa mauvaise habitude d'emprunter en douce celle de ses parents, mais la plupart du temps, c'était impossible : on se débrouillait comme on pouvait, sans baguette.

Mon père m'avait appris que je ferais ma rentrée à Durmstang, qui était versé dans la magie noire. J'appréhendais ce moment, car pour la première fois, je ne verrais pas Lucius pendant de longs mois, puisque, lui devait faire toute sa scolarité à Poudlard. Mon père était rentré en Angleterre et j'ai passé tout mon été avec lui, ce fut une étrange période, un semblant de retour à la vie familiale. Au tout début du mois de juillet, j'eus enfin ma propre baguette. J'étais très fière : je pouvais m'entraîner à jeter des sorts qui jusqu'alors m'étaient refusés. Je crois bien que j'ai épaté mon père, car pour la première fois, je l'ai vu me sourire. Ces leçons avaient porté ses fruits au-delà de ses espérances. Pourtant, il me restait encore une importante épreuve à passer, pour me montrer digne de lui. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui ce serait passé si j'avais refusé, hésité ou échoué.

Anae se tut. Elle dévisagea avec insistance Severus. Elle frissonna comme si l'évocation de ce souvenir en particulier lui était difficile.

Ce que je vais te dire, maintenant, personne ne le sait, pas même Lucius. Puisque tu veux tout savoir de moi, voici les plus noirs de mes secrets …

Sans laisser à Severus le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit, elle reprit le fil de son récit en soupirant.

C'était une mise à l'épreuve, ou plutôt trois tests. Un soir, c'était le douze juillet, cette date hante mon esprit désormais, mon père m'a proposé une promenade. C'était inhabituel de sa part, j'ai accepté. Nous sommes sortis, pendant que nous marchions, il m'a annoncé que ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à présent était du bon travail, mais que je devais maintenant passer à des choses plus sérieuses. Il m'a demandé si j'avais retenu tout ce qu'il m'avait enseigné pendant toutes ces années, je lui ai répondu que oui. Il a eu un petit rire et a ajouté que nous le verrions bientôt. C'est là que j'ai compris ce qu'il attendait de moi. Sans le vouloir, j'ai ralenti le pas, il s'en est rendu compte et s'est arrêté, il s'est retourné et m'a lancé que c'était bien, que je comprenais vite. Je n'ai pu qu'acquiescer. Nous avons repris notre route et nous sommes arrivés devant une vieille cabane abandonnée.

Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Anae.

J'ai hoché la tête, il s'est effacé pour me laisser entrer en premier dans la bicoque. Tout s'est passé très vite, et le moldu qui était là n'a rien vu venir.

Après avoir lancé mon éclair vert, je me suis retournée vers mon père et pleine de défi, je lui ai dit que cela était trop facile. Il a éclaté de rire et m'a confirmé que ce n'était que la première partie, un amuse-gueule, en quelque sorte. Il m'a demandé si j'étais prête et j'ai haussé les épaules, et je lui ai répliqué qu'il valait mieux en finir tout de suite. Lorsque je lui ai demandé qui c'était, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me gâcher la surprise. Nous sommes retournés à la maison. Avant de me laisser rentrer dans le salon, mon père m'a dit que ça ne me ferait pas de mal de m'amuser un peu, avant. Lorsque j'ai vu le petit sourire de satisfaction qu'il affichait, avant même de pénétrer dans le salon, j'ai su qui m'y attendait.

A mon entrée, mes grands-parents se levèrent et esquissèrent un pâle sourire qui s'effaça bien vite quand mon père arriva à ma suite. Il vint se placer derrière moi et posa une main sur mon épaule. Je brandis ma baguette devant moi et successivement, je lançais deux sortilèges de Doloris, et tandis que mes grands-parents se tordaient de douleur devant moi, mon esprit était vide de tout remord. Puis je ne leur laissa pas même le temps de se relever, l'éclair vert frappa d'abord ma grand-mère. Le second Avada Kedavra terrassa mon grand-père en un clin d'œil, tandis que mon père partait d'un grand éclat de rire. Je me tournai vers lui et lorsqu'il me regarda, pour la première fois depuis des années, je reconnus dans son sourire, le père que j'avais connu il y a si longtemps. Je me suis rendu compte que d'avoir jeté ces Sortilèges Impardonnables ne me faisait aucune peine. Peut être juste un goût amer en surface, alors que tout au fond de moi, je restais une certaine joie et de la fierté pour ce que je venais d'accomplir. Mon père s'en rendit compte aussitôt compte et me dit qu'il était très fier de ce que sa fille venait d'accomplir. "Sa fille", ses paroles résonnèrent longtemps en moi, car jamais encore auparavant, il m'avait ainsi appelée…

Voilà, tu sais tout, Severus : comment à dix ans, j'ai tué un moldu et deux sorciers, que, parmi les premiers sorts que j'ai jetés avec ma baguette, figurent le sortilège de Doloris et l'Avada Kedavra, que je n'ai jamais éprouvé aucun remord pour ce que j'ai fait et que jamais je n'en éprouverai …

Anae ne put continuer, Slaz venait de se redresser et sifflait avec rage.

Je ne suis pas d'accord, tu as oublié une partie très importante ! Et moi, dans tout ça ? Tu n'en parles même pas ?

L'intervention du serpent détendit l'atmosphère. Anae n'empêcha son rire de résonner.

Très bien Slaz, tu as raison, comment ai-je pu t'oublier ? Comme tous les dignes descendants de Salazar, je me devais d'avoir un serpent. Mon père m'a offert Slaz le jour qui suivit la mort de mes grands-parents. Et depuis ce jour, ajouta Anae avec malice, cette affreuse bestiole me fait subir son caractère de cochon …

Elle tapota avec tendresse la tête du boa qui boudait. Slaz se retourna, jeta un regard dédaigneux à sa maîtresse et s'éloigna en râlant avec force de sifflements. Anae le suivit des yeux un instant, puis elle reporta toute son attention sur Severus qui n'avait encore rien dit.

Alors, ta soif de connaissance a-t-elle été abreuvée ? lui lança-t-elle, d'un ton vif, presque méchant.

Elle se leva et vint se poster devant la fenêtre, observant les jeux de la lune et des étoiles qui lentement se levaient au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite.

Elle sentit tout à coup une présence derrière elle. Ses longs cheveux volèrent autour d'elle, alors qu'elle se retournait vivement. Aussitôt, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Severus.

Pardonne-moi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, je ne voulais surtout pas te blesser, j'ai été un véritable idiot.

Lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle ne se déroba pas à son étreinte. Au contraire, elle répondit avec passion à son baiser.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 :

Plus les examens approchaient, plus le temps s'enfuyait rapidement. Les cinquièmes années étaient constamment plongées dans leurs révisions. Entre les cours et leurs devoirs, ils n'avaient presque plus aucun temps libre. Les escarmouches entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient diminué, même si de temps à autre, l'un ou l'autre subissaient un sortilège au détour d'un couloir ou dans une allée de la bibliothèque entre deux rangées de livres et de grimoires.

Narcissa et Lucius s'étaient eux aussi réconciliés, mais Narcissa semblait toujours lui en vouloir. Dès qu'il prononçait le nom d'Anae ou qu'il discutait trop longtemps avec elle, Narcissa prenait son petit air pincé qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Lucius. Au grand dam d'Anae, Severus continuait à filer discrètement les Maraudeurs. Anae était obligée de faire avec puisque, pour le moment, elle n'avait pas trouver de solution. Severus restait réservé sur ce qu'il faisait et Anae était pratiquement certaine qu'il lui cachait les épreuves que lui faisaient subir les Gryffondors.

Finalement juin arriva, les BUSE aussi. Avant chaque épreuve qui avait lieu dans la Grande Salle, le hall se transformait en une anti-chambre grouillante d'élèves tous plus anxieux les uns que les autres. Les épreuves se succédaient les unes aux autres et ne laissaient que peu de répit aux élèves. A peine étaient-ils sortis de la Grande Salle qu'ils devaient y retourner pour répondre à de nouvelles questions, se prêter à la fabrication d'une potion ou montrer leurs compétences en matière de sortilèges et de métamorphose.

Les examens finirent par s'achever au grand soulagement des cinquièmes années.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, chacun échangeait ses impressions sur le dernier examen : celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une Anae furieuse. Elle se dirigea vers Severus, assis près d'une fenêtre qui lisait un énorme grimoire. Il était si absorbé par sa lecture qu'il ne vit pas Anae arriver. Il tressaillit quand elle lui arracha des mains son volume et le ferma rageusement et bruyamment. Slaz qui paressait sur la fenêtre se réveilla en sursaut et maugréa contre ce réveil violent. Severus leva les yeux vers Anae et la regarda d'un air interrogatif.

Mais, qu'est-ce …

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et l'interrompit aussitôt.

C'est vrai ?

De quoi parles-tu ?

N'essaye pas de me le cacher !

Mais, enfin …

Ce qui se dit, sur ce qui s'est passé dans le parc en fin d'après-midi.

Severus eut un petit rire gêné et se passa la main dans ses cheveux, visiblement embarrassé.

Ce que tu as entendu a sans doute été beaucoup exagéré. Tu sais bien à quelle vitesse les choses sont déformées ici.

Donc, il s'est bien passé quelque chose.

Anae avait serré ses poings sur les hanches, elle avait les joues en feu et le regard chargé de haine, si ses yeux avaient pu tuer, il n'y aurait plus grand monde de vivant dans la salle commune.

Je vais les massacrer, cracha-t-elle.

Elle avait haussé tellement la voix que toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtées et tous les visages s'étaient tournés vers elle. Elle s'en aperçut et leur lança un "Quoi ! Vous voulez ma photo ! " si malveillant et provocateur que les Serpentards s'occupèrent de leur affaires, aussi rapidement qu'ils s'étaient tus. Anae s'apprêtait à faire de demi-tour, mais Severus s'était levé et la retint.

Attends, Anae. Ca vaut pas le coup.

Il a raison, lança la voix de Lucius.

Mais de quoi tu te mêles, lui répliqua Anae. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi nous parlons.

C'est vrai, confirma-t-il. Mais j'ai juste compris que tu voulais aller mettre une raclée à ses idiots de Gryffondors. C'est avec joie et grand plaisir que je t'aurais donné un coup de main, cependant, pour une fois, je crois qu'il vaut mieux éviter de nous faire trop remarquer.

Mais …

Y a pas de "mais" qui tienne, Anae. Lucius a raison. Laissons tomber pour une fois. Il y aura d'autres occasions de leur régler leur compte.

Anae, incrédule, les regarda successivement. Voyant qu'ils étaient très sérieux, elle se rangea à la voix de la raison.

Très bien, capitula-t-elle. Puisque vous vous liguez tous les deux contre moi, pas de vengeance pour cette fois.

Au fait, Anae !

Oui, Lucius, soupira-t-elle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Et bien, répondit-il avec un air malicieux et son sourire ravageur sur les lèvres. Moi je veux bien ta photo !

Anae marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles, tout en se baissant. Elle ramassa alors le livre de Severus qu'elle avait jeté au sol. Elle le balança sur Lucius qui manqua de peu de se faire assommer. Il rattrapa avec maladresse.

Y a des jours où tu m'exaspères !

Ayant dit cela, Anae monta dans son dortoir, poursuivie par les éclats de rire de Lucius.

Le dernier jour d'école à Poudlard s'achevait. Le banquet avait eu lieu dans la Grande Salle décorée de vert et d'argent : Serpentard avait remporté la Coupe des quatre maisons en devançant d'une courte tête les Gryffondors.

Longtemps la salle commune avait résonné des rires et des chants des vainqueurs, elle ne s'était vidée que lorsque trois coups avaient résonné sur le vieux carillon.

Anae n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle était redescendue et appuyée sur le rebord d'une fenêtre ouverte, elle regardait le parc endormi. Un léger vent chaud venait ébouriffer ses longs cheveux. Elle ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier.

Tiens, toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir !

Severus ne répondit pas, il vint simplement enlacer Anae qui regardait toujours dehors. Il lui déposa de rapides baisers dans le cou, ce qui la fit rire. Elle se retourna pour l'embrasser. Ils se laissèrent tomber dans le fauteuil tout proche.

L'aube vint les surprendre, toujours enlacés et s'embrassant, les yeux brillants. Ils finirent par se séparer. Anae appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami, puis ferma les yeux, éblouie par les premiers rayons du soleil. Severus caressait doucement ses cheveux. Une douce torpeur les envahit tous deux.

Tu as des projets pour ces vacances ? lui demanda doucement Severus.

Je rentre à la … maison…

A l'étage, les dortoirs se réveillaient doucement, quelques murmures parvenaient jusqu'aux deux amoureux.

- Deux mois, c'est long, ajouta Severus.

- Hmm

Anae se redressa, caressa la joue de son ami avant de l'embrasser rapidement. Elle lui lança ensuite un grand sourire éclatant.

Je suis presque certaine que nous nous reverrons bien avant ! ajouta-t-elle d'un air entendu.

Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

Mystère…

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre, Severus voulut se relever, mais Anae l'en empêcha.

Ne bouge pas, ce ne sont que Bella et Narcissa !

Faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais ça…

C'est très facile une fois qu'on a le truc ! Tu verras, je te le montrerai peut-être pendant ces vacances !

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.



Anae n'avait pas menti, peu de temps après avoir reçu les résultats de ses BUSE, qu'elle avait obtenues haut la main, Severus, Lucius et elle passèrent de longues journées ensemble. Lord Voldemort avait décidé de les former lui-même. Il leur transmit donc les très nombreuses connaissances qu'il avait acquises en magie noire. Anae connaissait déjà la plupart des sortilèges, elle se posta donc en observatrice. Elle assista aux premiers lancers de sortilèges impardonnables effectués par ses amis. En août, les rangs de leur petite troupe vinrent se grossir avec l'arrivée de Bellatrix et de Narcissa, qui avaient définitivement rejoint les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.



Les semaines, les mois passèrent et les ténèbres s'abattaient toujours plus épaisse sur le monde de la magie.

Dumbledore, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'il venait de créer et les Mol semblaient incapables de contenir les horreurs qui chaque jour grandissaient. Les Mangemorts étaient devenus plus puissants et ils prenaient du plaisir à torturer avant de tuer qui des moldus, qui des Crac Mol, qui des sorciers.

C'est à la fin de sa septième année, quelques jours avant de passer ses ASPIC, qu'Anae parvint à convaincre un certain Peter Pettigrow de rejoindre les Mangemorts. La guerre faisait rage à Poudlard dans les couloirs entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Sirius Black, qui s'était fâché avec sa famille, avait malencontreusement révélé que ses deux cousines, Narcissa et Bellatrix, étaient officiellement devenues des Mangemorts. A partir de ce moment, une grande majorité d'élèves avait fait le rapprochement et considéraient, à juste titre, que Lucius, Severus et Anae en étaient aussi. Deux camps s'étaient formés sous les yeux des professeurs, impuissants à rétablir un bon ordre. Severus avait eu quelques ennuis à force d'espionner les Maraudeurs : il s'était retrouvé plus d'une fois à l'infirmerie, mais ses camarades avaient rapidement lavé cet affront, en envoyant à leur tour James ou Sirius. Anae ne supportait plus cette situation, elle finit par trouver une solution, aidée par Bellatrix. C'est elle qui suggéra de frapper de l'intérieur, en trouvant le point faible qui se révéla être Peter. Ce petit sorcier au nez pointu s'était joint à la bande des Maraudeurs, car il y trouvait une certaine protection. Anae réussit à coincer, un soir, Peter. Elle lui fit valoir certains arguments en lui montrant où était ses intérêts : le vent était en train de tourner pour Dumbledore et ses petits protégés … Bientôt, James, Sirius et Lupin ne lui offrirait que peu de protection. Pettigrow fut assez facile à convaincre, et il retourna sa veste en cachette.

Pendant des mois, puis des années, Peter joua les copains sympas, espionnant pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 :

Les années passèrent, toujours accompagnées des ténèbres, de la douleur et de la mort.

Pourtant, au cœur de l'obscurité, le manoir des Malefoy brillait de mille feux cette nuit-là. Une joyeuse assemblée avait investi le grand salon. La plupart des invités étaient partis, il ne restait plus que le petit noyau dur : Lucius et Narcissa, sa sœur Bellatrix et son mari Rodolphus, Anae et Severus. Les couples qui s'étaient formés à Poudlard avaient tenu bon malgré le temps et les épreuves. Ce jour pluvieux de Mars qui s'était achevé venait de voir le mariage de Lucius et Narcissa. La cérémonie avait été brève et sobre : échange de vœux puis incantations rituelles et habituelles pour un mariage sorcier. Quelques instants auparavant, le manoir résonnait des rires des nombreux invités, le calme était revenu désormais. Ayant abandonné la salle à manger, les mariés et leurs amis s'étaient installés au coin du feu. Narcissa, superbe dans sa longue robe grise très pâle était affalée dans un fauteuil, une coupe de champagne à la main, elle venait de quitter ses chaussures qui lui meurtrissaient les pieds. Elle était radieuse ce soir, elle caressa doucement son ventre qui s'arrondissait petit à petit : dans quelques mois, elle serait maman. Lucius s'était assis sur l'accoudoir et avait posé une main protectrice sur l'épaule de sa femme. Severus et Anae avaient pris place dans le canapé, Severus avait passé un bras autour de l'épaule d'Anae qui appuyait sa tête contre son ami. Bella et Rodolphus se tenaient debout, près de la cheminée.

Bon, il ne reste plus que vous deux, s'exclama Lucius à l'adresse de Severus et d'Anae, alors, ce mariage s'est pour quand.

Les deux interpellés eurent un sourire complice.

Tu sais, Severus, lui confia Lucius en rigolant, le plus difficile c'est pas le mariage en lui-même ! Non, moi ce que je crains, c'est les lendemains !

Hé ! s'indigna Narcissa qui gratifia son mari d'une tape sur la cuisse.

Je t'avais prévenue, Narcissa ! Lucius peut être pénible par moment !

Attends un peu, Anae ! Qu'est-ce que tu as été raconter sur moi ?

Tout, intervint alors Bellatrix en riant. Nous connaissons absolument tous tes petits secrets !

Il fallait bien que je prévienne Narcissa de ce qui l'attendait, justifia Anae.

Tout le monde éclata alors de rire.

De toute façon, Anae m'a expliquée comment te calmer ! Il paraît que tu adores les boules de neige au réveil !

Lucius regarda sa femme d'un drôle d'air, puis il fixa longuement Anae.

Tu ne lui as quand même pas raconté ça ?

Désolée, Lucius ! Mais c'était trop tentant !

J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique de quoi il s'agit, demanda Rodolphus.

Oh, juste une vieille querelle entre Lucius et moi. J'avais passé mes vacances de Noël ici et comme à notre habitude, ça a vite dégénéré : et pour finir un matin, j'ai réveillé Lucius en lui balançant une énorme boule de neige. Il l'avait bien mérité !

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'évocation de ce vieux souvenir.

C'est vrai pour une fois, je l'avais cherché !

Ca alors : c'est bien la première fois que Lucius Malefoy reconnaît ses fautes, s'exclama Anae. Si c'est ça l'effet mariage, tu aurais dû te marier bien plus tôt, mon cher !

Puisque tu remets ça sur le tapis, alors votre mariage c'est prévu ?

Un grand silence accueillit la question de Lucius. Anae et Severus s'échangèrent un nouveau sourire.

Nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date, commença Severus.

Mais ce sera pour cet hiver, finit Anae.

Ah ah ah, j'en étais sûr !s'écria Lucius.

Rodolphus avait entrepris de remplir de nouveau les verres, puis il leva le sien et proposa de porter un toast.

Aux mariés d'hier, d'aujourd'hui et de demain !

Tout le monde l'imita en levant bien haut sa coupe.

La discussion reprit plus joyeuse et plus animée. On parlait de tout et de rien : en évoquant de vieux souvenirs ou en faisant des projets pour l'avenir.

Une bonne heure s'était écoulée quand Rodolphus donna le signal du départ. Anae voulut se lever mais Lucius l'en empêcha d'un simple regard. Elle retint Severus qui avait commencé à se redresser. Bellatrix et Rodolphus finirent par s'éclipser après leurs longs adieux habituels.

C'est gentil d'être restés encore un petit moment, commença Lucius.

Il y a un problème, Lucius ? demanda Anae.

Non, la rassura-t-il.

En fait, nous avions une faveur à vous demander tous les deux, expliqua Narcissa. Je sais que c'est sans doute un peu tôt, mais nous aimerions beaucoup que vous soyez parrain et marraine de notre bébé. Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord.

Severus et Anae leur adressèrent un grand sourire.

Avec joie, s'exclama Anae.

C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à nous, poursuivit Severus.

C'est que vous êtes les plus aptes, expliqua Narcissa. J'adore ma sœur, mais je ne la vois pas du tout remplir ce rôle, et puis Lucius tenait beaucoup à ce que ce soit vous, et je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui.

Les deux sorcières se tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

-Merci beaucoup, chuchota Anae.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de me remercier, Anae, mais plutôt à moi de le faire. Je suis plus tranquille à présent. Je sais que tu veilleras sur mon bébé, si jamais …

- Allons, Narcissa, ne dis pas de bêtises. Arrête de voir le mal partout : pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ?

- Ne l'écoute pas, Anae, intervint alors Lucius. Elle a de ces idées en ce moment … Que veux-tu, il paraît que les femmes enceintes ont de drôles de pensées parfois …

-Vous savez déjà si ce sera un garçon ou une fille ? demanda Anae.

- Non, répondit Narcissa. Ce sera la surprise ; mon maïeutikos le sait, mais je n'ai pas voulu qu'il me le dise.

-Tu as une préférence ?

- Non, par contre Lucius aimerait bien que nous ayons un garçon.

- Un Lucius Junior ! Eh bien, s'il a le même caractère que son père, je te souhaite bien du courage, Narcissa !

Les deux sorcières éclatèrent de rire, rire qui redoubla lorsqu'elles se virent la tête que faisait Lucius. Il s'approcha d'Anae en tentant de prendre un regard vexé, ce qui accentua encore plus le fou rire d'Anae et de Narcissa.

Tu sous-entends quoi exactement ?

Anae eut beaucoup de mal à répondre, car elle était secouée d'un grand éclat de rire.

Très bien, tu as la mémoire courte, je vois ! Je me rappelle pourtant que tu faisais tourner en bourrique tes parents.

Qui ça ? Moi ? Tu en es sûre ?

Oh oui : laisse moi te rappeler quelques vieux souvenirs : la fois où tu es tombé de l'arbre, la fois où tu es tombé dans les escaliers et que tu m'as entraînée dans ta chute, la fois où tu as "retapissé" ta chambre parce que tu avais je ne sais quoi qui avait explosé, la fameuse histoire avec ton furet … Je continue ou tu en as assez ?

C'est bon Anae, j'ai compris.

Lucius s'était rapproché de son amie et il lui assena une grande claque sonore dans le dos, avant d'ajouter d'un ton malicieux.

De toute façon, n'oublie que tu seras marraine, tu auras quand même ton mot à dire …

Je t'arrête tout de suite, Lucius, dit Anae avec un grand sourire. Je serai la gentille marraine ! Celle qui gâtera son filleul !

Tout le monde éclata de nouveau de rire. Narcissa avait les larmes aux yeux et elle s'appuya sur son mari.

Severus et Anae prirent ensuite congé de leurs amis et rentrèrent chez eux.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Juillet

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le mariage de Lucius et de Narcissa, lorsque la Marque des Ténèbres brûla en même temps l'avant bras des anciens Serpentards. Ils furent un peu surpris de se retrouver tous les six, mais ils ne laissèrent pas transparaître leur étonnement. Il était rare que Lord Voldemort les convoque tous ensemble. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait être dans une colère noire. Même Anae ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Elle crut, l'espace d'un instant, déceler dans le regard de son père comme une lueur de crainte, ce qui l'inquiéta grandement. Les six Mangemorts formaient un arc de cercle autour de leur maître. Anae les regarda successivement, tous semblaient aussi perplexes qu'elle. A peine avait-elle esquivé la pensée de prendre la parole que son père l'en dissuada d'un geste sec. Lord Voldemort dévisagea ses plus fidèles Mangemorts avec une expression indéchiffrable. Désormais, Anae s'attendait au pire. Pourtant lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit la parole, il le fit d'une voix très calme.

Qui a osé me défier par trois fois ?

Les Mangemorts s'attendaient à tout, sauf à cette question. Mais Anae fut la plus rapide à réagir.

Tellement de monde !

Elle ne put continuer, son père l'interrompit immédiatement.

- Et qui serait sur le point d'avoir un enfant.

Lisant leur incompréhension sur leur visage, Lord Voldemort continua sur le même ton.

Il semblerait que Dumbledore vienne de prendre connaissance d'une prophétie à mon sujet. En effet, celui qui …

Il s'arrêta et étouffa un petit rire dédaigneux.

Celui qui doit me vaincre naîtra à la fin du mois juillet de ceux qui par trois fois m'ont défié. Malheureusement, cet idiot de Wilkes …

Lord Voldemort tourna imperceptiblement sa tête vers un coin obscure de la pièce. Une silhouette gisait à terre, recroquevillée, et sans vie.

… s'est fait remarquer et n'a pas pu en entendre plus …

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit une pause, Anae sentait poindre en son père une fureur difficilement contenue.

Alors qui serait susceptible de donner naissance à cet enfant ? gronda-t-il. Afin d'écarter définitivement cette menace …

Narcissa qui devait très bientôt accoucher ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle passa une main sur son ventre très arrondi.

Bellatrix prit alors la parole.

Les Londubat, je crois.

Et les Potter, cracha alors Severus.

Il va donc falloir les surveiller de très près. Je sais que cela ne vous sera pas très facile, Dumbledore doit veiller sur eux. Mais je compte sur vous, est-ce bien clair ? Ne me décevez pas.

Oui, maître, répondirent les Mangemorts en chœur avant de s'éclipser aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus.

C'est au début du mois de Juillet que Narcissa accoucha d'un petit garçon. Dès qu'Anae eut reçu le hibou de Lucius qui lui annonçait cette nouvelle, elle se rendit à Ste Mangouste pour prendre des nouvelles de Narcissa et du bébé. La sorcière du bureau des renseignements les envoya, elle et Severus, au troisième étage, quatrième couloir sur la gauche, en sortant de l'ascenseur. Le service de _maïeutike _résonnait des cris des nourrissons. La sorcière de l'accueil leur indiqua la chambre 428, au fond du couloir.

La porte de la chambre 428 était entre ouverte, Anae passa la tête discrètement dans l'entrebâillement, Lucius lui fit alors un grand signe pour l'inviter à rentrer. Elle poussa sans bruit la porte et entra, suivie de près par Severus.

Narcissa était assise dans son lit, un peu plus pâle que d'habitudes, les traits tirés mais rayonnante de joie. Le sourire de Lucius était tout aussi éclatant, Anae n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi content. Severus et Anae s'empressèrent de féliciter les heureux parents.

Dans son berceau, tout contre le lit de Narcissa, le bébé s'agitait. Narcissa se pencha et le prit dans ses bras. Elle se tourna alors vers Anae et Severus.

Et voilà, je vous présente Drago !

Anae se rapprocha de Narcissa, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Le bébé avait ouvert ses grands yeux gris. Il s'agitait dans sa grenouillère d'un vert très pâle.

Il a les yeux de son père, commenta Narcissa, tu ne trouves pas ?

Oui, c'est vrai, sourit Anae. Il va faire des ravages, plus tard.

Dans son dos, elle entendit Lucius éclater de rire.

Tu veux le prendre dans tes bras, Anae ? proposa alors Narcissa.

… Je peux ?

Narcissa rit tout doucement et passa Drago à Anae. Elle prit son filleul dans ses bras et le berça tout doucement.

Eh, on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, lui fit malicieusement remarquer Lucius.

Anae ne répondit même pas. Elle regardait avec attention le bébé qui la fixait avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Severus qui jusqu'à maintenant était resté un peu en retrait, se rapprocha d'Anae et du bébé. Il lança un tel regard à son amie qu'Anae se sentit rougir comme une adolescente. Bercé dans les bras de sa marraine, Drago finit par s'endormir et Anae le coucha dans son berceau.

Lucius et Severus sortirent quelques instants pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire. Anae se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant. Narcissa la dévisagea d'un drôle d'air.

Ca va ? Anae ? Tu es toute pâle, je trouve.

Voyant la mine inquiète de Narcissa, Anae s'empressa de la rassurer.

Eh, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste fatiguée en ce moment, c'est tout. Je dors mal, et je ne suis pas toujours dans mon assiette… Ca va passer.

A ce moment, un éclair de compréhension brilla dans les yeux bleus de Narcissa, et son rire cristallin s'envola.

- Oui, ça va passer … dans neuf mois !

Anae faillit s'étrangler, interloquée, elle regarda Narcissa, tout en se mettant à rougir comme une pivoine.

Allons, ne dis pas de bêtises !

Eh, je suis passée par là, je parle en connaisseuse de cause.

Anae était pensive, ce qui redoubla l'hilarité de Narcissa.

Tu le sauras très vite, ajouta la nouvelle maman.

Entendant les voix de Lucius et de Severus dans le couloir, Anae fit jurer à Narcissa de taire la conversation qu'elles venaient d'avoir. Narcissa acquiesça alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer les deux sorciers, des tasses de thé fumantes dans les mains.

Le mois de juillet touchait à sa fin, Anae avait profité de l'absence de Severus pour se rendre à Londres. Elle avait obtenu un rendez-vous avec le _maïeutikos_ que Narcissa lui avait conseillé. La rue où elle s'engagea était complètement déserte à cette heure-ci, et personne ne la vit passer eu travers de la vitrine d'un magasin fermé depuis longtemps.

Anae se retrouva dans un hall d'entrée où quelques sorciers et sorcières patientaient en attendant qu'un guérisseur vienne les examiner.

Sans hésiter, Anae se dirigea vers le comptoir des renseignements, la vieille sorcière dodue envoya Anae au troisième étage, quatrième couloir sur sa gauche en sortant de l'ascenseur. Elle se retrouva dans l'ascenseur aux côtés d'un sorcier qui disparaissait sous des touffes de poils violets et jaunes et qui poussait des couinements suraigus. Elle arriva au troisième étage et les portes se refermèrent sur le sorcier qui couinait. Elle tourna à gauche et compta les couloirs qui s'ouvraient devant elle. De certains sortaient de drôles de cris. Elle s'engagea dans le quatrième. Ici tout était calme et désert. La salle d'attente était vide, les magazines bien empilés sur une table basse d'un rose très pâle. Au mur, diverses affiches colorées vantaient les mérites de diverses crèmes et produits pour bébés. Anae se dirigea vers le petit bureau marqué « Accueil, Renseignements ». Une jeune sorcière, qui devait avoir l'âge d'Anae, lisait un magasin en attendant d'éventuels patients. En voyant s'approcher Anae, elle ferma vivement son « Sorcière Hebdo » et lui lança un sourire bienveillant.

Bonjour, dit Anae, j'avais rendez-vous avec le guérisseur Sokratos.

Oui, oui, le rendez-vous de 10h30 ?

Oui.

Bien, il vous attend, suivez-moi.

La sorcière se leva, elle réajusta son chignon tout en conduisant Anae dans le service.

L'entrevue avec le guérisseur fut brève, il lui annonça que ses résultats lui parviendraient par hiboux sous quarante-huit heures.

En sortant du bureau de Sokratos, Anae tomba nez à nez sur la petite famille Malefoy. Narcissa ne parut pas du tout surprise de voir Anae, elle lui adressa un petit clin d'œil complice, par contre Lucius n'en revenait pas.

Anae ? s'exclama-t-il. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

La jeune sorcière soupira, résignée et chercha Narcissa du regard comme pour lui demander de l'aide. Lucius surprit cet échange de regards.

Ne me dis pas que …Et toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers sa femme, tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Ne blâme pas Narcissa, Lucius. Je lui avais fait jurer de ne rien dire ! Et puis de toute façon, pour le moment, y a rien à dire !

Attends, si tu es ici, c'est que tu …

Anae l'interrompit aussitôt.

Lucius, rien n'est sûr … Je serai bientôt fixée.

Et Severus ? Il est …

Non, il ne sait rien, et s'il te plaît, Lucius, supplia Anae. Ne dis rien pour le moment, je ne lui en parlerai que s'il y a quelque chose à lui apprendre …

Elle lui lança un tel regard qu'il ne put qu'acquiescer.

Bon, je dois y aller ! De toute façon, on se voit demain !

Un sourire maléfique se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Lucius.

La nuit était tombée depuis belle lurette, la lune énorme se levait au dessus de l'horizon. Le sommeil, une nouvelle fois, fuyait Anae. Couchée sur le dos, elle se repassait le fil de la journée qui s'était achevée. Elle écoutait la respiration paisible de Severus qui dormait à ses côtés. N'y tenant plus, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur son épaule nue et se leva sans bruit. Elle s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le vent brûlant de cette nuit d'été venait jouer dans ses cheveux.

Je t'ai réveillé ?

Non, lui répondit Severus, qui venait de la rejoindre. Ca ne va pas ?

Si si, ne t'inquiète pas !

Anae savait qu'il lui était difficile de lui cacher quoique ce soit.

Ne fais pas ça, s'insurgea-t-elle soudain. J'ai horreur quand tu essayes de voir en moi …

Désolé, mais tu m'inquiètes, tu es bizarre depuis quelques temps.

C'est rien, ça va passer.

Sûre ?

Oui !

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, enlacés.

Dehors, la pleine lune avait pris une teinte rouge sang. Anae remarqua cette couleur et ne put empêcher un long frisson de la parcourir.

Que se passe-t-il, lui demanda Severus.

La lune est mauvaise ce soir, mon amour…

Ne dis pas de bêtises …

Tout ce rouge … j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

De nouveaux frissons parcoururent tout le corps d'Anae et malgré le souffle chaud de la brise d'été, elle frissonna.

Mais tu es glacée…

Je …

La peur étreignit soudainement Anae, comme si une main glacée comprimait tout à coup son cœur.

Eh, je ne t'ai jamais vue ainsi, Anae, que se passe-t-il ?

Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle misérablement.

Severus la souleva et Anae poussa un petit cri de surprise.

Mais que fais-tu ?

Je fais te faire oublier toutes ces idées noires … répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Il la porta jusqu'à leur lit et couvrit son corps de baisers ….


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Bataille

Le jour s'était levé et les rayons déjà chaud du soleil éclairait les deux corps enlacés. Severus était déjà réveillé depuis un bon moment, il paressait, regardant simplement Anae, blottie contre lui et qui dormait encore. Finalement, il décida de se lever, et délicatement, il dégagea son bras emprisonné par Anae, cette dernière ne bougea même. Il lui déposa un baiser au creux de la nuque, puis remonta le drap pour cacher la nudité de son amie.

Il prit ses affaires et sortit de la chambre en silence.

Anae se réveilla peu de temps après. Elle s'enroula dans son drap et voulut se lever, mais elle abandonna rapidement, et se contenta de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, les yeux fermés, souhaitant que son malaise matinal passe. Elle entendait Severus qui s'affairait au rez-de-chaussée ; elle était bien contente qu'il ne la voie pas dans cet état. Finalement, ces nausées finirent pas disparaître. Quand elle fut sûre que sa crise ait pris fin, Anae se leva et fit quelques pas hésitants en direction de la salle de bain. Sa sensation de malais avait totalement disparu lorsqu'elle rejoignit Severus et elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Alors, te voilà enfin debout ? Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu avais pris trop de Goutte du Mort-vivant !

Et tu te crois malin, Severus … petit rigolo …

Tu as l'air d'aller mieux ce matin !

Oui, tu vois, tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter !

La journée passa à tout vitesse. Le crépuscule embrasa le ciel qui prit une teinte rouge sous les derniers rayons du couchant.

Anae et Severus étaient dans leur salon, ils étaient habillés tout en noir.

Alors, vous êtes prêts ? demanda soudain une voix.

Tu es en avance, Lucius, s'exclama Severus. Toujours le premier à aller semer la désolation, à ce que je vois …

Tu n'es pas le dernier non plus, Severus !

Bon, quand ces messieurs auront fini, on pourra p'être y aller, intervint Anae !

Lucius se rapprocha d'Anae :

Tiens tu as meilleure mine qu'…

Il s'arrêta net : Anae lui écrasait consciencieusement et vigoureusement le pied, tandis qu'elle lui adressait un grand sourire et que ses yeux le fusillait du regard.

Bon, je crois qu'on devrait y aller ! J'espère que cet imbécile de Pettigrow ne s'est pas trompé, marmonna Anae.

T'en fais pas, personne ne se doute de rien ! lui assura Severus. Tu vas pas recommencer avec tes mauvais pressentiments !

D'accord, je ne dis plus rien.

Voyant que Severus allait rajouter quelque chose, Anae le devança :

Et ne va pas dire que je suis fâchée, car c'est pas vrai …

Mais … loin de moi cette pensée ! Bon, allons-y !

Severus prit Anae par la main, et les trois Mangemorts sortirent de la maison pour se transplaner.

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'orée d'un petit bois, la nuit tombait doucement et les premières étoiles brillaient d'une lueur glacée dans les cieux. La douce brise d'été apportait l'odeur du foin coupé, tandis que les premiers grillons se mettaient à chanter.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre : Bellatrix et son mari firent leur apparition. Les Mangemorts se saluèrent rapidement puis enfilèrent leurs cagoules. Ils descendirent un petit sentier qui serpentait entre les champs de blé qui ondulaient sous la brise nocturne. Au loin, un petit village s'endormait paisiblement, une à une les lumières des maisons s'éteignaient. Les Mangemorts continuaient d'avancer en silence, le sentier les conduisit dans un bois : les champs avaient été remplacés par une forêt de cyprès et de sapins noirs, là au milieu des arbres sombres, la lumière de la lune et des étoiles ne parvenaient pas à chasser les ténèbres. Le coin parfait pour un guet-apens. Aussi furtifs que des ombres, les Mangemorts se dispersèrent et se fondirent dans le noir. Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup à attendre, au loin, on entendait des échos joyeux de voix.

Pettigrow, le traître, avait prévenu les Mangemorts qu'une joyeuse mais petite assemblée de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avait prévu de se retrouver dans un coin isolé de la campagne anglaise pour fêter comme il se devait la naissance du bébé des Londubat. Peter leur avait appris qu'il y aurait là entre autre, Black et Potter. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour affaiblir les rangs des partisans de Dumbledore.

Un petit groupe composé de six personnes relativement bruyantes entra dans la forêt. Le piège se referma lentement et inexorablement sur les membres de l'Ordre. Les grillons s'étaient soudain tus, un hibou hulula au sommet d'un sapin puis prit bruyamment son envol. Le groupe s'arrêta soudainement et les conversations se turent aussitôt. Sortant de derrière les arbres, plusieurs rayons de lumières vinrent former une sorte de dôme au-dessus de la tête des sorciers. Une silhouette toute noire apparut, bientôt suivies par plusieurs autres, un rire glacé s'éleva alors dans la forêt.

Ne cherchez même pas à vous transplaner, ce sort vous en empêche ! S'exclama Bellatrix, une pointe de défi et de satisfaction dans la voix.

Ma chère cousine, cracha alors Sirius, je ne suis pas surpris de te trouver là. Et puis laisse-moi deviner qui t'accompagne : ton bon à rien de mari, et le trio : Calisté, Rogue et Malefoy ! Pas la peine de vous cacher sous vos cagoules !

Les autres Mangemorts imitèrent Bella qui venait de jeter à terre sa cagoule noire. Son visage avait pris un rictus haineux, elle fit un pas vers son cousin, sa baguette tendue droit devant elle. Le premier sort qu'elle lança fut dévié par le « protego » de Sirius et il alla s'écraser sur un arbre qu'il brisa.

Bien, je vois que tu as fait quelques progrès, cousin. Finalement, ce sera peut être amusant de te tuer !

Dans le même temps des éclairs colorés sortaient des baguettes des sorciers. Le combat s'engagea et très vite, les Mangemorts, bien qu'en infériorité numérique, prirent rapidement l'avantage. Contrairement aux membres de l'Ordre, ils s'étaient régulièrement entraînés et le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne avait supervisé l'apprentissage de certains d'entre eux. Lucius fut le premier à venir à bout de son adversaire, un petit sorcier gringalet, qui venait juste de rejoindre l'Ordre, Lucius expérimenta sur lui un sortilège qu'il avait appris récemment, aussi efficace que l'Avada Kedavra puisqu'en un instant son opposant se retrouva en un petit tas fumant de cendres … Il alla prêter main forte à Rodolphus qui combattait à la fois Maugrey et une autre sorcière très grande et très maigre. Maugrey eut un grand sourire ravi à l'idée de combattre Lucius, qu'il rêvait de coincer un jour et de briser en mille morceaux l'emprise qu'il commençait à avoir au Ministère. Severus, quant à lui s'occupait d'un sorcier qui ne fit pas très longtemps le poids contre lui. Bella se jouait de son cousin avec beaucoup d'aisance, elle était vive comme l'éclair et les sortilèges de Sirius rebondissaient à chaque fois sur un bouclier invisible qui remplissait son rôle à merveille. Anae, elle, avait un vieux compte à régler avec James Potter. Les deux adversaires s'étaient un peu écartés du champ de bataille, et autour d'eux plus rien n'existait. Les éclairs jaillissaient à toute vitesse de leurs deux baguettes, et atteignaient rarement leur cible. Anae tout comme Potter avait été un sort de protection très efficace qui repoussait sans aucune difficulté les sortilèges de l'autre. Par contre, tout autour d'eux, ce n'était qui désolation et ruine : les arbres avaient été arrachés, et ça et là, quelques petits foyers de flammes vertes ou violettes brûlaient sans chaleur. La tresse d'Anae avait fini par se défaire, et ses longs cheveux volaient derrière elle.

Alors Potter, il paraît que tu vas bientôt être papa, comme c'est touchant …

Le regard qu'il lui jeta fut plus que les mots éloquent et haineux. Anae éclata de rire.

-Quoique tu tentes, Potter, ta petite famille ne sera pas bien longtemps à l'abri…

La rage décupla les forces de Potter, son sort fut le premier à percer la défense pourtant sans faille d'Anae. La sorcière se retrouva à terre, mais elle se releva aussitôt, et prit Potter au dépourvu. Il alla s'écraser à quelques mètres de là, contre un arbre, d'un éclair éblouissant. Anae essuya le filet de sang qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres et marcha lentement vers son adversaire toujours à terre. Un petit sourire ravi apparut sur son visage, alors que Potter se relevait avec quelques difficultés.

Alors, Potter, déjà à terre, tu me déçois, je m'attendais à plus de réaction de ta part.

Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, Calisté, tu risques de déchanter rapidement !

Ah oui, tu parles, mais je ne te vois pas beaucoup à l'action ! Sanguinolis !

Elle ne finit même pas son incantation, que de sa baguette jaillit un éclair rouge comme le sang. Il atteignit Potter qui s'agita alors comme un pantin désarticulé. Anae finit par briser le lien rouge qui relie sa baguette au corps de Potter. Il reprit difficilement son souffle, alors que plusieurs blessures venaient de s'ouvrir, la tête et les membres en sang, il fit un effort sur lui-même pour se remettre debout.

Bien, Potter tu as encore quelques ressources, je vois. Intéressant …

Endoloris, hurla-t-il alors.

Anae agita rapidement sa baguette en murmurant quelques mots bizarres que Potter ne comprit pas. Le sortilège impardonnable ne toucha pas la sorcière, au contraire, il revint vers son expéditeur, avec une force décuplée. Anae éclata de rire.

Non loin de là, les camarades de James n'étaient pas en meilleur état. Severus venait d'achever son adversaire dont il avait ignoré le nom. Lucius et Rodolphus s'étaient ligués contre Maugrey, la sorcière qui avait combattu à ses côtés était hors d'état de nuire aux Mangemorts, elle était encore en vie, mais incapable de leur jeter le moindre sort, ni même de faire le moindre mouvement. Les sorts qui empêchaient les membres de l'Ordre de se transplaner avaient disparu, mais aucun d'entre eux ne songeait à s'enfuir.

Sirius venait de se rendre compte que son ami était en mauvaise posture, imperceptiblement, il s'arrangea pour orienter le combat, de façon à se rapprocher de James pour lui venir en aide.

Les éclairs volaient de toutes parts. Sirius poussa un petit cri de triomphe lorsque le sort de Stupéfix qu'il venait de lancer à tout hasard prit sa cousine au dépourvu. Bella se retrouva paralysée, sans qu'elle puisse arrêter le sort. Sirius courut vers James pour lui prêter main forte. James était acculé contre un arbre, le sang ruisselait sur son visage, sur ses bras et venait même goutter au bout de sa baguette. Une lueur de triomphe illumina le regard d'Anae. Elle leva sa baguette et soudain, suspendit son geste, une seconde de trop. Elle venait de capter dans le regard de son adversaire comme une lueur de soulagement. James regardait fixement un point au dessus de l'épaule gauche de la sorcière. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de tourner la tête pour voir ce qui avait attiré le regard de James. Deux éclairs, un rouge et un bleu frappèrent la jeune sorcière. Le bleu l'atteignit dans le dos, le rouge dans le ventre, Anae s'écroula en poussant un grand cri, alors que les deux éclairs continuaient à la foudroyer. Tout s'arrêta pendant quelques instants : la forêt retrouva un calme tout relatif.

Maugrey en profita pour attraper la sorcière toujours inconsciente et se transplana en une seconde. Lucius et Rodolphus firent volte-face très rapidement, et Severus qui venait d'aider Bellatrix à se relever après avoir levé le sortilège de Stupéfix la lâcha brutalement. Il poussa un cri qui ressemblait plus au rugissement d'un lion en furie. James et Sirius qui, tout en maintenant sa baguette pointée sur Anae, se tenait maintenant aux côtés de son ami, levèrent les yeux en même temps vers Severus. D'un commun accord, ils baissèrent leurs baguettes et se transplanèrent dans un craquement sourd.

Severus venait d'arriver aux côtés d'Anae étendue sur le ventre, sans bouger. Il ne sentait pas les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues pâles. Il tomba à genoux dans l'herbe rougie par le sang.

Avec beaucoup de douceur et de délicatesse, il retourna son amie et la prit dans ses bras. Anae respirait difficilement et lentement, comme si chaque inspiration était sa dernière. Sentant une douce caresse sur sa joue, elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Elle eut un sourire triste pour son ami. Elle voulut parler mais une quinte de toux m'en empêcha et un flot écarlate jaillit de sa bouche.

Ne dis rien, lui murmura Severus.

Je … je …

Anae, je t'en prie …

Anae sentit un grand froid l'envahir, elle frissonna, Severus raffermit son étreinte, elle le remercia d'un regard. Des larmes mêlées de sang coulaient le long de ses joues.

Lucius venait d'arriver aux côtés d'Anae, il lui prit la main, sans mot dire. Il savait qu'il aurait dû la laisser seule avec Severus, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir sans être aux côtés de celle qui avait tant compté pour lui.

Severus murmurait des paroles rassurantes à Anae, mais tous les deux savaient qu'il était trop tard, que les deux sortilèges jetés par James et Sirius, sans être des sortilèges impardonnables, avaient ouvert la porte à la mort.

Anae prit une profonde inspiration et c'est d'une voix très faible qu'elle articula quelques mots.

Severus … Je suis tellement désolée … Pardonne-moi.

Lucius lâcha la main de son amie et recula à regret. La raison pour une fois, l'emportait. Trop abattu, il fit juste quelques pas et d'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre.

Severus repoussa quelques mèches ensanglantées qui barraient le front d'Anae, elle esquissa un autre sourire timide.

Je …

Anae, ne dis rien, je t'en prie, ça va aller …

S'il te plaît … Severus … laisse moi finir…

Elle se tut, une autre quinte de toux la traversa, elle ne sentait plus ses jambes à présent. Le froid inexorablement remontait dans tout son corps. Severus déposa un long baiser sur son front, Anae tendit une main vers le visage du sorcier, comme pour effacer ses pleurs, elle y laissa une larme sanglante.

Je t'aime … Severus.

Moi aussi, Anae, moi aussi.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser une dernière fois et son baiser emporta avec lui le dernier souffle d'Anae …


	22. Chapter 22

Epilogue : partie I "Il est des blessures qui jamais ne se refermeront"

Au loin l'orage grondait, les nuages poursuivaient leur course effrénée. La pluie avait cessé et la terre était gorgée d'eau. Quelques pâles rayons du soleil pointaient entre les nuées grises. L'air était devenu plus respirable, toute trace de canicule avait été chassée par l'orage.

Tous les volets de la maison étaient clos, l'obscurité était totale dans toutes les pièces et rien ne bougeait. Pas âme qui vive, semblait-il. Pourtant, à l'étage, une silhouette sombre était assise en silence au bord d'un lit. Elle n'esquissa aucun mouvement lorsqu'une forme mouvante ondula sur le plancher : le serpent entreprit de se hisser sur le lit, il vint, comme un chien qui sent la détresse de son maître, appuyer sa petite tête triangulaire contre le bras du sorcier. Le reptile siffla doucement, mais l'homme se prit simplement la tête entre ses bras et poussa un long soupir plaintif. Le serpent insista et répéta son sifflement :

Lucius est en bas, siffla Slaz, il voudrait te voir, il s'inquiète pour toi …

Severus ne répondit rien, il chassa le serpent avec douceur mais fermeté et se leva. Il alla s'appuyer contre la fenêtre aux volets clos.

Il ne se retourna même pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer son ami.

Severus … murmura alors Lucius.

Laisse- moi tranquille …

Lucius fit quelques pas de plus dans la chambre, songeant que c'était déjà une bonne chose : Severus ne l'avait pas encore mis dehors.

Lorsque son ami se retourna finalement, Lucius eut un choc : Severus n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait de grandes cernes sous ses yeux qui avaient perdu leur flammes, une barbe de quelques jours masquait avec peine ses joues creusées ; ses cheveux noirs et graisseux tranchaient avec la pâleur de son teint.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Lucius ? Je croyais avoir demandé à ce qu'on me laisse tranquille … Est-ce trop demander ?

Je sais, Severus, je sais. Mais je me fais du souci pour toi, Slaz m'a dit que cela fait plusieurs jours que tu n'as pas quitté cette chambre.

Je n'ai envie de voir personne …

Je comprends tout à fait, Severus, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour …

Lucius allait ajouter "te morfondre", mais il se rendit compte qu'il risquait de blesser son ami.

… pour rester tout seul …

Et si j'en ai envie, si je souhaite demeurer seul avec mes souvenirs, puisque c'est toi ce qu'il me reste … Tu veux que je les perde également ?

Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit …

Je …

Severus s'interrompit, et se retourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre, il posa son front contre la vitre et de son poing gauche, frappa rageusement le mur. Lucius voulut le réconforter, mais il retint son geste et resta le bras tendu devant lui. Il murmura juste quelques paroles qu'il voulait réconfortantes.

Je sais ce que tu ressens … Severus … le vide qu'il y a maintenant.

Tu te trompes, Lucius, répondit doucement Severus, tout en se tournant de nouveau vers le sorcier. Même si le lien qui vous unissait était très fort, jamais tu ne pourras comprendre, ni même imaginer ce que je peux ressentir. C'est très simple : elle était tout pour moi et jamais personne ne saura combien je l'ai aimée …

Un peu honteux, Lucius baissa les yeux devant cet aveu et le regard rempli de souffrance de Severus.

Ils restèrent face à face, en silence. Lucius fut le premier à briser le silence pesant.

Tu sais, elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu te laisses abattre …

Severus acquiesça en silence.

Ne reste pas dans cette chambre lugubre …descendons au moins au salon …

Que ce soit ici ou ailleurs … soupira Severus en parlant plus pour lui-même que pour Lucius. Peu m'importe après tout … je croise des souvenirs dans chaque pièce. Tout autour de moi se souvient d'elle… pourtant je ne reconnais plus rien. Je marche sur ses traces sans les voir, je crois la voir apparaître dans toutes les pièces de cette maison, pourtant je suis seul ici, désormais.

Lucius prit Slaz dans ses bras et escorta Severus jusqu'au salon, il déposa le serpent sur le canapé, pendant qu'il ouvrait en grand les fenêtres et les volets. Un flot aveuglant de lumière envahit alors la pièce : le ciel avait été lavé des dernières traces de l'orage.

Bien, maintenant que tu as réussi à me faire descendre, que proposes-tu, Lucius ?

Avant tout, je crois qu'un grand café bien noir s'impose.

Il disparut dans le cuisine et s'affaira à préparer le café. Pendant ce temps, Slaz vint se blottir sur les genoux de Severus qui le laissa faire sans broncher. Lucius réapparut au bout de quelques instants, deux tasses fumantes dans la main. Il en tendit une à Severus, puis s'assit en face de son ami. Severus but une gorgée puis fit la grimace.

Il est bizarre ton café, qu'as-tu mis dedans ?

Lucius le goûta à son tour et fit lui aussi une drôle de tête, avant de répondre :

Bah du café … c'est vrai que ce n'est pas super …

Es-tu sûr que tu sais en faire ?

Lucius eut alors un petit rire gêné.

Euh … en fait c'était la première fois que j'essayais …

Severus reposa sa tasse sur la table basse, à côté d'un important paquet de lettres.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ah oui, il y avait tout un tas de lettres par terre quand je suis arrivé, je les ai ramassées.

Laisse-moi t'aider, proposa Lucius, tandis que Severus prenait la première enveloppe. Nous irons plus vite si nous nous mettons à deux.

Severus le remercia d'un petit hochement de la tête.

Une grande majorité était des lettres de condoléances. Cependant une enveloppe attira l'attention de Severus, en haut à gauche, une baguette et un os étaient croisés.

Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Sainte-Mangouste, lut alors Severus.

Lucius eut soudain l'air paniqué et tenta de prendre la lettre.

Oh,ça … ça doit être une publicité, balbutia-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait calme. Tu devrais la jeter…

Mais son regard bouleversé interpella Severus. Il commença à décacheter l'enveloppe.

Severus, n'ouvre pas cette lettre ! ne put s'empêcher de crier Lucius.

Le sorcier intrigué reposa l'enveloppe. Il fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi ne l'ouvrirai-je pas ? Tu as raison, ça doit être une publicité ; alors quel mal peut-il y avoir à la lire ?

Je t'en prie, Severus, débarrasse-toi de cette lettre, ajouta Lucius d'une voix misérable.

Que me caches-tu ? Tu n'as jamais été très doué pour garder ses secrets …

Je ne te cache absolument rien …

Alors donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas lire ce qu'il y a écrit dessus ?

Résigné, Lucius ne fit que soupirer, lui-même ignorait ce que contenait la lettre, mais il s'en doutait puisque Narcissa avait reçu la même quelques mois auparavant.

Severus déplia la lettre et en commença la lecture. Au fil des mots, son visage déjà très pâle blêmit. Il continua sa lecture jusqu'au bout, puis reposa la lettre. Il regarda Lucius d'une drôle d'expression qu'il ne put déchiffrer, Lucius s'attendit alors au pire.

Tu … Tu étais au courant, demanda-t-il d'une voix très calme.

Non, avoua Lucius, mais Narcissa et moi sommes tombés sur Anae à Sainte-Mangouste … Elle nous a fait jurer le secret jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre … Elle voulait te faire la surprise …

Voyant le visage déconfit de son ami, il préféra se taire.

Lucius …

Oui ?

J'ai besoin d'être seul … Va t'en, s'il te plaît … Il faut … Il faut que je réfléchisse …

Ne va pas faire de bêtises, Severus …Rien de ce que tu pourrais tenter ne la ramènera, elle et le bébé …

Lucius … n'insiste pas. Pars et prends Slaz avec toi !

Le serpent émit des sifflements indignés de protestations.

Je dois vraiment être tout seul …

Lucius capitula, prit Slaz qui se démenait comme un bon diable, jeta un dernier regard inquiet à Severus et sortit.

Epilogue : Partie II :

Severus prit rapidement sa décision, le soir même, il quitta la maison où pendant de trop courtes années, il avait vécu avec Anae. Il jeta un sort très puissant afin que personne ne vienne troubler la quiétude de ces lieux.

Il se transplana aussitôt et se retrouva alors dans un petit cimetière qui semblait abandonné. Personne ici ne venait troubler le repos des morts. Il s'arrêta devant la tombe tout simple d'Anae. Le vent de cette fin du mois d'août emportait au loin ses paroles.

Je sais que ce que je vais faire ne t'aurait pas du tout plu. Mais Lucius a raison, tu ne voudrais pas que je reste à me morfondre dans mon coin…Ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi…

Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, en se jurant que ce serait les dernières.

Il se transplana à nouveau et aboutit dans un long couloir obscur, couloir qu'il connaissait par cœur désormais. La porte de la crypte était ouverte. Il sortit sa baguette, juste au cas où.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait l'attendre.

Severus s'avança vers lui, sans aucune hésitation ni appréhension.

Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici, annonça-t-il sans préambule.

Oui.

Lord Voldemort sonda l'esprit de son Mangemort.

Ainsi ta décision est prise, Severus ?

Il hocha la tête en silence.

Et qui as-tu choisi ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lucius.

Voldemort ricana.

Oui bien sûr …Est-il déjà au courant ?

Non, maître. Il n'en sait rien.

Et bien je te laisse le lui expliquer …

Lucius venait de se transplaner à l'instant, un peu surpris par cette "convocation". Il fut encore plus surpris en écoutant les paroles de Severus.

Mais voyons, c'est de la folie !

Je sais très bien ce que je fais, Lucius !

Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne te fera changer d'avis ?

En effet …

Tu es libre de refuser Lucius, intervint alors Lord Voldemort.

Jamais, s'insurgea le Mangemort.

Merci Lucius, lui chuchota Severus.

Je persiste à dire que c'est de la folie, mais bon …

Qu'on en finisse, dit Severus.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres recula et observa ses deux Mangemorts qui se faisaient face, baguettes tendue droit devant eux, leur pointe se touchant presque.

" _Que ce serment_

_Fait en cet instant_

_A jamais reste caché,_

_Que le secret _

_A un seul ne soit confié_

_Et aux autres dissimulé._

_Aucun sort, aucune pensée_

_Ne pourra le trahir, jamais._

_Seul le Gardien _

_Pourra le révéler."_

Un éclair vert émeraude jaillit alors des baguettes et se rejoignit pour former une petite boule lumineuse. Severus retourna sa baguette contre sa tempe et la tourna, un filament argenté s'entortilla autour de la baguette qui se mit alors à briller plus fortement. Severus tendit de nouveau sa baguette devant lui et le filament se retrouva emprisonné dans la boule lumineuse qui scintilla de plus belle. Lucius et Severus se rapprochèrent encore plus et levèrent leur bras libre, au dessus de la boule de lumière. Un éclair rouge jaillit alors de la baguette de Lord Voldemort et toucha les bras tendus des Mangemorts. Leur sang coula sur la boule en un mince filet écarlate.

"_Les deux sangs ont été versés_

_Ils se sont mélangés_

_Pour garder le secret,_

_Que personne d'autre ne connaît_

_Désormais"_

La boule grossit encore et changea de couleur : de vert elle passa à un bleu très clair.

Lucius pointa la baguette sur sa tempe et la boule disparut comme aspirée par la tête du Mangemort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit alors la parole et s'adressa à Severus :

Désormais, Lucius est ton Gardien du Secret. A partir de maintenant, tu as définitivement quitté les rangs de mes Mangemorts, personne d'autre ne saura que tu m'es resté fidèle, que ton rôle d'espion pour Dumbledore n'est qu'une façade. Tu sais ce que tu risques, Severus ?

Oui Maître.

Si certains de mes fidèles partisans veulent te tuer car ils te considèrent comme un traître, je ne pourrais les en empêcher.

Je le sais, Maître.

Bien qu'il en soit ainsi.

Après s'être inclinés, les deux Mangemorts quittèrent la crypte.

Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Severus c'est de la folie …

Tu sais très bien quelles sont mes motivations, Lucius…La mort d'Anae ne restera pas impunie. Je veux qu'ils payent, tous ! Pas seulement Potter et Black, mais Dumbledore et tous les autres. Il faut les miner de l'intérieur …

Je …

Je sais, Lucius, je sais, soupira alors Severus.

Il s'éloigna et s'arrêta soudain.

Lucius, prends bien soin de Slaz … et merci …

Je …

Lucius ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Bonne chance, Severus, lui souhaite-t-il simplement.

Il vint à la hauteur de Severus et les deux sorciers se serrèrent la main.

Ils se transplanèrent alors chacun de leur côté pour suivre une route différente.

**FIN**


	23. Chapter 23

**_EPILOGUE II : Décision_**

Severus prit rapidement sa décision, le soir même, il quitta la maison où pendant de trop courtes années, il avait vécu avec Anae. Il jeta un sort très puissant afin que personne ne vienne troubler la quiétude de ces lieux.

Il se transplana aussitôt et se retrouva alors dans un petit cimetière qui semblait abandonné.  
Personne ici ne venait troubler le repos des morts.  
Il s'arrêta devant la tombe toute simple d'Anae.  
Le vent de cette fin du mois d'août emportait au loin ses paroles.

- Je sais que ce que je vais faire ne t'aurait pas du tout plu. Mais Lucius a raison, tu ne voudrais pas que je reste à me morfondre dans mon coin…Ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi…

Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, en se jurant que ce serait les dernières.

Il se transplana à nouveau et aboutit dans un long couloir obscur, couloir qu'il connaissait par cœur désormais.  
La porte de la crypte était ouverte.  
Il sortit sa baguette, juste au cas où.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait l'attendre.

Severus s'avança vers lui, sans aucune hésitation ni appréhension.

- Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici, annonça-t-il sans préambule.

- Oui.

Lord Voldemort sonda l'esprit de son Mangemort.

- Ainsi ta décision est prise, Severus ?

Il hocha la tête en silence.

- Et qui as-tu choisi ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Lucius.

Voldemort ricana.

- Oui bien sûr …Est-il déjà au courant ?

- Non, maître. Il n'en sait rien.

- Et bien je te laisse le lui expliquer …

Lucius venait de se transplaner à l'instant, un peu surpris par cette "convocation". Il fut encore plus surpris en écoutant les paroles de Severus.

- Mais voyons, c'est de la folie !

- Je sais très bien ce que je fais, Lucius !

- Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne te fera changer d'avis ?

- En effet …

- Tu es libre de refuser Lucius, intervint alors Lord Voldemort.

- Jamais, s'insurgea le Mangemort.

- Merci Lucius, lui chuchota Severus.

- Je persiste à dire que c'est de la folie, mais bon …

- Qu'on en finisse, dit Severus.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres recula et observa ses deux Mangemorts qui se faisaient face, baguette tendue droit devant eux, leur pointe se touchant presque.

**_" Que ce serment_****__**

**_Fait en cet instant_****__**

**_A jamais reste caché,_****__**

**_Que le secret_****__**

**_A un seul ne soit confié_****__**

**_Et aux autres dissimulé._****__**

**_Aucun sort, aucune pensée_****__**

**_Ne pourra le trahir, jamais._****__**

**_Seul le Gardien_****__**

**_Pourra le révéler."_**

Un éclair vert émeraude jaillit alors des baguettes et se rejoignit pour former une petite boule lumineuse. Severus retourna sa baguette contre sa tempe et la tourna, un filament argenté s'entortilla autour de la baguette qui se mit alors à briller plus fortement. Severus tendit de nouveau sa baguette devant lui et le filament se retrouva emprisonné dans la boule lumineuse qui scintilla de plus belle. Lucius et Severus se rapprochèrent encore plus et levèrent leur bras libre, au dessus de la boule de lumière. Un éclair rouge jaillit alors de la baguette de Lord Voldemort et toucha les bras tendus des Mangemorts. Leur sang coula sur la boule en un mince filet écarlate.

**_"Les deux sangs ont été versés_****__**

**_Ils se sont mélangés_****__**

**_Pour garder le secret,_****__**

**_Que personne d'autre ne connaît_****__**

**_Désormais"_**

La boule grossit encore et changea de couleur : de vert elle passa à un bleu très clair.  
Lucius pointa la baguette sur sa tempe et la boule disparut comme aspirée par la tête du Mangemort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit alors la parole et s'adressa à Severus :

- Désormais, Lucius est ton Gardien du Secret. A partir de maintenant, tu as définitivement quitté les rangs de mes Mangemorts, personne d'autre ne saura que tu m'es resté fidèle, que ton rôle d'espion pour Dumbledore n'est qu'une façade. Tu sais ce que tu risques, Severus ?

- Oui Maître.

- Si certains de mes fidèles partisans veulent te tuer car ils te considèrent comme un traître, je ne pourrais les en empêcher.

- Je le sais, Maître.

- Bien qu'il en soit ainsi.

Après s'être inclinés, les deux Mangemorts quittèrent la crypte.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Severus c'est de la folie …

- Tu sais très bien quelles sont mes motivations, Lucius…La mort d'Anae ne restera pas impunie. Je veux qu'ils payent, tous ! Pas seulement Potter et Black, mais Dumbledore et tous les autres. Il faut les miner de l'intérieur …

- Je …

- Je sais, Lucius, je sais, soupira alors Severus.

Il s'éloigna et s'arrêta soudain.

- Lucius, prends bien soin de Slaz … et merci …

- Je …

Lucius ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Bonne chance, Severus, lui souhaite-t-il simplement.

Il vint à la hauteur de Severus et les deux sorciers se serrèrent la main.

Ils se transplanèrent alors chacun de leur côté pour suivre une route différente.


End file.
